Hunters In love (Dean Winchester x Reader)
by Amelia Greydawn
Summary: After 5 long years Dean is back to his old town where he met a special girl who stole his heart but then left her. He encounter her but does she still feel the same? Dean Winchester x Reader Dean x Reader OC x Reader x Dean
1. He's Back

Dean Winchester x Reader

Chapter 1

He's Back

(F/n) = First Name

(L/n) = Last Name

(H/c) = Hair color

(E/c) = Eye Color

"D-Dean it hurts..." (F/n) said as some of her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It'll be alright okay? It'll go away I promise. I'll be really gentle.." He told her cupping her red cheeks and kissing her slowly entering her more. She breathed in and then out as they both came in for a kiss. (F/n) (L/n) a girl with (H/c) long hair. She wasn't popular but either was she an outcast. She had friends. Not a group like with 20 people in it but instead a group with about 6 or 8. They were all (F/n)'s friends. (F/n) was a really nice and funny girl who loved to tease and joke around. She was often called wierd for showing intrest in unnatural stuff, like demons witches ghost and more stuff but most of the time she was called friendly and nice. One day in her boring senior year a new student came to her first period. His name, Dean Winchester. Dean was assigned to seat next to (F/n) and the first time he saw her in her black ripped skinnny jeans with a Metallica shirt and her head resting on her hand he smiled. She was sectrectly listening to the Deftones, song Sextape. She was scribling in her journal when she turned to looked to her left her (E/c) eyes met a pair of Forest green ones. She gave him and smile and wrote down on a piece of paper and handing it to him. He grabbed it and opened it revealing it had written a 'Welcome!(:' in cursive and a cute little happy face at the end of it. At lunch she went to her table where her friends where already waiting for her. She halted when she felt a strong hand grabbed her arm. She turned to look who it was and notice the same forest green eyes she had met this morning. She gave him a confused look and in exchange he gave her a smile.

"Are you going to let go?" She asked him.

"Uh? Oh y-yeah sorry." He apologize as he took away his hand embarrased and then turned to look at her again. She smile and then chuckled.

"You're a wierd one."She said shaking her head smiling and walking to the table.

"Is that bad?"

"Nah, I'm often called wierd for showing intrest in phenomenon stuff like demons, witches, ghosts, vampires etc."

A smile formed on his lips as he heard her. "People say I'm crazy for believing that all that craps exsits but hey it's a huge world so it can happen right?" She asked with a cute smile.

"Right." He answered giving her another smile. She then introduced him to her whole squad and they all welcomed him. (F/n) and Dean were inseparable, they were always together and by the third week they were already going out. (F/n) had the best 3 months of her life, she finally found someone who accepted her as her. Found someone who had finally shared the same stuff as her. She loved Dean way to much she let him be her first. Not long after the 3 months passed Dean walked up to (F/n) in their favorite tree in the school. They would often skip class to go there and make out.

"You needed me babe?" She asked him with a smile as she hugged him. He didn't returned the hug and didn't respond. She let him go afraid.

"(F/n)...I'm leaving..."

"D-Dean w-what do you mean?"

" I'm leaving you. I'm sorry." His green eyes seemed to be cold as he turned around and walked away listening to her sobs and sniffles. She got on her knees crying as she watch him go. The next day she went to school hoping to see Dean and make him explain everything but he didn't come. She washed it off and thought he didn't come because of the break up and thought he would come the follwing day but he didn't show up. Nor the following day nor the day after it. He never showed up. After 5 years she had forgotten about him.

(F/n) was riding her motocycle to hte mechanic in her town. She smiled at the sight of a black Impala on the entrance of the mechanic store. It was a really nice car in her opinion. She rode in and saw two young man in the entrance with Bob the Mechanic.

"She's ready to go! Mr. Winchester." Said Bob, the mechanic.

"Thank you." The one in a brownish jacket.

"Oh? (F/n)! Hang on I'll be with you in a minute."

'Winchester...Winchester...Winchester?! Dean?! What the hell is he doing here?!' (F/n) thought as she looked at the guy through her helmet. Her eyes met the forest green ones she once fell in love with. He took a step to her but as soon as she noticed she took off leaving them behind. She fell her tears rolled down her cheeks. 'Why now? Why now that I had forgotten about you? Why do you have to come back you selfish bastard?!' She though as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Dean looked at the direction that (F/n) had left in. Sam then patted his shoulder.

"(F/n)? The one with long (H/c) hair?"

"The one and only..." he answered as he stood starring at the direction she had left. Sam met her when Dean was going out with her in their Senior year. But the they moved. This girl, the way he remembers her was that she was playful, would always tease, bubbly personality, cute and nice assets. And by nice assets he meant her body. She had a really pretty face. He smiled at the tought of her. She was a really nice girl. He was glad she was once his sister in law. Dean on the other side was hurt. The way she left the second she saw him caused his heart to ached. He looked down and sigh. They were driving to a nearby diner and they didn't talk since both had (F/n) in their minds. They then heard a loud motorcycle screech and turn to look. A black motorcycle with a figure in a black suit was on it. Sam and Dean looked at each other and nodded deciding to drive after it. They saw the motorcycle turn to a forest. Dean parked Baby and decided to follow by foot. They then saw (F/n) get off her motorcycle and breaking between some bushes. Sam and Dean then hid behind the same bushes (F/n) broke between in. They saw (F/n) stand looking around. What was she looking for? They then heard a low voice and a guy taller than Dean but not taller than Sam walk up to the figure.

"(F/n)? What's wrong? You never called me to this place anymore... Is something wrong?"

She looked down and the guy with black hair heard a sigh coming from underneath her helmet.

"What's wrong? Can you please take Your helmet off? You know I dont like talking to you if you have your helmet on. I like seeing you pretty face." he said walking to her. Dean heared him and made his hands into a fist. Of course (F/n) wasn't going to do it. She didn't take orders from anyone. He thought to himself but was proven wrong when the goddess picked up her arms and putting her hands on the helment slowly removing moment the helmet was remove the same long (h/c) hair escape and slowly placed itself in the women's back and shoulders. The women had her eyes closed and then opened them. He blushed at the sight of the beautiful (E/c) eyes that once enchanted him. They then saw the guy extend his arms which was signalling if she wanted to have a hug. Dean watched this and looked at (F/n).

' Don't Do it (F/n)...don't..."

He begged in his thoughts. He then looked at her and saw her eyes filled with tears as she ran to the guy with pretty blue eyes and hugging him crying. He then kissed her head and gave her a sad smile. Dean stared at the sence. His heart ached and his knuckled turned white. He looked angry. He didn't know what else to feel after this guy with blue eyes kissed her and hugged her while she cried. He wish he was the one doing that for her. He felt like crying but just held in him.

"He's back isn't he?" the pretty blue eyed boy asked while still holding her. There was a long silence until he heard the beautiful voice he once heard as a cute giggle.

"Yeah...he's back


	2. Do you still love me?

Hunters in Love.

Chapter 2

"Yeah…He's back." Is what Dean heard (F/n) say. By he does she him? He kept starring at the two who were still hugging until (F/n) pulled away. She looked down still crying. She really didn't need Dean anymore but she still felt a lot for him even though she denied it.

"But what's the problem? You're leaving town aren't you?" The guy with blue eyes said as he grabbed her chin gently pulling it up to face him. Dean's anger slowly grew more and just when he was going to stand up Sam pulled him back down. He didn't want to stay there any longer, watching (F/n) being caress by another man. The whole reason he came here was because of her. Literality, there was a worst case in another town but he managed to convince Sam to come over here just for her. Now it turns out she's leaving town?

"Yeah but I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Well maybe he is going to stay longer here."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that maybe he is going to stay here longer while you had already left." Blue eyes stated. (F/n)'s frown was gone and she hugged him again revealing her beautiful smile.

"Thanks, you always know how to make me feel better."

"That's what I'm here for, to make your smile." He said back and hugged her as well.

"You're here to cure people not to make my smile silly!" She said pulling away and punching him softly on his shoulder. He chuckled and still held her. He starred into her (E/c) eyes and lean down to her, she then pulled out of his arms and looked away.

"I'm sorry….I…I—"

"It's okay; I'm the one that's supposed to apologize. I'm an idiot sorry."

"No don't say that you're okay haha, anyways I need to finish packing…so I'll call you later."

"Alright, see you." He said trying not to make the situation more awkward. (F/n) then left to her motorcycle and she looked behind the bushes. Odd, she felt like someone as behind there. She shrugged and then left.

"And that's what I called being friend zoned." Dean said almost laughing out loud.

"Okay but Dean it doesn't matter anymore, okay? What we came here was because the case right?"

"Right." He said almost sounding like a mutter.

"Dean." Sam said seriously.

"Alright alright, I tricked you to coming over here because I really wanted to see (F/n)."

"Are you serious?" Sam scoffed and then looked away.

"But then we realize she's leaving so seems we came here for nothing…"

"Don't say that Dean, we're going to close the case we came here for. Well at least I came for."

"Yeah whatever." He finished the conversation and increasing the volume of the radio. He was listening to the Deftones, (F/n)'s favorite band. She had showed it to him in high school and he started listening to it ever since. He still had feelings for (F/n), as a matter a fact he never did stop loving her. Sure he had gone out with Cassie and others but he just loved (F/n) more. He sighed at his thoughts and turned to a motel and registered in. It was a rainy night.

"I'm going to a diner, wanna come?"

"No thanks, I'm still investigating on the case I came for." Sam complained and looking back to his computer. Dean looked away grabbing his jacket bothered and opened the door leaving. When he got there he parked baby and entered, he then saw the same guy that was with (F/n) earlier. He was reading something while eating. Dean rolled his eyes but then left to the table he was sitting at. He had to sit with him if he wanted to know more of (F/n).

"Hello, mind if I sit here?" Dean asked nicely with a smile.

"There are sure lots of other booths but sure." He said in a sharp tone. Dean just rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Name's Dean, Dean Winchester." He said as the guy in a doctor coat looked up.

"So you're Dean, huh? I'm William, William Lockwood."

"Nice to meet you William. So you've heard about me?"

"Yeah, you're (F/n)'s ex-boyfriend. You left her after getting in her pants."

"She told you..?"

"All I can say is that you weren't the only one who enjoyed her body." He said with a smirk and sipping on his coffee. Dean was so angry now; he just wanted to punch this pretty boy. What did he mean by not the only one who enjoyed her body?

"What do you mean?" He asked in a more serious tone and looking straight at him.

"Yeah, you were his boyfriend for 3 months right? I was her boyfriend for 2—"

"2 months? Pathetic." He said and gave one chuckle and grabbed his beer bottle drinking some.

"2 years." William said with an annoyed face and looked at how Dean almost choked on his beer.

Dean was left speechless, this guy man could he defeat him in a second. He felt worthless; (F/n) probably lost all her feelings towards him.

"Funny though… in all those 2 years we were together she never stop loving you…" He confessed looking down very sad.

"Huh? Come again." The Winchester said looking at him.

"Yeah, the first and only time I made love to her she moaned out your name. That's why I despite you so much…you never left her heart. I still remember what she told me. I had asked if she was thinking of someone else while I was with her and she just apologized, she told me that you were her past and the person she wanted to be was with me." He said as he smiled but then he frowned. "Even though she told me that I knew she was thinking of you. She may have loved me once but nobody will ever replace you. You mean so much to her, have a care for her." He said standing up and putting his money on the table and leaving. Dean was there speechless and shocked; (F/n) did love him after all huh? He stood up and paid for his beer and leaving. He drove baby all the way to (F/n)'s old house, he knocked and she opened. Her eyes widen and he just gave her a sad smile.

"Dean…what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you (F/n)…"

"Now you come back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, after leaving for 5 years without telling me anything or explaining."

"I had to (F/n), I can explain, can I come in?" He asked politely not trying to lose his temper over why she had gone out with other guy.

"Sure." She said opening the door more and entering. Dean closed it and she sat down Indian style in her couch. He sat next to her and looked at her. She looked so beautiful with her muscle Metallica blouse and her black leggings. She had her soft (H/c) hair into a messy bun. He still remember running his fingers through it while trailing kisses down her neck and—' His thoughts were interrupted by the snapping of her fingers.

"Hello Earth to Dean!" She joked and looked at him. He shook his head and smiled at her. She didn't smile back. She was so angry at him, why he had left she was finally going to get the answers she waited so long for.

"Sorry….so what do you want to know?" He asked her and tried to hold her hands. She pulled the hands to her face and ran through her face after breathing in. She wanted to know some much stuff that her brain froze at the instant he asked her. After a few seconds she manages to let a few words out of her mouth.

"Why…Why did you leave me…?" She asked with an awful tone full of misery. She was looking down crying. That question was the one she wanted for him to answer for so long and she finally managed to ask. He held her hands and sigh. He took one of his hands and wiped her tears away. He smiled and went back to holding her hand. He rubbed his thumb over her hands and smiled more.

"(F/n)...I never told you this but my dad…well my family… we hunt things…supernatural stuff you know? Even though I loved you so much my dad forced me to leave because he was done with the case of this town…I'm sorry…I…" He told her and looked at her. Her tears fell out more and she looked at him.

"Dean…you…you too?" She asked him. He looked confuse.

"Me too? What do you mean?"

"You hunt things as well? My family does the same…well my dad used to…but he…died long ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry but you never told me this, why?" He asked her.

"You didn't tell me either." She replied as well. They both stayed quiet and he then looked at her. She wasn't crying anymore. He smile and then caress her cheek. She let him.

"(F/n)…do you still love me?" He asked with hopes of yes being an answer.

"Dean…" She scoffed. "You can't just ask me that after 5 years…" She looked away letting go of his hands. "I…I don't know…There's just something so special about you I can't let go… Dean, I love you so much it hurts me." She confessed and started to cry again. He hugged her and smiled. He felt so happy to know she still had feelings for him. She hugged back and her tears began to stain his shirt. 'I missed his scent. I missed being hugged by him. Feeling his embrace…his laugh…his smile…I missed…' He then looked down at her and leaned closer to her lips. She saw this and closed her eyes and Dean closed his as well. They lips then touched.

'I missed his kisses.'

The light kiss slowly became deep and passionate. They were both enjoying the kiss and didn't want for it to end. (F/n) felt so happy yet mad at him. She was so happy he came back, she felt so happy they were kissing and that he explained why he left but she was so angry that he didn't have enough trust to tell her why he left. He didn't explain anything and just left like nothing. Dean felt happy as well, he had missed her lips for so long, but he also felt very jealous and kind of angry for what William had told him. He also wanted answers but he didn't want to stop the kiss. She then stopped the kiss herself and looked down blushing. Dean looked at her with a smile on his face and then brought her up by her chin. She looked away and then finally turned to him again.

"Sorry…"

"Mmh? For what?"

"Kissing you..it was a mistake…" She confessed trying to hide that she enjoyed it and wanted to kiss him more.

"What do you mean? You can't tell me you didn't enjoyed it."

"I didn't…would you enjoy a kiss of someone who walked away from you because they didn't trust you?"

"Where are you getting at (F/n)? I never said I didn't trust you."

"Then why did you try and hide it away from me?"

"Because…I don't know! I just. I'm sorry please forgive me…"

"I already did Dean…I forgave you a long time ago but I'm so angry at you I don't even know why."

"…(F/n) I love you…" He said looking at her and looking down. "Why are you leaving?"

"Leaving..? How do you know that?"

"I uhh…" He said trying to make something up. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm leaving to hunt for things as well…a demon or whatever killed my dad and I'm going to go and kill it myself."

Dean whistled and then smiled. Such a badass women he had fallen over for.

"Wanna tag along?" He suggested and she looked up at him.

"I can't…"

"Why? We're hunting as well might as well come. You never know, you might find the creature that killed your dad…" He said and looked at her.

"I have my motorcycle."

"Baby is better."

"Baby?"

"Yeah my Black Impala." He said with a smile and she chuckled. Her smile was so cute.

"I don't know Dean.."

"Come on (F/n)…you'll get to see Sammy again and be with me every day."

"Oh, Sam! I had forgotten about him! How is he doing?"

"He's fine. He misses you. So want to come along yes or yes?" He said not giving no as an option.

"Mmh…let's see." She said putting her index finger in her chin looking up pretending to think. Dean just chuckled at the sight and still held her other hand. Typical (F/n) always teasing and playing around.

"Alright I'll go with you but nothing funny between us okay Winchester?"

"Can't promise that." He said leaning forward to her face and making her blush. He smiled and just locked his forest green eyes on her sweet (E/c) ones. She blushed more and he kissed her. She kissed back for half second and then pulled him away.

"Dean!" She complained and he just smiled at her. "What did I say?" He smiled at her and kissed her again. She finally gave up and kissed him back. They were kissing for a few minutes and then they separated because Sam called Dean asking what the hell was taking him so long. He explained he was with (F/n) and told him that she was going to tag along with them.

"You should probably go, I need to finish packing." She said standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, I'll come for you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Dean. See you tomorrow." She said and closed the door but Dean stopped it with his foot.

"Goodbye kiss?" He asked as he pouted.

"Just leave." She said pushing him softly. He chuckled and looked at her.

"(F/n)…" She stopped and looked at him. He was smiling and looking at her.

"I love you."

"Idiot…" She said closing the door and shaking her head. He smiled and turned to the Impala leaving. What did those kisses mean? Does she want to go back with him? Or maybe not…He sighed and turned up the volume more. He then started to think of William, who the hell is he to (F/n)? He knew he was her other ex but he knew everything about him and (F/n), just what the hell did William and (F/n) do or told each other? Who is he? Dean's thoughts were stopped when he heard a beeps and someone curse. He then shook his head and drove again. (F/n) was at her bedroom packing, she was listening to the same song she listened when she met Dean and when they made love the same song was playing at the back ground. She smiled and after finishing packing the song ended and the other played. This song was the one she was listening when she met William. Diamond Eyes by the Deftones.

William Lockwood

"Turn to page 87 in your reading book." The teacher demanded as a lot of flipping pages were heard. (F/n) was listening to music without letting the teacher know. She sighed and turned the pages making her (color) pen fall. She sighed and turned to get it but saw the handsome guy with dark black hair get it for her. Her eyes then met his, they were ocean blue. He then smiled at her making her blush. This guy was so handsome and she caught his eye. It was said that he was the quiet type, he really didn't talk much but he could make friends easily and could make any girl's underwear wet in merely seconds, but he wasn't like that. Yeah he was able to do all of that stuff but he didn't, at lunch time he would go to the school's library and read away but when he finally noticed the girl sitting next to him, (F/n), he was enchanted by her. He would often see her in the school's old far away tree crying herself out and the he would see her with her friend smiling so happy. He asked one of his friends for her name and what her personality was. They said the same thing they told Dean, She was friendly bubbly and liked to joke around a lot. Even though she had shut herself for merely 3 weeks after Dean left her, but she got over it. Back where they were at, he was holding the pen for her as she blushed. She had found this guy cute but her dreams were at the moment shattered. She couldn't love again, could she? She smiled and grabbed her pen from his hand and wrote down on a little piece of paper. 'Thank you(:' and gave it to him, he smiled as he read it and wrote something on it passing it to her. 'Welcome. I'm William, you?(:' He gave it to her and she just smiled. He knew her name but just wanted to talk more to her.

'(F/n) (L/n), Nice To Meet you William^-^' She wrote down and gave it to him.

'Cool, see you at lunch?(;'

'See you at lunch^-^'

She put back and the bell rang to go to their second period. At lunch they introduced themselves and he became part of her group of friends. She smiled and by 5 weeks they were in love with each other, well he was into her a lot but she just liked him, she loved Dean so using love was a strong word for her so she didn't use it on William. After 3 more weeks William asked her out and she gladly accepted it. After going out for months the school year was ending and William had asked (F/n) to prom in front of all the school. He was holding a poster with a huge letters spelling the word prom and him holding a dozen of white roses in his right hand. The saddest thing of all this was that going to prom with (F/n) was one of Dean's goals.


	3. Welcome!

Hunters In love

Chapter 3

Welcome!~

(F/n)'s alarm went off at 6:00 am. With groans she turned it off and sat up yawning and stretching. She looked around for a bit and then grabbed the clothes that were folded neatly on her drawer. She then went to the shower and stripped listening to some Metallica while showering. After the shower she rode her motorcycle to a coffee shop and brought 3 cups of coffee and some donuts. She had a hard time driving with all of these but she managed. After a while she took her motorcycle to her house and saying goodbye to it since she was no longer going to use it, she was going to be driving with Dean and Sam. She then took a taxi to the motel Dean and Sam were staying at. She knocked on the door like five times until Sam opened. He looked at her. Dean said he was going to come for them but it would probably take forever for him to pick her up so she just decided to go herself.

"(F/n)? Oh right you're coming along with us. Umm let me wake Dean up." He said holding his head half sleep.

"Can I come in? I brought you guys some breakfast, well just coffee and donuts."

"Sure and thanks." He said walking in and helping her carry the coffee. She entered and closed the door. She then saw Dean lying on his stomach on the bed sleeping really cute. She rolled her (E/c) eyes and blushed at her thoughts. She looked away as Sam tried to wake Dean up.

"Dean, hey man wake up (F/n)'s here."

"(F/n)…(F/n)…he groaned and went back to snoring. (F/n) looked at him and then went to the green vase standing in the counter. She removed the flowers and shook it feeling the water move around. She then went to Dean bended down to him and poured it all over him waking him in an instant. She smiled and whispered to him.

"Wake up princess." She then stood up and took her coffee and looked at Sam who was surprise. She went outside to wait for them and Sam looked at Dean who was unamused. He breathed in deeply and then looked away angry. Sam was just resisting a huge laugh. After getting everything ready the boys went outside where they saw (F/n) sitting outside and listening to music with her earphones on with the volume as high as she could put It in. Dean then went down next to her and smiled. She turned and their faces were just centimeters from touching. She blushed and he just smiled. She then got up really quickly and taking a step back looking at him blushing. He smirked and looked at her.

"Let's go princess." He said as he walked to the driver's seat and her going to the back seat. Sam was already waiting for them in the car. After a few minutes they had arrived at a gas station and (F/n) got out stretching herself out.

"(F/n), you want anything?" Dean asked before going in.

"Mmh? Oh just some chips and (Favorite drink)." She said smiling as Dean left. Sam turned to look at her.

"So…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you Dean's girlfriend yet?"

"Girlfriend? Nah, I'm not and I'm not really looking forward to it either." She confessed.

"Oh, I see…that's sad." He said feeling sorry for his brother. (F/n) looked down at her black boots. She wished she was his girlfriend again but she didn't know what she actually felt, sure they kissed last time but that doesn't mean they were going out. Just because they kiss doesn't mean she loved him or that she wanted to be together with him. Dean then came with her snacks and handed them to her. She smiled and took them and thanked him. They were back on the road in seconds.

"Like he literality got on the laundry basket and rolled down the stairs!" Sam told (F/n) while she laughed her butt off at Dean's younger self.

"You got to be kidding, right?" She asked looking at Sam shaking his head in a no.

"Whatever! I was 10 then…" Dean tried to defend himself. After talking more they already arrived at the motel they were going to stay at.

"1 room 2 queens." Dean said and then saw (F/n)'s eyes widen. What about her? That was just Dean's plan.

"Thank you mister, down the hall thanks." The young girl said giving him the keys with a seductive smile making him licks his lips and making him smile. (F/n) rolled her eyes and then turned around and saw Sam staring at her with a smile.

"What?"

"Nothing Miss. Jealousy." He teased her.

"Me, jealous? Puh-lease." She said walking away to the door and making Sam chuckle. Sam and (F/n) were waiting for Dean to come back to open the door but it seemed like he would never come so they just broke in. (F/n) let out a huge sigh and let herself fall on the bed.

"I'm so tiiiiirrrreeeeddd!" She yelled in the pillow as Sam just chuckled and sat on the other bed opening his laptop. She smiled and took her leather jacket off and her boots. She then grabbed some of her cloth from her suit case and took them to the bathroom. She changed to some leggings and a long oversized shirt. She then brushed her teeth and went to bed smiling.

"You're staying up Sammy?" She asked while getting the covers off the bed and jumping in.

"Yeah, going to investigate." He answered with his eyes glued on the computer. She smiled and just went to sleep after saying good night. After a few minutes she felt someone come in behind her and grab her by the waist. She then stood up and looked who it was and Saw Dean smiling at her.

"What the hell, what time is it?"

"It's early."

"Why are you still up Dean?" She asked calming down and rubbing her eyes half asleep.

"I just came in to sleep with you."

"With me?"

"Where else should I sleep then?"

"You could always go and sleep with the receptionist." She said folding her arms and looking at him.

"Oh my God, are you jealous?" He asked amused.

"Me jealous? When pigs fly Winchester." She told him straight up and rolled her eyes. He smiled and then went to her.

"How would you know if I actually made out with the receptionist or not?" He said going to her.

"Umm I don't know. Maybe because of this!" She then pulled the collar of his jacket down revealing a hickey. She pushed him away and he just smiled.

"I'll sleep in the couch then." She said picking up a pillow and a blanket taking it until Dean stopped her.

"Stop, I'll sleep in the couch." He said taking the blanket and pillow off her. He sighed and yawn taking his two jackets off and then taking his shirt off. She blushed and looked away. He smiled and she then jumped back to the bed. At around six (F/n) woke up and took a shower and prepared herself. At around 7:30 she woke Dean and Sam. She sat down and waited for them outside and then saw the receptionist come out and looked down at her.

"Is Dean awake?" She asked (F/n) making her blood boil. She let out a sigh and looked at her.

"No, he's not. And if he's into you he'll call you I'm sure you guys exchanged phone numbers last night so just hold on till he calls okay, sweetheart?" She told her in a sharp tone rolling her eyes as the young receptionist left.

"Alright Sam you got everything we do we head to—"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation with Sammy but I'll like to inform you that the receptionist was looking for you." She said looking at him super jealous.

"Oh really? Maybe I'll go see her later." He joked around with her. He then heard a scoff and she looked annoyed waiting for Sam to unlock the door of the black Impala. She got in and put her earphones on listening to music. The whole ride was quiet awkward but quiet. They then arrived at their destination, an abandon hospital. (F/n) gulp looking at the building and then heard the impala's trunk open and Dean and Sam taking out some guns and other weapons.

"You got everything ready Sam?" Dean asked him holding a shotgun and loading it.

"Yeah." He said as they closed the trunk and looking at (F/n) who was at the back seat looking for something

"Are you ready (F/n)?" Dean asked confused looking over her.

"Uh yes one second please!' She said as she then came out with a 256 Winchester magnum and looked at both guys who were just surprised.

"Alright let's go!" She said with a smile and tied her holster on her waist putting the gun in one of them and putting another gun on the other hole as she walked towards the abandon building. Dean just smirked and looked at her.

"Such a badass cutie." He commented as he followed her from behind. Sam just chuckled and followed as well. After being 15 minutes in the building they had spotted nothing but (F/n) was scared to death. She was still walking next to Dean looking around scared. They then pass by a cart full silver trays, it smelled awful. The trays fell down making a huge sound scaring (F/n) so much she ran to Dean's arms. Dean turned around to face Sam who had accidently bump into it making them all fall. He held her and looked down at her, she then realized it was nothing and pulled away embarrassed. After a few minutes they were all tired and bored.

"Seems like there is nothing but bullshit here." Dean said walking out the entrance with (F/n) and Sam.

"Yeah…" Said Sam walking with Dean.

"I'm hungry." (F/n) said placing her hand on her stomach and yawning.

"Let's stop by the dinner then." Dean suggested.

"Sure." (F/n) said as she began to walk back to the impala.

On their way to the diner they all were talking about their younger self's; all the stories were funny, especially Dean's he was such a clumsy and curious kid according to Sam. When they arrived at the diner they paid for their food and sat down on the booth. (F/n) sat next to Dean and saw Dean staring at the waiter. She rolled her eyes and turned to look at Sammy.

"Does he really do this every time he sees a hot chick?"

"Every time." He sighed and continued on typing. She sighed as well and just drank from her (Favorite Drink) and continued eating.

' _Why am I so jealous? I told myself that I didn't like him….I must be such a bad liar. I love Dean I always have but now I don't know any more I already told Sam I wasn't looking forward to being his girlfriend but I just can't help falling for him, He still has my heart, He's my everything Even though I tell it not to go, Even though I tell it to stop, my heart keeps going towards him…_ '

(F/n)'s thoughts were stopped when she felt her phone vibrate and heard the message tone. She had gotten a message from William. She opened it and read it.

' _How are you doing princess?(:'_

(F/n) smiled and chuckled a bit grabbing Dean's attention. He saw her type away and hit the send message. Who texted her making her smile so big?

"Who was that?" He asked looking at her (E/c) eyes. She was still smiling and she grabbed his nose and moved it side to side teasing.

"No one nosy!" She said chuckling as he stayed confuse. She was so sour a few moments ago and now the text she got made her so happy. He was going to find one way or another who the hell made her so happy because as far as he's concerned he should be the only one making her smile. But then again he was the one making so sour yesterday and today so…

"Touché" He said before sipping on his beer. After eating they went to the motel and waited for night to fall to go to the abandon hospital were people were recently hearing screams coming from it.

"Alright gotta make sure everything is ready so..." Dean said before taking another check to see anything was missing and if everything was in its rightful place. (F/n) grabbed her stuff and tied her holsters. She got her guns and her knifes and hid them inside her sleeves.

"Alright, I'm ready." She said smiling and going to the Winchesters who were still grabbing their stuff. She walked to them and after they were ready the all started to walk to the hospital.

"You can always hold my hand if you want sweetie." Dean joked.

"Haha very funny, as if." She answered and rolled her eyes.

"Guys, focus." Sam scolded as he walked further in. While walking around Sam and Dean saw a little kid walking round. (F/n) saw it as well and then decided to hold his hand. He held it back and smile, he then brought it to his mouth and kissed her hand lightly. She blushed and looked away trying to avoid eye contact. The case ended up being the typical 'burn the toy' case. They all stood around the fire watching the teddy bear burn.

"You were scared of a little kid?" Dean teased (F/n).

"That's not true it's just that…" She said trying to come up with something.

"If you're scared of this ghost kid image when we have one of our own." He said with a chuckled.

"In your dreams Dean." She smiled and gave out a small chuckled. Sam just stood there smiling at the sight of the both of them still holding hands.


	4. You're not my Boyfriend Anymore!

Hunters In love.

Chapter 4

You're not my Boyfriend Anymore!

A/N Whenever I put apostrophes in the beginning of sentence it's because that's what the reader or Dean or any character is thinking.

"Whenever your brother stops flirting we can go." (F/n) complained in the backseat with her arms folded looking really angry and jealous. Sam let out a huge sigh and began to read his dad's journal. (F/n) got out her video game device and started playing letting all her anger go in the game.

"What a fucking bitch…" She said pressing the (A or X depends on what you use Ds or Ps vita) button repeatly. She sighed as she finished her opponent and then heard the Impala's door open. She looked over at Dean who was all smiles.

"Did you get anything besides her phone number?" Sam asked Dean who was holding a small paper with digits written on it. He smiled and then cough.

"Uhh…Yeah yeah apparently there are a number of murders, married couples only. No murder weapon just blood everywhere." He explained as he looked back at (F/n) who was currently playing. He then snapped his fingers in front of her making her lose.

"Hey! You made me lose! Not cool…" She complained and turned it off. He chuckled and turned to look at Sam.

"So? What are you waiting for? Let's go." He said as Dean started the Impala and drove away. It was night and they got to a motel. This time Dean got a separate room for (F/n). She thanked him and said good night to the both of them as she left to her room.

"So uhh…you and (F/n)…" Sam started the conversation.

"What about us?"

"You still have a thing for her?"

"A thing? Of course I do I love her but…"

"But?"

"Nothing Sammy forget it." He said taking both of his jackets off.

"Forget it? No Dean tell me, if you still love her why are you still flirting with chicks everywhere?"

"Sam it doesn't concern you." He said taking his shirt off.

"Yes it does (F/n) part of my family now. Ever since she got in the car with us and started hunting with us. So I have the right to know if you two are something or not because every time I'm with you guys you're either teasing each other yelling at each other or just loving one another." Sam stated and Dean looked at him.

"That's not true; she doesn't even like me anymore."

"Like you? Dean she loves you!"

"Look Sam just forget about it, sooner or later something will happen, and that something will either makes us come back together or break us more, I don't know just forget about it." He said going to his bed and lying. Sam scoff and sighed lying on his bed as well going to sleep. (F/n) woke up an hour later than usual. She woke up at seven and looked for cloths to put on for today. She had decided to wear a Misfits blouse and some ripped skinny jeans. She let her hair loose and put on her favorite (Color) converse. She then walked out with her mini bag and knocked at the Winchester's motel door. Sam opened up as usual and looked at her.

"Uh…(F/n) we were supposed to look professional. We are going to a crime scene, you know."

"Oh my Gosh! I forgot I'm sorry I'll go get change again." She said hurrying back to her motel room. She sighed undressing and looking through her suit case. She found her black shirt and put it on. She then looked for a button white shirt and then found it. She put it on and then she put on some black heels. She sighed and made her hair into a bun letting some strings of hair go behind her ear. He sighed and went out where Sam and Dean were waiting for her. She walked towards them and she smiled. Dean's jaw dropped and he became a little red, Sam noticed and looked at (F/n) with a chuckle. He then got in the car and so did she.

"Come on Dean!" He yelled as Dean shook his head going to the driver's seat. (F/n)'s appearance left him almost drooling. They then arrived at the crime scene where people were looking around.

"I feel like I look like a waitress." She said walking and note pad and pen. "Hello can I take your order?" She joked making Dean chuckled. Sam then shush them as they walked to the crime scene. She then saw blood everywhere and an adult holding the hand of a girl that appeared to be around 8. The Young adult looked at the blood really sad while the little just stayed there emotionless yet with a sad face. They walked to them and the guy looked up to Dean and Sam.

"Hello sir I'm Dean, this is Sam and (F/n)…" He said looking over at her and licking his lower lip and then biting it. Sam then smacked his chest as he reacted. "We- we're here to help investigate, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"I just answered some but alright." He said agreeing, he then saw (F/n) bending a little to the girl in the blonde pony tails.

"You wouldn't mind if I asked her questions right?" She asked looking at him, he smiled at (F/n) and kept staring at her. She smiled back shyly waiting for his response. He smiled more and (F/n) bite on the end of her pen. He wasn't bad at all and she didn't mind if he kept staring at her. He had pretty blue eyes and hair with a mixture of brown and blonde. He was wearing a beanie and a white t-shirt. She found this guys really hot and she honestly didn't mind staring at him the whole morning. They just kept staring at each other until Dean noticed and got super pissed off. He snaps his fingers at the both of them making them lose eye contacted. They both shook their head and looked at Dean who was glaring at both at them.

"Uhh I'm sorry." He said shaking his head. "What was the question again?" He asked looking back at (F/n) who just shook her head and chuckled.

"I'm just going to ask a few questions to your…sister?"

"Oh um yeah my sister and go ahead." He said giving her a smile. She smiled back and took the little girl by the hand to another area of the crime scene. He smiled at the sight of (F/n) and then turned to look at Dean and Sam, Sam was just being his normal self but Dean had this face of 'smile at her again and I will punch you'. The guy just looked at him and smiled then looked away again at (F/n). Dean had enough of this and just left. Sam tried to stop him but couldn't, he sighed and apologized and asked all the questions himself while Dean waited in the car looking at (F/n) smiling and talking to the little girl. It was calming him to see her. She was so beautiful. He loved her a lot but even though he told her more than five times already she never said I love you back he sighed and then saw the guy walk to her. (F/n) smiled and the little girl ran to him. The guy looked down at his little sister and then looked at (F/n). They seemed to have a conversation.

"Thank you for your time." (F/n) said with a smile.

"You're Welcome, I'm Matthew but everybody calls me Matt." He said with a smile and extended his hand. She shook it and smiled more, he was rally handsome.

"I'm (F/n) and I'm very sorry for what happened to your parents…" She told him with a sad look. He shook his head and smiled.

"Thanks but I'll manage. I'll have to take care of my sister for now."

"Yeah good luck." She told him as he nodded.

"Hey can I have your cellphone number? Just in case anything happens." He asked. She just smiled.

"Sure but I left my phone in the car so just give me yours I'll give you a call." She reassured him.

"Alright." He said with a smile as she turned another page on her note pad and began to write.

"Alright I got it. Thanks, I'll give you a call." She said with a smile as she waved goodbye. She then walked to the Impala and opened the door to the backseat. She was all smiles and then she noticed Dean glaring at her. She looked at him confuse and then Sam stopped everything.

"S-So you guys well I mean (F/n)..did you get anything?"

"Well..I got his name does that count?" She joked as Dean gripped on the Impala's wheel.

"Haha what about his number?" Sam continue the joke that was making Dean's blood boil more.

"That as well." She said with a chuckled and then looked at Dean who was just with his big sour face.

"Can we just get to the main part? We came here for the case damn it." Dean's sharp toned amused Sam.

"So apparently, Matt's sister said that a little girl appears on her room every night and tells her to leave. She tried explaining the parents but they didn't listen to her." (F/n) said typing Matt's phone number in her phone and putting the nickname _'Matt^-^'_. She smiled and send him a text saying that he got his number as she put her phone away.

"And that the weapon that was used to kill their parent's is nowhere to be seen." Sam added and they both looked at Dean.

"You know what's missing other than the weapon?" (F/n) said with a funny tone.

"What? More evidence?" Sam asked.

"No, just Dean's smile." She said with one quiet chuckled as Dean turned to face front and turned the Impala leaving to the motel.

"This makes no sense. How can Matt's sister be the only one?" Sam asked as he looked through the papers.

"Maybe because she just a child?" (F/n) confirmed as Dean was still with his unpleasant face. She poked his cheek and smiled while she rested her head in his hand. He looked away and then (F/n)'s message tone went off, she opened it and smiled.

" _Hey, want meet up in the diner around here? It's around a motel.'_

Matt texted her as her, she knew which diner he was talking about, she smiled and closed her phone.

"Hey guys let's go get something to eat." (F/n) suggested as Dean and Sam look up to her. Sam shrug and Dean sigh getting up.

"Yeah, let's go some food might do me good." He said grabbing the keys and walking outside with (F/n) and Sam. Once they got there (F/n) noticed Matt at the end of the booth. She smiled and went to him while Dean paid the meals.

"I'm here!" She said walking over to him. He picked up his head and smiled at her, she smiled too.

"Can I take this seat?" She asked.

"Of course you can." He said smiling as she sat next to him. Dean looked around and saw (F/n) with the guy they had met in the crime scene, he glared at the sight of them talking and gave out a huge sigh.

"Come on Dean, let's go." Sam said walking over to them as well. Dean rolled his eyes and followed behind angry. Sam smiled and went in the booth leaving space for Dean, Dean sat as well and looked away.

"Nice to see you guys again, I'm Mathew but everybody calls me Matt."

"Nice to meet you and see you again, Matt." Sam said as he opened his computer and started typing. Matt smiled and he then looked over at Dean. Dean was glaring at him, all Matt did was smile but then his smile vanished.

"Soo ummm (F/n) what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Free time…mmmh… I don't really have much but I guess I like to—"

"She likes to read or play on her video game console." Dean answered still looking away annoyed.

"Okay then…" Matt said looking at Dean with an awkward expression. (F/n) smiled at him causing his smile to come back. Dean saw this and just sighed waiting for his food to come. It did but he had to be suffering the conversation happening between (F/n) and Matt. He just couldn't stand the thought of (F/n) with another man, and the fact that this guy was making her laugh and smile just made his blood boil more. He had his hands made into fist and was bouncing his leg. The food came and they all started eating and talked, except Dean. He just kept eating and glaring at Matt. After eating everybody had finished and decided to leave.

"Well bye (F/n)." He said with a smile as he waved at her. She smiled and waved back.

"Bye Bye Matt." She said with a smile, he smiled at her as well and then left to his own car. After dismissing, (F/n) went back to the Impala where Dean and Sam were waiting. Dean was so pissed her swore that anybody who dare to talk to him was going to get punched. After a few minutes they got to the motel. Dean got out really angry slamming the door so hard it seemed like he almost broke it. (F/n) closed hers and she looked at Dean.

"D-Dean are you okay?" She asked him scared. Sam's eyes widen and he looked at (F/n).

"I could be any better!" He yelled shutting the door as loud and hard as ever. (f/n) closed one of her eyes at the sound and then opened it.

"Was it something I did?" She asked.

"Probably." Sam answered sighing noticing what he had to deal with. "Sleep tight." He told her as he went inside. (F/n) sighed and then went into her motel room. She changed into a sports bra and some leggings and then went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip till Night because I'm a lazy Shit and I need to finish this xD

"Matt! Get out of there!" (F/n) yelled shooting at the ghost girl behind him. He got his sister and ran her to a safe place as Dean and Sam tried to kill it. At the end everything went well, no serious injuries just some scratches here and there but no serious injuries. After that Matt thanked all of them, Dean being the jealous cutie he is just ignored Matt, he was so tempt to letting him die.

"You're Welcome, Matt." Sam said as he walked towards Dean to help him put away all of the stuff. Matt then turned to look at (F/n), he smiled at her and then got closer to her.

"(F/n)…thank you…"

"You're welcome." She said with a smiled as she looked down getting bit red, She then felt a pair of strong and big hands cup her cheeks. She then looked up at him as he leaned onto her about to kiss her. She closed her eyes but then Dean came in between and pushed Matt away. He then punched him.

"Dean Stop it!" (F/n) yelled as she came between them. Sam was holding his brother and (F/n) was trying to hold Matt.

"What the hell is your problem man?!" Matt yelled at Dean who was trying to break free of Sam to punch him more.

"What is yours you stupid fuck?! Sam let me go!" He yelled as Sam walked away with him to back the Impala. (F/n) let go of Matt and sigh, she then began to cry and looked down.

"I'm so sorry Matt…this is all my faul—"

"Don't blame yourself (F/n)…I'm the one who sorry it was so obvious your friend over there has strong feelings for you and I just ignored it after all the glares he gave me, I'm the one who's sorry." He said looking down at her and taking her tears away. She smiled and he just hugged her, she hugged back and then heard the Impala's door open again and an angry Dean walking over to them, Sam was running after him and caught him turning him back to the car.

"It's best if you go Matt, bye!" (F/n) said in a scared hurry as she turned to the car and saw an angry Dean waiting for her in the car. For everyone's safety Sam drove back to the motel. The whole ride was full of Dean's curses and him yelling at (F/n). She was holding in her tears as she looked down in sadness, Dean was so angry he didn't take any notice of it. Sam was just driving with a worried face and just hoped to never get back to the motel. He didn't want to deal with Dean again, but soon they got there and (F/n) was one of the first to leave the car and speed walked to her door and getting her keys out quickly. It wasn't long before she opened the door but Dean manage to get in her motel room.

"(F/n)! How dare you just walk in here without telling me anything?! That guy was so closed to kissing you if I haven't st—"

"Oh yeah? Maybe I wanted for him to kiss me Dean! Maybe I didn't want you to interfere! Stop what you're doing Dean you're not my boyfriend anymore!" She yelled loudly and Dean still stood there angry listening to her angry yet shocked. The words ' You're not my boyfriend anymore' just shocked him.


	5. I don't know Anything but To love

Hunters In Love

Chapter 5

I Don't Know Anything but Love

"Dean you're not my boyfriend anymore!" She yelled out as her tears quickly rolled down her cheeks. "You can't just leave for five fucking years and then come back expecting me to love you again Dean! We're not in high school anymore! I may have loved you once but ever since you walked away from me, that miserable day you left me on my knees crying in our favorite tree my feelings changed. Of course I love you. I love you so much it hurts me, but I know that if I let my feelings get the best of me I will just keep getting weaker and if I go out with you I will just be depending on you like back in high school. Even though you didn't noticed in high school I let my guard down and let you be my first, I love you much I got very weak every day I was with you. When you left me I didn't know what to do because you made me depend on you so much. You made me so weak Dean! For five fucking years I tried to maintain myself and tried to keep myself strong, so one day I wouldn't depend on you anymore…and I did… I didn't depend on you anymore but you…you came back and took me with you… It hurts doesn't it? To watch the person you once and still love go around and flirt with everyone! Why would you get mad if you do the same to me?! Why don't you let me go with someone else?! Why the fuck does it anger you so much for me to talk to another man if you do the exact same thing to me?! Why Dean?! Why does it—"

 _The moment you stood next to me_

 _I liked the ways your eyes looked (at me)_

"Because you're the only one I love (F/n)! You don't think I felt bad for leaving you?! Don't you think I left because I wanted to?! I would've done anything to stay with you but do you think I made the decision myself?! I wasn't allowed to (F/n)! I love you a lot and it hurt me to know I was leaving you! It wasn't my fault! Well maybe it was for not standing up to my father but family matters (F/n)! Why do you think I did after I left you? All I did was flirt with a number of girls just to get you off my mind but they…they…they were just not you! Maybe some of them had the same beautiful (E/c) eyes as you but they didn't have the same soft and pretty (H/c) color as you. They were just not you (F/n). I loved you so much the only thing that was on my mind for a good and fucking year was you. Now tell me, was I the only thing you were thinking about? Because from what I learned after 6 fucking weeks I left you were already going out with some other guy." He yelled back and looked at her; he then realized her tears and then sighed. What had he done?

"(F/n)…I'm—"

"And do you know why I went out with him? I tried to go out with someone else to forget about you as well, I pretended William was you because he caused me the same happiness you did and I thought I had forgotten about you then but…when we made love I just realized he just wasn't who I was looking for, He wasn't the person that was still in my heart. You were, I love you Dean…"

 _Though I cried yesterday,_

 _Today because of you_

 _My tomorrow will be happy._

She told him crying a lot as she looked straight at him. He looked back at her and then hugged her from the waist and started to kiss her. She kissed back crying and the light kisses became passionate and deep. She took her heels off making her shorter; he kept kissing her and then picked her up kissing her and taking her to the bed laying her. He then took his jacket and shirt off and kissed her, he unbuttoned her blouse and kissed her more removing it and throwing it to the side. She blushed and put her hands around his nape. He looked down at her and smiled, she smiled at him as well and kissed him

"I love you Dean…" She told him with a smile and with her eyes closed.

"Me too (F/n)." He told her. She then opened her eyes.

"You love yourself?" She teased him making him do a happy scoff.

"I love you too silly."

He told her and gave her one small kiss and he then kissed down her neck. She blushed and smile feeling his tender lips kiss down her neck making her shiver and groan a bit. He then sat both of them up and he sat her on his laps. He caressed her back as she kissed his neck leaving a hickey on it. She then kissed him and he kissed back as he broke the seal of her lips with his tongue melting in her mouth. She blushed and grabbed onto his back as his hands travel to the back of her waist and unzipped her tight black skirt. He then laid her back and took off her skirt. She blushed and looked at him; he smiled at her and began to kiss her again. She kissed him back and unbuckled his belt. She then bit his bottom lip making him smile a bit; he then just went back to kissing her as she took his pants off. Now she was just in her undergarments and Dean in his boxers. She smiled and looked at him as he slid his fingers down her body making her shiver. She then felt him undo her bra and her perfected sized breast popped out, she let out a squeal and blushed closing her eyes covering herself. She didn't know why she was covering herself, she just felt the need to do so and as soon as she opened her eyes again she saw Dean smiling at her.

"Why are you so shy now (F/n)? Just like old times…" He said picking her chin up and kissing her. She kissed back and her arms slowly removed themselves from her chest and wrapped themselves around his neck. He kept kissing her and he slowly grip one of her breast making her squeak. He smiled and then took it in his mouth as his other free hand went to her womanhood rubbing it and then taking her panties off. He smiled and looked at her, she had her eyes closed and was blushing a lot. Again he went up to her and whisper into her ear.

"Relax"

She nodded and took a deep breath before letting Dean take control of her body. Dean turned her around and started kissing her hips and then going up to her back, her shoulders and finally her mouth. She kissed back and blushed as Dean's hand went underneath her and rubbed her up and down feeling her wetness in his fingers. He smiled and put in one of his fingers inside her. She moaned and closed her eyes blushing. He smiled and put in another one pushing them in and out. (F/n)'s loud moans were music to Dean's ears. They were still the same, the same innocent ones and the same cute ones. He smiled and started fingering her faster.

"Louder (F/n). I want to hear your sweet moans baby." He told her as he pushed them and pulled them faster, she did what she was told since her moans were just becoming louder. He smiled and kissed her nape. She blushed and continued moaning at the movements of Dean's fingers. He then took them out and looked at them; he smiled and then looked back at her.

"Don't look at me like that..." She said embarrassed, he went down a bit and kissed her. She kissed back and turned around facing him and picking up her knee a bit. She felt something throb against her knee. She looked down to see what it was and saw Dean's shaft standing hard. She blushed and looked up to him. He gave her a smirk and kissed her. She obviously kissed back and then took him into her hands much to his surprise. She smiled and took him out of his boxers and stroked him causing him to groan. She smirked and slowly jerked him making him break the kisses he was giving her to moan. She smiled and just kept jerking more.

"(F/n)…f-fuck…" He moaned much to her likings as she did it even faster making him moan more her name. She loved the sound of his deep voice moaning her name. After a few minutes Dean was looking at her with an amazed look.

"Fuck (F/n) we're doing this right now!"

He told her bringing her up and sated her on his knees making his way into her. She moaned and blushed a lot; he smiled and began bouncing her up and down on him. He smiled and bounced slowly at first waiting for her to moan for more and soon he got what he wanted.

"D-Dean! Fuck faster!" She moaned.

"Yes ma'am." He smirked and nodded bouncing her faster and harder on him. She began to scratch his back as she moaned out his name more. He was having a lot of pleasure from her body to notice that she had scratched his back. He kept bouncing her and leaving hickeys all over her neck to make sure she was already owned. Make sure no guys like that idiot Matt would touch her or even dare to look at her. Just thinking about them about to kiss angered Dean and thrust more into her.

"Am I the only one to touch you and make you feel like this (F/n)?" He asked her as he laid her on the bed looking at her still thrusting into her.

"W-What do you meaaahhh—" She tried to speak but Dean was just making her moan more and more. He smiled and thrust harder.

"I'll take that as a yes then babe." He told her kissing her and thrusting more into her driving her crazy. She blushed and moaned more.

"D-Dean fuck! I'm close Dean!" She moaned as she gave her last moans.

"Heh good (F/n) come with me sweetie." He said with a smirk and thrusting more into her as he moaned more and feeling her come all over him. He smiled and thrust a bit into her until pulling out and coming all over her. She blushed and felt the warm whitish cream all over her, she then took a look herself and blushed even more and felt Dean just lay besides her breathing heavily. She smiled and then looked away; Dean noticed her strange behavior and turned to cuddle her. He hugged her from her waist and kissed her neck and then she turned her head to kiss him, he kissed back and smiled.

"I love you (F/n)." He told her straight up making her blush.

"I…I love you too Dean." She told him blushing and smiling.

"Then its settle right? You're my girlfriend." He told her kissing her neck.

"Mmh…let's see…" She put a finger in her chin in a position as if she was thinking. He just smiled at it and kissed her shoulder and neck. She smiled and turned her head to him.

"Your answer?" He asked giving her another kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Of course I'll accept to be your girlfriend idiot!" She said kissing him making him smile. They made out for a few minutes and then separated.

"Let's go take a shower Dean." She told him sitting up, he made a fake pout.

"Aww why we're so warm in bed let's just stay this way."

"I'm so not sleeping with your cum all over me, that's gross." She said chuckling and standing up letting Dean get a view of her nice and perky butt. He smiled and saw her bending over to get some of her clothing. He wrapped the covers of the bed to wrap his lower region. He went to her and spank her making her squeal.

"D-Dean! You idiot!" She smacked his bare chest as he laughed at the sight of her blushing and speed walking to the shower.

"I'll be with you in a second!" He yelled as he got up and heard her 'kay'. He got his phone and looked at the time, it was getting late. Not that he cared or was going anywhere but he had to wake up early tomorrow to leave for another case. He shrugged it off and then went to the shower with (F/n). He came behind her and kissed her neck smiling. She felt a shiver down her spine as she turned to see Dean. He then picked her up and lean her against the shower's wall kissing her. She kissed back and smile.

"Haven't you got enough Winchester?" She teased him as he shook his head in her neck and stop.

"Nope." He said and continued eating her neck. On the other side of the wall a tired Sam was getting no sleep because of this two having way too much fun. He felt happy but tired, happy that his brother and (F/n) were back together but tired that they had been moaning way too loudly. After the shower and some hickeys (F/n) and Dean went to sleep. The bed was big enough for the both of them and so they slept together leaving poor Sammy alone, though he was enjoying it. He was enjoying not hearing Dean's snoring and his snoring for (F/n). Before going to sleep (F/n) and Dean were awake for a few minutes just talking while holding hands under the covers. The both of them were having fun and laughing until Dean looked at her and smiled and then sighed.

"(F/n)…just who exactly is William?" He asked still smiling at her.

"William…William…William Lockwood… He…he's someone very special to me Dean and I'm not sure if telling you just how special he is to me is right. You'd probably get super mad." She said.

"I won't, please tell me. I need to know." He told her with a smile making her get a little confident.

"Well if you really want to know, William is…just a guy….just a guy…just a rich and quiet guy."

"Rich and quiet?" Dean question her.

"Rich and quiet." She stated once again as she turned to smile at him, he smiled back and waited for her to say more.

"After you left about 3 weeks later a new guy came to my first period, and by coincidence he sat right next to me in your seat. I really didn't pay much attention to him since I was really sad and kind of shut myself off from everybody. You leaving me made me really sad so I just shut myself and did talk to anyone. After those 3 weeks my pen falls down and this guy with ocean blue eyes and soft dark hair just so happened to get it for me and then I kind of did the same thing to you. I wrote him a note but his said Thank you instead of Welcome like yours but with the same little happy face at the end. So me and this guy kept exchanging notes and everything until we actually talked to each other in lunch that same day I met him by the notes we send, so this guy just so happen to be the total opposite of you. You see he was quiet and you were loud and friendly. He really never talked to anyone besides me and my friends. He likes jazz and you like rock."

"You know it!" He said with a smile and kissed her.

"Yeah and well you have this amazing forest green eyes that turn slightly darker you see something you dislike and—" She got red and noticed she was just admiring his eye and he just chuckled and kissed her, she kissed him back.

"And well he had really pretty ocean blue eyes that I kept staring at and eventually fell in love with. You see I ended up **liking** him and so I became his girlfriend. He took me to prom and everything and—"

"He took you to prom?" Dean asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah he asked me in front of the whole school and he just took me." She told him and smiled, Dean made a sad smile and signal her to continue the story.

"So after graduation we were still going out until I dropped out of collage. I really did see myself graduating collage when I wanted to hunt the thing that killed my father and plus I didn't even know what to be. So I broke up with him after 2 lovely years and well he told me he would never stop loving me and would do anything he could to make sure I was safe, I found it odd but just carried out with my life so yeah…but he was serious about never stop loving me because he hasn't been on a date since then nor has he talked to anyone besides his patients, but oh well and that's all."

"You're forgetting something."

"What is that?"

"You guys made love."

"Oh yeah…do you really want to listen to that?"

"I'm all ears."

"Fine, so it was in after graduation when he took me to his house for Christmas Eve because he wanted to celebrate with me since he had no one to celebrate it with. His parents they both well they both don't have time for their son since they have very important business to run since their family is rich. So I stayed over at his house to watch movies and cuddle all day but soon we just ended up making out and have sex on the couch, but I made the mistake of moaning your name instead of his..." She said in a sad smile and looked away, Dean just smirked. "So then I apologized to him and he being the sweet guy he is accepted my apology and made sweet sweet love to me, he then gave me this." (F/n) said taking out a beautiful blue moon necklace. Dean saw it and looked down sad. (F/n) starred at the necklace and held it on her hand then closed it with her eyes closed smiling.

"It means a lot to me." She said and then put it away.

"Say…(F/n)…"

"Yes?"

"You…you aren't disappointed in me for not buying you things like those right? I mean like he could buy you the world and I can't even pay a lousy dish at the diner nearby." He said with a sad smile.

"Mmmh… not really…I never really found those kind of things important… yeah our job doesn't pay us but hey I get to spend time with the person I love and kick ass at the same time what else can I asked for?" She said with a smile as Dean hugged her, she hugged back and looked at him.

"Dean it doesn't matter how rich a person is, I'm not the type of girl to look for material stuff, I look for how the guy is and how he'll treat me. And it just happened that you treat me like I'm the best fish in the sea. Not counting you flirting with others,eh? At the end I just love you for you Dean." She said with a smiled as he picked her and kissed her. He was so happy to hear that and relief. After the conversation they fell asleep cuddling one another.

 _Neither his face nor his style_

 _I just needed his tender love_

 _To forget all the time that has passed_

 _I can now no longer do anything without you_

 _Cause I know nothing else but love..._


	6. Future Plans

Hunters In love

Chapter 6

Future Plans.

(F/n)'s alarm started to ring loudly. She heard Dean groaned making his arms go lose around her waist, he then turned around giving her his back. She smiled and turned it off sitting up and stretching. She got some of her cloths and went to take a shower, she then let the water run while undressing. Meanwhile Dean was on the bed and all he heard was the water running. He smiled and then stood up stretching and walking to the shower where he saw (F/n) undressing and ready to get in the shower. She then turned around to look at Dean who was wearing nothing else but boxers.

"Holy crap Dean you scared me!" She yelled and then began to laugh. Dean smiled and hugged her giving her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled and looked at him.

"Yeah good morning to you too (F/n)." He said smiling and resting his chin on her head.

"Haha Good Morning Dean." She said with a smile and looking up at him. He just smiled at her.

"You're so mean! Taking a shower without me." He said with a fake pout. She tip toe up and bit his lower lip.

"You're already here so let's go ahead and take it."

"Sounds good." He said picking her up and kissing he as she lower her hands to his waist and taking his boxers off.

"So he just told me to ask you for his cloths." (F/n) explained.

"Ugh Dean's such a pain." He complain walking over to his suitcase and picking up some random cloth.

"Tell me about it." She said as she heard Sam chuckle.

"You weren't complaining last night were you?"

"S-Shut up!" She said very red and just took Dean's cloths away running back to her room very red. Sam smiled and just went back to putting everything away and getting ready for another case in another town.

"Here you go." (F/n) said giving the cloths to Dean and then just walked to her suit case putting everything away. Dean got dressed and then went back to her and hugged her from behind kissing her shoulder. She smiled and turned to kiss him, he held her by the waist with one arm as he kissed her. She hanged onto his nape and kissed back smiling and feeling his free hand move her loose her behind her ear. They kissed passionately for a few minutes and then pulled away.

"Dean hehe no really we have to get ready so stop kiss—" (F/n) said in between kissing since Dean wouldn't stop kissing her. She giggled and was able to put all her stuff away. She walked outside with Dean and saw Sam.

"Whenever you love birds are ready I'll be happy to leave."

"Alright Sammy we're leaving! Let me just pack my stuff…"

"I already did it for you."

"Thanks man I owe you one."

"Just shut up and drive." He complained and as they left. After 5 days they arrived at another town at another country. The motel they stopped by was attended by a man around his twenties. He had long brown hair and normal brown eyes but still handsome.

"So two kings?" He asked writing something down and then turned to look at them again and noticed (F/n) in her tight skinny blue jeans and her pinkish whitish shirt that was covering everything but her belly button, the jeans were high enough to cover everything else though. He smiled at her and she smiled back awkwardly, Dean noticed and took her by her waist with one arm bringing her to him, he wanted to make sure the guy knew who she belong to. She squeal and then looked at him blushing, he smiled at her and then looked at the guy with the brown hair the guy just looked away giving them the keys. Dean snatched them and glared at him as he walked with (F/n) in his arm. Sam just chuckled and took the other keys walking behind them.

"Dean!"

"What?" He asked her with a serious face as she began to laugh. She broke free from his arm and continued to laugh, Sam joined in too.

"What are you guys laughing at?"

"The way you reacted towards that guy." Sam answered still laughing.

"Well I got to make sure everyone knows who she belongs to!" He explained as Sam and (F/n) continue to laugh. Dean gave them a tch and opened the door to the room him and (F/n) were going to stay at. (F/n) and Sam gave each other a fist bump and (F/n) went to Dean as she closed the door. He looked at her and undid his weapon bag kind of mad. She walked to him and poked his cheek.

"Dean, why are you so mad?" She asked him poking circles on his cheek. "Dean…" She said in a squeaky voice and looked at him pouting. He then grabbed her by her hand that was poking his cheek and laid her on the bed. He was on top of her with only his arms holding him up; he looked at her serious and then kissed her. She kissed back and then felt Dean pulled away trailing kisses down her neck. She blushed groaning and looking at him. Dean smiled and began to laugh.

"Who's laughing now?" He said laughing.

"D-Dean you idiot!" She took him off her and smacked his back. He covered himself laughing as she walked away really red.

"Don't go babe! He said going to her and getting her by the waist bringing her back to him. She started to laugh and Dean kissed her neck playfully. After playing, they were all sitting on the diner's booth talking about the case. The waiter came in front of them taking their order, she was eyeing Dean much to (F/n)'s amusement.

"Yeah I'll get a burger and fries and a coke, how about you (F/n)?"

"The same." She answered still looking at the waiter in blonde curly hair. Sam then ordered himself and Dean just smiled and turned to look at (F/n). He kissed her forehead and grabbed her by her shoulder, she smiled and put her hands on his chest burying the side of her face on his chest. Sam smiled at them and went back to his computer.

"I love you Dean."

"I love you too (F/n)." He answered and lean to her face about to give her a kiss until the waiter came with their food. She looked at (F/n) and Dean and gave (F/n) the 'I _dare you to kiss him'_ look. (F/n) smirks and cupped Dean's face and kissed him deeply. Dean's eyes widen and then kissed back, (F/n) pulled him away and licked her upper lip smirking looking at the waiter as she scoff and left. As soon as she left Sam put his hand up and (F/n) gave him a high five. Dean just sat there with a smile as he ate. They talked and ate and laughed, they were all having a good time and when (F/n) yawned they all left, it was already night so they just decided to head back and continue the case the next day. (F/n) and Dean went to their room but were stopped by Sam.

"Guys just keep quiet okay? I want to sleep good tonight if you don't mind." He said with a teasing smile, Dean smiled back and spanked (F/n)'s butt making her squeak and get red.

"Gotcha Sammy." He said with a smirk leading a really red (F/n) in he then closed the door and Sam heard (F/n) smack Dean, he chuckled and went to his own room.

"I swear if you do that again Winchester—"She told him standing up and saw Dean on the edge of the bed taking his boots off and his upper clothing. He chuckled and then turned around to look at her.

"You'll do what?"

She had her arms folded and her eyebrow raised with a serious expression, she looked really serious and scary. He swallowed his saliva and looked at her.

"I'm serious Winchester." She said with still the scary look as he nodded, she then smiled and then sat on the bed as well taking her shoes off and humming. He sat there shocked and confuse. Dean Winchester, the famous hunter who has defeated lots of scary stuff with his brother Sam and didn't take any orders from any women was afraid of (F/n) (L/n)? He shook his head at his thoughts and chuckled a bit. No way he was afraid…was he? (F/n) lay down and sighed smiling and closing her eyes ready to sleep. Dean looked at her and smiled as he laid down as well facing her. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead and bringing her into his arms. She smiled and hugged him back kissing him as he kissed back. They both each other passionately and deeply he then stop and cupped her right cheek.

"(F/n)…."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to make you a promise."

"Dean Winchester making promises?"

"(F/n)…I'm serious…" He said with a small chuckle.

"Alright, what is it?"

"After all of this…I promise…" He said having such a hard time saying it.

"You promise…?"

"I promise…to marry you…"

"Marry me?"

"That's if you would still stay with me after all of this…"

"After this…Dean…I really never planned of what to do after everything is done…"

"Well you should start right?" He said with a smile still caressing her cheek. She smiled.

"Yeah… I might want to marry and have a family…and a happy home…"

"I want to be the lucky one does will be able to give you all of that if you don't mind."

She smiled and put her finger in her chin as if she was thinking making Dean chuckle, she smiled and nodded.

"Of course you'll be the one, if it isn't you then it's no one."

"That's sound great.." He said and kissed her, she kissed back and smiled. He then kissed her forehead and smile.

"So after all of this you want to become Ms. Winchester and have lots of Winchesters running around?"

"Only 2 or 1." She said with a smile as he nodded.

"Where do you want to live babe?"

"Maybe back to my town…"

"You mean our right?"

"Yeah…our." She said with a smile and he kissed her one last time.

"Night (F/n)…"

"Night Dean." She smiled and cuddle with him closing her eyes ad sleeping. She had dreamt about her future with Dean.


	7. Staying Over

Hunters In Love

Chapter 7

Staying Over

"God I fucking hate cold weathers…" (F/n) shivered as she rubbed her arms with her hands. She was at the cemetery with the Winchesters. They were going to burn some bones of the spirit they were recently hunting. She then heard their shovels hit something; she then picked up the material they were going to burn the bones with and then passed it to Dean.

"Thanks." He said with a smile and poured it all over the bones as Sam got out of the grave. Dean started the fire and got out as well. They were all watching the bones burn without even shivering. (F/n) kept on shivering and looked at Dean, she smiled and blushed a little. Even after all of these days she still hasn't believed she was his girlfriend. I mean who would? Dean Winchester, probably the cutest and hottest guy ever. Amazing at almost everything, sex hunting stuff and making people smile at times. For (F/n) he came in as the perfect boyfriend but even though he's good at all of those things he still had his bad stuff. For example, his flirt with every girl he thinks is cute or the way he doesn't think of stuff before doing them. But he was still a nice guy, a really nice one she had fallen for and she was just a girl who had enough knowledge but very few experience with this supernatural stuff but with enough to keep her safe. She kept staring at the fire while still shivering. She then felt Dean's arms go behind her and cuddle behind her trying to keep her warm. She blushed a lot and smiled a little bit.

"Better?" He asked her with a smile.

"Much better." She answered as she turned her head up looking at him with a smile. He smiled back at her and kissed her. The fire soon extinguish and they put the dirt back and after they were done they went back to the motel. Dean and (F/n) said goodnight to Sammy as they went into their own room. (F/n) sigh in relief and let herself fall on the bed smiling. Dean chuckled at it.

"Glad we're back?"

"Yeah…all I want to do is stay warm in bed and cuddle all night." She said smiling with her eyes close. Dean smiled and took both of his jacket off but leaving his shirt on. She then squealed at the smack Dean gave her butt. She stood up, turned around red and smacked him as he laughed a bit.

"Dean! What did I tell you about spanking me?"

"You just told me _not_ to do it in public." He reasoned with a smile. She looked away red and he then came to her bringing her to him by the waist. He then kissed her as she kissed back.

"Meanie…" She told him between kisses with a pout. He smiled and she smiled as well as they kissed more.

"Are you going to tell me you don't enjoy being spanked by me?" He questioned her kissing her more and his other hand slowly reaching to her thigh and gripping it. She blushed and looked at him.

"Dean…not right now…it's too cold…" She said shyly as he kissed her neck making her blush more.

"So? Sex can warm us up…" He said in his deep voice as he continued trailing kisses down her neck and then finding her sweet spot. He smiled and sucked on it leaving a hickey. She smirked and looked at him.

"If you insist…" She said with a smirk as he grin back picking her up and putting his hands on her butt to hold her up as she hang onto his nape and wrap her legs around his waist. He then laid her on the bed while still kissing her, she kissed back and took his shirt off and with her foot she removed one of her shoes and with the other foot she removed the other. Dean smiled and took her blouse off and almost tearing her pants off. He took a glance at her and smirk while giving her a kiss on her stomach. She blushed and smirk about to take her bra off when her phone rang. Dean groaned in annoyance and kept kissing her.

"Dean let me go get it..." she said with an annoyed tone, Dean sighed angrily. She got her phone and answered.

"Hello?"

" _(F/n)? Oh thank God you answered_!"

"Elise? Is that you?" (F/n) asked in a surprised tone.

" _Yes it's me and I really need your help, please come to me (F/n) I I I—_ "

"Okay Elise Calm down, are you still in town?"

"Y-yes please come over (F/n) I need your help!"

"Okay, I'll be over there soon. Go to William's tell him I send you and don't go anywhere until I go over there, okay?"

"O-okay but come quickly! There's this monster! Please just come!" She then hung up and (F/n) dropped her phone on her bed as she sighed and ran her hands over her face. Dean saw her and went to her kissing the part where her shoulder and neck meet. She looked down and he then turned her to him.

"What's wrong?"

"My friend well my best friend you know Elise oh wait you don't you left when she came." (F/n) answered in quick and scared tone.

"Shh….Relax okay? Just tell me."

"..We're going to have to go back to town…."

"You mean your town?"

"Yeah _my_ town…"

"We'll leave tomorrow morning, I'll explain to Sam okay?"

"Okay." She said in a sweet tone.

Dean smiled and then kissed her forehead; she smiled back and kissed him.

"Say, can we go back to what we were doing?"

"Dean..! Hehe…alright…" She said as they began to make out and the moans eventually started. The next morning (F/n) woke up and took a quick shower. She then woke Dean up and Dean woke Sam and explained everything. They then headed to (F/n)'s hometown while she explained everything on their way.

"Did she describe the monster?"

"No, she just told me to get to her quickly. Well I sent her to William's but—"

"William?" Sam asked.

"I'll introduce you to him later okay?"

"Alright." Sam finished the conversation and (F/n) put her earphones on listening to her music while looking out the window.

 _Elise_

"Hey why are you so sad out here?" A sweet soft voice asked a sad (F/n). (F/n) looked up and saw a pale girl with green eyes and brownish blondish curled hair; she was wearing a blue flower crown. The girl smiled at (F/n) and (f/n) just looked down wiping the tears and standing up.

"I'm Elise Waterman, you?"

"I'm (F/n) (L/n)…" She responded in a sad low voice.

"Nice to meet you (F/n)-kins." Elise said with a smile.

"Kins? What's that?"

"Oh it's nothing but you didn't answer my question, why are you all the way over here crying?"

(F/n) thought twice before answering. She had no idea who this girl was and what were her intentions even though she seemed really nice. She shook her head and turned her head to the girl, the girl just smile and waited for her answer.

"I'm sorry I just—"

"Oh right, you don't even know me that well so there's no way you're going to tell me. I'm such an idiot, sorry." She face palmed making (F/n) chuckle a bit. She then smiled at (F/n) again and started showing up in the same tree at the back of the school to find a lonely and depress (F/n) crying her sadness out. After a while (F/n) stopped crying and showing her happy self, that was when William came to the picture. (F/n) had already told Elise everything about her and Dean and it made her feel better. Now she was dating William and told Elise everything. (F/n) had become best friends with the hippie and was almost like sisters. They still are, they still keep in touch and everything even though (F/n) hasn't told Dean who Elise was.

"So this William guy…he's the new kid right? The one with Black hair and blue eyes?"

"The one and only."(F/n) said sipping on the beer Elise had secretly bought her.

"No way! But that guy is stinking rich! Plus he's way to quiet and weird…"

"Weird? I thought girls describe him as hot."

"Well not this girl (F/n)."She said with a smile, (F/n) smiled and they just kept on talking.

Sooner (F/n) told Elise why she was so interested in supernatural stuff, it was because it was in her family and the thing she was going to go after high school killed her father. Elise understood everything and accepted her not judging her or anything, another reason why (F/n) loved her. (F/n) later introduced Elise to William and they seemed to get along. (F/n) just smiled and finally felt happy. She felt like she was welcome and loved already. A loving boyfriend and a beloved sister. She considers Elise a sister.

"(F/n)? Babe? We're here, well at least I hope this is the right place…"She heard Dean's voice call for her as she woke up. She woke up quickly and got out the Impala turning to look at the huge house in front of them and then smiled.

"Yeah..we're here." She said as she looked back at them with a smile. "Let's go."

They both nodded and started to follow her, she then knocked on the door and a butler opened it.

"Miss…(L/n) right? Young Master is expecting you please come in." He told her formally as she entered with a smile looking at the inside of the house's entrance; It was still the same one as ever.

"Over here miss. Miss Elise is already for you in the living room but young master is out at the moment. Make yourselves at home." The butler said as he left once he led them to the living room where they spotted a girl in the sofa looking really worried.

"Elise?"

"(F/n)?" The girl in a hippie dress asked as she stood up and ran to hug (F/n).

"Oh man it's been ages! But tell me what's wrong." (F/n) said as she let her go and the girl nodded.

"W-Well I was just in my apartment when suddenly this. This man with yellow eyes he. He-"

"Yellow eyes?" Sam asked as she turned to look at him and nodded. (F/n) sighed and then smiled.

"He told me he was after you (F/n)…" Elise said with fear in her voice. (F/n) looked back at Dean and he shrug she then turned back to Elise and smile sadly.

"D-did he do anything else to you?"

"Anything?" She asked.

"Yeah, like did he appear or tell you anything else?"

"N-no…" She said as the door was heard being open and footsteps coming closer. They all turned around and saw a six foot guy with black hair and blue eyes come in. He was wearing a blue suit. He looked at all of them and then looked at (F/n) and smiled. She smiled back and waved, he walked towards her and gave her a hug and she hugged back. Dean cleared his throat and looked at the both of them with a serious expression. (F/n) just smiled and rolled her eyes. They all sat down and started talking.

"Elise this is Dean and his brother Sam."

"Oh Dean, the one you told me about?"

"Uhh yes…" (F/n) said in a quiet voice as she looked away from Dean.

"Don't worry Dean; everybody makes mistakes so you're good in my book." Elise said with a smile.

"I like her, she's cool." Dean said and taking another of the appetizers in his mouth. (F/n) smiled and then looked at William who had been staring at her the entire time. (F/n) smiled at him shyly and he smiled back. Dean took (F/n)'s hand in his and smiled at her, she blushed a bit and smiled back. They soon started to talk about the case. Soon it got late and they had forgotten to rent a motel.

"So now what?" (F/n) asked.

"Let's just go and rent one." Dean reasoned with her.

"Really? At this hour? Any ideas Sammy?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"No."

"Let's just go rent one (F/n)." Dean said once again.

"Why don't you guys just stay here?" A deep voice came from behind them and William came sipping on his coffee.

"No Man we can—"

"Really? We wouldn't be a bother?" (F/n) asked.

"(F/n), when have you even been a bother to me? Come on, I'll lead you guys to your rooms." He said walking to them. (F/n) nodded and followed him and turned to look at the boys, Sam just shook his head sighing and follow. Dean stood there mad and just sighed loudly following as well. William took Sam to the first room and Sam just thanked him. William nodded and just took (F/n) to a room for two.

"I'm guessing you're sleeping with Dean."

"Y-Yeah I am." (F/n) confessed looking down red. Dean caught up to them and then looked at (F/n), (F/n) smiled and Dean just went in the room. She sighed and turned to look at the six foot man.

"Thanks a lot William…"

"Anything for you (F/n)." He said with a smile that could make any girl fall in love. (F/n) smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back and smile as he left; (F/n) went in and saw Dean laying on the bed with his arms folded and not looking happy. She giggled and went to him and she sat next to him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Everything! I don't want to stay in Mr. Perfect's house."

"It isn't so bad Dean, plus we'll leave by the time you know."

"Not so bad? Easy for you to say, you've been here with him." He told her coldly. She took it as an insult. She felt like he was rubbing it in her face that she had slept and been with another man other than him. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Jesus Dean, it's not my fault you left and someone else just took your spot. Good night." She told him coldly as she turned her back to him and got under the covers. He turned his head to her and looked down and sighed.

"That's not what I meant babe…" He said as he laid holding her from behind and kissing her neck. She groaned and slapped his hands. He still didn't let go.

"I'm sorry." He said as he kissed her more, she began to giggle. She didn't know how but Dean had his way of always making her happy, no matter how angry she was at him she would always forgive him and go back to him. He is the love of her life after all. She smiled and turned her head to him and she slowly kissed him. He kissed back passionately and smile.

"Good night babe." She told him and he just smiled.

"Good night to you too." He said kissing the back of her head.


	8. Andras

Hunters in Love

Chapter 8

Andras

Dean woke up and didn't found (F/n) next to him. He wondered where she had gone too as he got up and yawned. He walked to the white door next to the window and opened it and walking in the bathroom. His eyes widen at the sight of it. It looked really nice, there was a both a bath tub and shower in the room. The bathroom was bigger than any motel shower he ever was. He smiled widely and took his clothes off entering the bath tub. After what seemed the best shower of his life he got out with a towel wrapped around his waist and headed for his suit case. He then got dressed and tried to remember the way back to the living room. The mansion was just too big and he got lost until he heard the butler call his name.

"Mr. Winchester? Are you lost?"

"Oh umm no, I-I'm just looking for (F/n)."

"Oh Miss (F/n)? She's with Master William in his music room." He replied Dean politely. Dean sighed and then smiled. He tried not to get angry and just smiled to the butler.

"Can you take me to them?"

"Sure thing Mr. Winchester."

The butler walked Dean around and Dean followed. He looked around and saw a lot of doors, he wonder where they all lead to. The butler then stopped and looked at Dean.

"We're here." He whispered and then saw Dean looked at him confuse. Dean smiled and patted his shoulder. The butler bowed and left.

"Thanks man." He said as he was about to walk in but heard William singing and playing.

 _I give her all my love_

 _That's all I do_

 _And if you saw my love_

 _You'd love her too_

 _I love her_

 _She gives me everything_

 _And tenderly_

 _The kiss my lover brings_

 _She brings to me_

 _And I love her_

 _A love like ours_

 _Could never die_

 _As long as I_

 _Have you near me_

 _Bright are the stars that shine_

 _Dark is the sky_

 _I know this love of mine_

 _Will never die_

 _And I love her_

 _Bright are the stars that shine_

 _Dark is the sky_

 _I know this love of mine_

 _Will never die_

 _And I love her_

He heard everything and then when he stopped he knocked and entered as he saw (F/n) smiling sitting in a stool in front of William who was also sitting in a stool in front of her. They were both basically staring at each other. (F/n) then noticed him and smiled at him waving. William saw Dean walk in and looked away unamused.

"Good Morning!" She said happily as Dean looked at her with a serious face. He didn't want to get angry but he couldn't help it. Some rich guy that stole his girlfriend's heart once was singing to her, and this fucker sang well. William sighed and got up stretching and walked to the door about to leave. He then stop and smiled at (F/n) waving her goodbye as he left. She waved back and smile as well. Once the door got shut Dean began to speak.

"What the hell (F/n)?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to him and why the hell is he even singing to you?"

"Well first of all you looked like such a cute baby while sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up and he was singing for me? He just asked me for my opinion on how he played. Don't get so jealous." She chuckled a bit and got up from her stool walking over to him. She was joking with him but he just wasn't in the mood at the moment.

"Where the hell is Sam?"

"At his room. He's investigating with Elise."

"And you're here eyeing mister pretty blue eyes."

"Hey you were the one sleeping."

"Because you didn't wake me up!"

"Even if I tried to wake you up you wouldn't want to unless I threw water on you." She reasoned. Dean gave a huge sigh and then closed his eyes and looked at his girlfriend who was smiling. She tip toe to him and kissed him as he kissed back.

"Come on babe…don't get so jealous…." She said in between kisses while smiling. He then slowly started to smile and picked her up kissing her and caressing her back. Their soft and slowly kisses slowly became deep and quick kisses. He then began to eat her neck leaving her hickeys. She blushed and enjoyed the feeling of his mouth traveling on her. She then felt his strong hands removing her leather jacket and she groan a bit. He then reconnected their lips and kissing her deeply.

"D-Dean…N-not mmmh here…" She said in between kisses and groans. She blushed and then felt Dean stopped as he smirk breathing heavily. She smirked at him and felt him lowering her down to the ground. She then smiled up at him and put her leather jacket back again. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead smiling. He just couldn't stay mad at her, she hugged back.

"I love you so much (F/n)…" He muttered as he kept his lips on her forehead. She smiled still hugging him.

"I love you too." She answered with a smile and then the door opened with Sam releasing a huge sigh.

"I've been looking for you guys!" He said walking over to the couple who were still hugging. They then broke the embrace and looked at Sam who was holding some papers. They then began to talk about this demon and knew where it was, they decided to hunt it at night time. The day went by slowly and meanwhile they waited for the night to fall the Winchester's kept themselves busy with anything they could find. (F/n) on the other hand was sitting with William next to him while the both of them look through a photo album of the both of themselves.

"Oh my gosh! This is the picture we took when we went to Disney land!" (F/n) said happily as he pointed at a picture.

"Remember this?" He said pointing at the picture of the fireworks.

"Of course I do! We watch the firework show before leaving. It was really pretty."

"Yeah…" He said with a smile and turned the page. A picture of them kissing appeared. (F/n)'s eyes widen and she got a bit red. She then heard William chuckle.

"D-Don't laugh!" She exclaim as she looked away red.

"Alright alright! Haha…" He said turning the pages with a big smile.

"I can't believe you really made this…"

"What the album?" He asked.

"Yeah… I mean you're a busy man and you really don't have time for crap like this." She chuckled.

"You think this album is crap?" He questioned her serious and kind of butt hurt. Her eyes widen.

"N-no of course not! I meant something completely different!" She tried to explain.

"I bet if Dean had done it, it would've been such a cute gift, right?" He asked her in a sharp tone.

"No! William—"

He sighed in disgust and just stood up throwing the album where he was sitting and then walked away. She looked at William sadly and hit her forehead with the album as she sigh. She then heard Dean called her from behind.

"(F/n)! Finally I've been looking for you!" He said going to her and sitting next to her.

"Yes?" She asked sadly.

"Do you wan—" he then noticed her frown. "What's wrong?" He asked worried, she then shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing…" She said with a sad smile and then looked at him. "What can I help you with?"

"Telling me what's wrong." He said. She just smiled and rubbed her thumbs over the cover of the album. Dean noticed and looked at it. "Can I see?" He asked about to take it away but she moved it away from him.

"N-No!" She said with her eyes wide. He looked at her weird and then just chuckled. "Fine." He said with a smile as he stood up. He looked at her and then looked outside and saw the sun going down. He sighed and looked back at her, she still wasn't smiling. She sighed and got up taking the album with her. Soon it became night and (F/n) and the Winchesters were still in the mansion but they were getting the stuff ready in the living room and William was nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile (F/n) was talking to Elise in the stair case.

"Hey (F/n)…."

"Yes?"

"Remember when you told me about your dad?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did he really do all of those stuff?"

"Yeah….why?"

"Well I'm sure he's burning in hell for it now." Elise said with a smirk as she blinked and made her eyes black. (F/n) quickly took out a bottle of holy water but the demon threw her down the stairs catching Dean's and Sam's attention. They both ran up to the demon but were thrown back. (F/n)'s eyes slowly opened as she was laying on the ground starring straight at the black eyes.

"You bastard you possessed Elise…" She said cleaning some blood.

"Well she was the only weak one…I could possessed the doctor because he is gone." The demon said while walking down the stairs towards (F/n). She then backed away from it and never letting out of her sight.

"So (F/n) (L/n)… daughter of Mr. (L/n)…the selfish and heartless hunter…"

"Don't talk that way about my father you son of a bitch." (F/n) said still looking at it.

"Oooh… seems like daddy taught her daughter some of his horrid language…"

Dean and Sam tried to escape but they were stuck. They heard everything the demon was saying to (F/n).

"Man…you still love that guy after everything he did? He left you, abused of your mother, got you into this horrid life, treat you badly, always looked down at you….how could you still have some love for such an asshole like that? Haha funnier the way I killed him, oh how he begged to see his daughter for one last time, he was on his knees!" The demon asked her coldly.

"Well that asshole is my father…yes he was the one who told my first boyfriend that he could do better. He was the asshole who taught me to protect myself and was the only one who actually spent time with me. My mom was an alcoholic and would always cried instead of standing for herself and her daughter. Even though he was such a dick to me he still is my father and I still love him… plus he was such a badass killing your kind…sending them back where they belong…hell." She said with a smirk and the demon got angrier and tried to push her against the wall but something just wasn't letting it. Dean and Sam then saw a man with brown hair and bread in a suit grabbing a Elise from behind and had a knife on her back. Elise smirked and kept staring at (F/n).

"What are you doing her Andras?" She asked with a grin.

"Here to kill you nothing personal."

"It's about to get very personal." Elise said as she broke free from the guy's arm and pushed him. The guys in the suit moved quickly and everybody stayed there watching the fight. Soon the guy stabbed Elise on her shoulder making the dark cloud go out of her body. Dean and Sam were out of the grip and fell on the floor. Elise then fell and the guy that was being called Andras caught her and left on the floor. Dean ran to (F/n) and carried her he then turned to look at the guy.

"Who are you?" He asked serious.

"Why don't you go and ask your doctor?" He said with a smirk and as soon as Sam and Dean faced each other with confused looks the demon had disappeared.


	9. You Idiot, Will

Hunters in Love

Chapter 9

You Idiot Will.

Dean tucked a tired (F/n) in the couch. She was sleeping peacefully with a lot of band aids on her body. It pissed him off that he couldn't save her. That he was just watching how the demon hurt her. He didn't want this life for her. This job was way too dangerous for such a fragile and innocent girl like (F/n). She needed to be protected…he thought as he stared at her sleeping figure and holding her delicate hand. He rubbed his thumb over it and smiled sadly. His thoughts went to the guy in the suit who saved (F/n), who was he and just what he meant by go ask your doctor? He thought all of this through and heard Sam coming to him quickly and loudly.

"Dean!"

"SHHHHH!" Dean shushed him and then signal his head to (F/n) who was sleeping.

"Sorry…" Sam apologized silently as he walked to Dean. Dean then stood up and walked to Sam.

"What do you have?"

"So William, he's a doctor right?"

"Yeah so?"

"So maybe he has something to do with this guy that showed up to save (F/n)."

"Oh…but do you know what that guy was? Demon, angel, vampire anything?"

"Well Elise called it Andras if I'm not mistaken and Andras is the sixty-third spirit listed in the Goetia. He is a Great Marquis of Hell with thirty legions of demons under his command. He is depicted as a humanoid with an angel's wings and an owl's head, riding a black wolf and holding a bright sword." He said taking out a picture of it and showing it to Dean. Dean saw it and then looked back at Sam. " But he still needs his meat suit so yeah…Also listed here says that he was once a human but he was different, it said that God himself regretted making Andras since he lied so much and never showed any remorse for the hurting's he did or all the things he'll tell people. It said that whenever people where around him they became as cold hearted as him, which was his terrible sin. He is very strong but not strong enough to stop getting burn with holy water. In the end his your typical demon but he's sort of powerful in his ways."

"Okay, get to the point."

"Well I think William made a deal with a Crossroad Demon…" He said with a sigh and looked at Dean who was about to lose it. "B-but I'm not exactly sure!" He said trying to make his brother calm down. Dean looked away angry and then gave out a heavy sigh.

"Why would he make it? To protect (F/n)?"

"Most likely but like I said I'm not sure. He's going to have to tell us…if he wants to…"

"Oh he'll want to. I'll make sure of it." Dean reassured himself. "Anyways, how's Elise?"

"She's alright, hurt but alright." Sam said continued with a sigh.

"Good. Now all we have to do is wait…"

They stood awake investigating and waiting until the door opened and they saw William in his doctor coat. They both stood up and looked at William serious, especially Dean.

"Oh you guys are up? Where's (F/n)?"

"Drop the act William, we know what you did." Dean said in stern tone and look. William sighed and walked passed them walking to (F/n). He went down to grab her hand and kissed it worried. Dean's anger grew bigger, he then brought him up and he looked at her sterner.

"Don't touch her." He told him serious and let go of him. William looked at Dean stern as well and then turned to look at Sam.

"What are you guys getting at?"

"You sol—" Sam stop Dean from saying anything and instead explained himself.

"William answer us something. And answer us honestly." Sam said in a deep serious voice.

"What do you want to know?" William asked as he sighed and looked at them. They then went to a different room and talked it out.

"Did you sell your soul to a demon?" Sam asked him as the blue eyed man stayed quiet.

"ANSWER US DAMN IT!" Dean growl and Sam calmed him down.

"YES! I did! Why?!"

"You selfish bastard!" Dean grabbed him by the collar. "You didn't even consider her feelings! Did you even think of what she would feel about it?!" Dean was about to punch him but Sam stopped him.

"Dean! Calm down! Let him tell us everything would you?!" Dean then let him go and looked at him waiting for him to talk.

"I shouldn't be explaining myself to you guys. It's my problem not—"

"It involves (F/n) and if it involves her it involves me." Dean told him.

"Whatever." William said annoyed.

"William will you please tell us when you sold your soul?" Sam asked politely.

"Not long ago… see (F/n)…she left with you guys like what…3 or 2 months ago?" He asked as Sam nodded. "Well when she left I went to Rosedale, Mississippi for vacation for about 3 days and went to a local bar. A guy then told me the urban legend about selling your soul to get anything that you wanted and so…since all I wanted was for (F/n) to be safe and well protected since she told me about the job she was going to have—"

Dean then interrupted him. "She told you about her 'job'?" William nodded and continued with his story.

"So she told about her job like 3 weeks before we broke up, then the years passed and she was single and then she decided to leave town to go on hunting this 'supernatural' stuff but then you guys came and took her with you. So back to Mississippi, they told me everything on how to summon the demon and so I gave it a try. And soon a very pretty woman came up to me. She called me by my entire name. There I was shocked that she knew my name and my current career. She then brought me back to reality by asking me what I wanted and I asked for a powerful…strong demon to protect (F/n)…She then started to talked about (F/n) and how everybody downstairs hated her father and how they hated her. She also informed me that Dean and (F/n) were dating; the demon asked me again if I wanted to sell my soul for some girl who had forgotten about me. I responded with a yes and she told me she was shocked that someone would sell their soul for somebody else's safety, someone who was already in love with someone else…" He said looking down and let out a sigh. "She then agreed with the deal and told me that I had 10 years to live…She also said that the demon that would be protecting her will be called Andras. I then said that (F/n) would be able to control the demon…ordering him to come out when she wanted to. The girl then smirked and agreed but she said that (F/n) had to figure it out by herself. That she had to figure how to call him out and use him by herself and that she was cutting me short... 5 years so I agreed with it too and told then someone would come for me…I gave her a nod and her eyes turned red and she approach me giving me a deep kiss and then disappeared…" He then stopped and looked at the brothers who were looking back at him. He sighed and then got up about to leave until Dean's voice held him back.

"You know she's going to find out sooner or later…."

"Well…I'll just tell her tomorrow to get it over with." He said still facing to the door. "Make sure to tuck her in nicely…Dean… I'll make sure to gently tell her I only have 5 years to live…" He said walking out and disappearing into the dark halls of the mansion. Dean looked really angry and Sam turned to look at him.

"So now what?" Sam asked.

"Now we got to go get her…somehow…" He said walking out the door and going to the couch (F/n) was currently sleeping in. Dean and Sam looked at her and Sam let out a huge sigh. Dean looked at him and formed a sad smile looking at _his_ hunter goddess. He bowed down a bit and kissed her forehead getting an annoyed groan out of her. He chuckled a bit and then caressed her cheek. Sam smiled sadly and interrupted Dean caressing (F/n)'s cheek.

"Dean let's go get our stuff for tomorrow."

"You go Sammy. I'm staying here with (F/n)."

"Dean—"

"Sammy go. I'm sleeping next to her."

"Where? The floor?" Sam asked with a scoff and Dean then looked at the couch 5 feet away from them. Sam noticed and shook his head.

"No way Dean. J-just carry her to her to the room you guys are sharing."

"Fine." Dean finished the argument and picked up an annoyed (F/n). She began to groan and then realized she was being carried by someone familiar. She realized it was the same torso she grew to love so much. She smiled and went back to sleep as he smiled sadly and carried her upstairs to their current. Dean got there and opened the door and carefully laid her in the bed and tucked her in giving her a light kiss on her tender lips. He smiled at the sight of her smiling as well as she rolled over and cover herself with the warm blankets. He then looked at their bags and suit cases preparing to leave tomorrow first thing in the morning. After packing everything and a few look at (F/n)'s panties Dean had finally finished packing for their leave and went to the other side of the bed taking his boots off and laid next to his girlfriend giving her a light kiss and smiling caressing her pale cheek and running his finger over her cute jaw line. He then starred at her with sad smiling knowing what was waiting for her next morning. She smiled and muttered something, his name obviously. He finally showed a happy smile and kissed her. He smiled and felt his eyes grow heavy as he went to sleep cuddling to his beautiful girlfriend.

"Dean get up we're leaving!" He heard Sam yelled as he sat up with his eyes still halfway close. He stretch and yawn.

"What happen?" He asked with his deep concerned voice as he looked around for his girlfriend but couldn't find her.

"(F/n), William finally told her and well she just wants to leave. Hurry she's already in the car." 

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute let me change."

"Hurry. I'll take the bags back to the impala." Sam said as he took their bags with him and disappeared, Dean yawned again and dressed with his normal clothing. On his way to the impala he encountered a depressed William on the hallways looking at the black car outside looking specifically at the backseat where his girlfriend was sitting at. William looked terribly sad and had his cheek kind of red. Dean tried to make his leave not awkward.

"Thank you for having us…" He said and walked to the door until he stopped at the voice of William speaking.

"Please…Please make her the happiest girl ever….Please make her feel like the goddess she is…promise me Dean." He said as Dean turned around to face him. He had watery eyes and looked at him with a sad expression and Dean nodded.

"I'll give it everything I have William…take care…" Dean said walking to the impala and finally getting to the driver's seat and taking a quick glance at his unhappy girlfriend. He sighed and started the car and left. (F/n) had her earphones on as she looked out the window sadly. She wanted to cry but knew she couldn't break down at the moment with both of the boys in front of her. She remembered those awful things she said to William. He should honestly be the last person she should be yelling at.

That Morning~

(F/n) woke up and found herself in her handsome boyfriend's arms. She smiled and kissed him before pulling away and going to take a quick shower. After the shower she came out dressed and walked to the place she knew she'd find William and obviously he was there.

"Morning!~" She said with a huge smile as she walked over to William. He turned around with the saddest expression ever. Her smile then came down.

"What's wrong Will?" She asked.

"…(F/n)…I….I need to tell you something…."

"Is it bad?" She asked as he stood there silent and gave a sigh and a slight nod. She sighed and nodded to him as well moving towards him.

"What is it?"

"(F/n)… can you promise not to get mad?"

"…I can't promise that William…it depends on what you're going to say…." She said as she got only a sigh out of him.

"Just spit it out Will…"

"I sold my soul to give you protection and power…" He said as her eyes widen in fear and shock.

"You what?!" He stayed quiet. "You sold your soul? How? How do you even know about those stuff and why for me? I don't need protection! You stupid idiot why would you do that?!" She yelled as she looked at him. She wanted answer to all of her questions even if there were too many. He gave them to her and he explain to her. "God Damn it William! Why did you throw your life away for me?! Why me?! You know how bad it feels like to know someone is dying because of your fault?" She asked him oblivious of the fact that he's a professional doctor that is often pressured whenever he is working on a surgery. She yelled and started knocking a lot of stuff down. Her tears began to fall as William saw everything she was doing with a serious expression.

"How many years William?" She asked desperately as she looked at the wooden floor. When she didn't hear a respond she asked again. "How many?! Shit!"

"Five. Five (F/n)." He said with a sigh as he heard her start to kick the couch again.

"Five for just protection?! Fucking hell William! Why?!"

"Protection and control." He said with a serious tone. She then turned to look at him as she breathed heavily.

"What do you mean?"

"You can control that Demon (F/n). You can control Andras and order him to do anything. He'll also protect you from anything…."

"Do you think that makes it okay? You're fucking dying William and don't even know how to save you—"

"I didn't ask to be safe! If I wanted to be safe do you think I'd make that decision (F/n) (L/n)?!" He raised his voice looking at her. She stood there scared at the tone of his voice. He was super scary or maybe was just because she had never seen him mad.

"YOU THINK I REALLY CARE FOR MYSELF?! EVER SINCE I MET YOU ON THAT DAY AT SCHOOL I LIKED THE WAY YOUR BEAUTIFUL FIGURE LOOKED AND SINCE THERE HASN'T BEEN A THING I CARE ABOUT OTHER THAN YOU. I DO NOT FEAR DEATH (F/N) SO I MADE THIS DECISION FOR THE GOOD AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT DYING NOR GOING UPSTAIRS OR DOWNSTAIRS!" He said as he then looked at her. She was scared and he then let out a sigh. "I'm sorry…" He then went to her and cupped her face as he apologized. She looked at him and he looked back at him. She started to cry and she felt his lips touch her forehead. She then removed his hands from her cheeks.

"Why did you do it William?"

"Because I never stopped loving you…and I want to protect you…" He said as she embraced him crying deeply. He hugged back and looked miserable as he held her tight. They both looked at each other and he lean to give her a kiss which she sadly allowed. It was just one simple one. She then let him explained everything else.

~End of Flash back.

"(F/n)? Babe we're here." She heard her boyfriend's tender soft voice call her as she removed her ear buds and walked out with him nodding. She looked drain as she walked with them to the motel reception. Once they got the keys (F/n) rushed to the room not even saying good night to Sam. She just wanted to be alone but that wasn't going to be the case since Dean was coming from behind her. She looked over at him as he gave her a sad smile. She smiled back and walked to him hugging him. He hugged her tightly back as her tears began to quickly roll down her red cheeks. Dean kissed his girlfriend's forehead and picked her up and gave her a kiss on her lips and put her on the bed. He laid her and he lay next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as she saw her smiling and nodding. He took her in his arms and then heard her sobs and at the end she ended up telling him everything, even the kiss they shared but the way (F/n) described it seemed like it was really nothing to worry about. It was pretty simple anyways. He ended up comforting her like the good boyfriend he is. They ended up asleep cuddling.


	10. Can Nightmares Come True?

Chapter 10

Hunters In Love

Can Nightmares come true?

It had been 3 weeks since (F/n) left William's knowing he was going to hell in 5 years. Ever since, (F/n) hadn't been the same. She felt guilt and sorrow for everything. She knew it was her fault even though Dean and Sam constantly told her it wasn't. She just couldn't get it out of her mind, she had been failing on the hunts the boys had gone but never did they scold her something she was so thankful of. She felt useless, useless and a lot of all other horrible things. All of those horrible things she thought of herself was just lowering her self-esteem more and more. She started being herself less she didn't know how to fix it. She wanted to know how to cure herself from the thoughts ruining her happy self-esteem but even though she tried and no matter how many kisses or cuddles Dean gave her it didn't make her feel anymore happy. Sometimes it work but the same time it didn't. One late fall night she wasn't in shape to be hunting so Dean and Sam just suggested her staying at the motel and just rest. She protested but after losing the argument she just ended up staying. She sighed with nothing to do but lie in the cheap motel bed and cover herself with the cold blankets and tried to make body heat of her own. She sighed and looked around for any places where they're might be salt needed, she saw that all was in the right place and no more salt was need she went to take a nap.

"I'm telling you man…she's…she's change ever since William told her…"

"Maybe she's just not feeling well... She'll get over it." Sam told his worried brother.

"Man I hope you're right. I'm so worried about her…" Dean said taking his shot gun out and closing the trunk head for the monster that was currently hunting the town.

Back To (F/n)~

' _This is just a Dream… (F/n)…_ '

(F/n)'s eyes snap open and heard some talking. She sat up from the bed and looked at a certain scene that was occurring in front of her.

"(F/n)? Baby? Come on snap out of it, it isn't your fault. Come on we have to go on the case so we can finish it sooner…" Dean said holding the fragile hands of a depress (F/n) who was sitting in a chair looking away really sad.

"No Dean…can…can you just leave me alone?" She answered back coldly.

"But it'll just keep hurting you…I can't let you destroy yourself like this please—"

"Alone Dean..! Please…"She said taking her hands away from his and curling herself into a ball where her knees could touch her chin. Dean sighed and looked away standing up where he was kneeling down and walking out of the motel room but not after giving her a light kiss on her head and giving her the saddest smile she had ever worn. (F/n) saw the love of her love walk out and started to cry. Was she really being like that? That happened…2 weeks ago if she wasn't mistaken… She walked over to herself and looked at herself and walked to the door and went out where she saw Dean and Sam talking.

"She's getting worst each day Sammy…I don't know what to do…I'm so _worried_ about her…"

Dean confessed looking down with teary eyes. Sam sigh and patted his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry…she'll... She'll eventually crawl out of her shell…" He tried to comfort his brother.

"Oh yeah? When?" He asked with a tone of wrath and depression. Sam sighed once again and shrug looking at the motel door.

' _Sad, isn't? To see people that care so much for trying to help but you're the one pushing them away…'_ A deep voice was heard as everything went pitch black and some footsteps where also heard but then stop and a man in a grey suit and dark brown hair came to view. He had a nice bread and mustache with brown eyes anyone could get lost in. He smirk at (F/n) walked towards her.

"W-who are you?" She asked scared and looked around.

"Andras. You're savoir and protector."

"Y-you mean…you're the demon William sold his soul to get for me?"

"The one and only." He answered with a smirk.

"W-what are we doing here? Where are we?"

"We're in your head…well I prefer calling it a 'dream'"

"My memories…but…why are we living them?"

"Well my orders are to protect you and since you were bringing yourself down and having thoughts of suicide I know just how to cure them…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just enjoy the shower will you?" He said as he disappear leaving her with so many unanswered questions. There was a beam of light making her close her eyes and when she opened them she saw Dean lying next to her moving hair strings out of her face watching her sleep with tears in his eyes.

"(F/n)…I know you can't hear me but… I…" He sighed and looked down with more tears.

"but…baby you have to stop all of this madness you're making…it's not good for you…babe…what happened with William isn't your fault. It was a decision he took and you damn straight know it…the (F/n) that is currently with me isn't the real one. What happened to my beautiful teasing and happy girlfriend? Where's that sweet caring girl I love with all my heart and my future wife at? Why did you change sweetheart? You shouldn't blame yourself for what's going to happen in 5 years because none of it is your fault. Please try to snap out of it and realize that there's nothing you should take the blame on. Honey please. Just please stop being the current (F/n) you are and make the cute and happy one come out. I want my cheerful girlfriend out…the one who would have pranks wars with me and Sammy…the one who would cut the crust off my sandwiches…please (F/n)…come back…to me…to us…"He said crying and cupping her face and kissing her softly and passionately. (F/n) stood there watching her boyfriend cry himself out for her and it made her cry as well. Once again everything went pitch black and the scene drifted to another one where she was super drunk and was yelling at Dean who was trying to make her feel better.

"(F/n) please just stop drinking and go to—"

"Leave me alone Dean! Don't you see that I want to be left alone?! Why can't you see that?! Shit!" She yelled as he looked at her with the saddest expression he ever showed.

"(F/n) please…"

"Dean just leave me alone." She said taking the beer bottle into her mouth again walking away from him.

The scene went pitch black again and (F/n) was with her tears falling. A new scene came in view bit it wasn't one of her memories…this time…it was…real..? The door open and in came Dean but his expression was different this time…he…he wasn't wearing the usual worried smile he always had. This time he seemed stressed out and angry this wasn't Dean..or maybe it was….He was going in and getting his stuff in his bag and he then turned to look at (F/n).

"Oh you finally wake up…" He muttered while putting his cloth back to his bag.

"Dean..you're back…" She said with a smile and ran to him to hug him but he didn't return the hug, instead he just pushed her aside.

"(F/n) if you don't mind I have a bag to pack. You should do the same…after all you're going to hunt on yourself from now on." He said as he returned to packing again. She stood there frozen and heart broken. Hunting? By herself?

"What do you mean by 'hunting on myself'?" She asked scared with tears in her eyes. She heard an annoyed a sigh.

"What? You're really thinking I'm going to keep waiting for you to change? Me and Sam, we're tired of you. You're useless you're acting all…bitchy… We're trying to help yet you push us aside. I'm sorry (F/n) but really we're done. I can't handle you anymore. You're acting like a child, maybe worse… You know…I thought you were the one…guess I was wrong…I'm going to find someone else…maybe someone better…you should too. Find someone who is willing to put up with you and your childish attitude." He said in a scoff and took his bag leaving.

"Dean…Dean Wait! Please Dean! Come back!" She cried but the walls seemed to be the only one listening to her. She started to cry more and tried to run to the door but she felt as if she was running across a swap. He legs felt heavy and she felt unable to move as she then saw the scene change to Dean and a brunette kissing in front of her. (F/n) cried her sadness out and yelled his name but he didn't stop kissing the girl and neither did she tried to stop crying and yelling. The room she was in went black again with the sound of her cries being the only thing heard. Andras came in and saw her with a smirk on his face. He then got on one knee to her and looked at her.

"Better change back at home because this is what is going to happen if you don't change that repulsive attitude." He said with a smirk and snapped his fingers making her wake up. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30. The boy had left 2 hours away and there was no signal of them back. She started to panic. Did they really leave her? She stood up and started walking around. She then went to her phone and tried calling Dean but he didn't answer neither did Sam. She waited for them and walked around the motel room wonder and wonder about the Winchesters. Were they really mad? What if Dean found someone better than her? What if Dean is with that someone else at the moment? Her thoughts went on and on until she heard the Impala come in and turn off and heard the two boys get out. Dean entered the motel room.

"(F/n) we're back!" He yelled informing her as he put the Impala's keys on the counter.

"Dean!" (F/n) cried out as she went running to him and hugging him. He picked her up and she hanged on top him tightly. She hugged him as if it were the last time she would ever see him.

"Whoa sweetie... Are you okay?" He asked caressing her back and looking over her should shock. She then stopped hugging him but he still carried her. Her eyes were red puffy and she looked at him with some of her tears still on her face.

"Dean I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for my childish behavior! Please! I understand everything now. It isn't my fault! Please forgive me!"

"Whoa easy there sugar…what's the problem? Of course I forgive you but tell me what's wrong please."

"Can I explain it to you after this?" She said smashing her lips on his passionately and deeply. He was surprised at first but started to kiss back. He caressed her back while kissing her and then took her to the bed laying her down and they removed their cloths kissing each other desperately. She needed him so much and so did he. He had gone for 3 weeks without making love. It was like torture for him. He planted kisses over her lace bran and then unhooked it throwing it to the floor taking one of her breast in his more hungrily. He licked her nipple and massaged the other breast making her move and causing an enormous heat between her legs start. She moan and his mouth then move from her breast to her stomach and to her waist and then coming up kissing her neck looking for her sweet spot and when he found it he sucked on it leaving a red mark. She blushed and he came to see her face to face. She cupped his face and kissed him passionately as he kissed back. His hands went down to her waist to where her (Color) panties were slowly taking them off as she took his boxers off. She felt his hard member poking her thigh and just waiting to enter her. While still making out with Dean (F/n) took him in her soft hands slowly jerking him. He let out groans in between kisses and she kept on jerking until he decided to return the favor by sticking in two of his fingers inside her making her moan during their sweet kiss. He moved them in and out making her moan as she jerked him faster. He then got tired of waiting and spend no more time by pushing himself in her. She blushed and moaned as he turned them around with her being on top of him riding him.

"(Y/n)…" He moaned softly and sweetly as he caressed her cheek while she still rode him.

"D-Dean...fuck!" She moaned and blushed as she rocked her hips faster and harder. He smiled at her and she smiled back and leaned down kissing him while she rocking her hips. After a few minutes they were both reaching their climax.

"D-Dean I'm…I'm…!"

"Yes Sweetheart? Come for me…come with me…"He said as she rocked faster and harder coming to her release she fell on his chest after feeling his seed filling her up. They both blushed and panted and smile at each other. After their breaths coming back to normal they were both cuddling, with (F/n) being on top of him. He caressed her arm while they both smiled.

"Dean…?"

"Yes?"

"Can nightmares come true..?"

"I don't know (F/n)…for me yes but there's way on how you can stop them…"

"Stop them?"

"Yeah…well you never know how until it's too late…" He told her looking down at her smiling. "Why?" He asked smiling and still rubbing her shoulder.

"I…had this nightmare where…you left me…" She confessed and looked down sadly. Dean looked at her sternly and then brought her chin up kissing her. "You left me because of the way I was acting…recently…." She said with the tears appearing again. He took them away and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not leaving you…okay?"

"Promise me you'll never leave Dean…."

"I promise you (F/n)…"He then went down to kiss her again making her smile. They both cuddled up and ended up sleeping naked next to each other looking forward to the next day.


	11. AN

A/N

So the story…I've come to realize that this story is going to take part in around season 1 or 2 or 3 somewhere there in the beginning. So the next chapter SPOLIER ALERT is going to happen in the episode Route 666 but not all the chapters are going to be based on the actual supernatural episodes so yeah, also this story isn't also going to take in season 1, 2 ,3 only. Of course not only for the beginning and then well that's for later. Can't spoil for now. That was it. Again thanks everyone for favoriting my story and leaving reviews. That's it. Just pointing it out so my dearest reader won't get confuse.


	12. It's going to be a long Hunt

Chapter 11

Hunters In love

It's going to be a long Hunt

"So where's heading where again?" (F/n) asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota. I want well we want you to meet someone." He said referring 'we' as in him and Sam.

"And this someone is?"

"He's a very important person to us. He's like our second father." Sam answered.

"Alright then." She said with a smile and went back laying her head on the impala's headrest. She smiled and closed her eyes taking a nap while Dean looked smiling himself and then his eyes drifted back to the road as he talked with Sam a bit. After days they finally got there and they entered a place full of piled cars. (F/n) looked around amazed as she hold Dean's hand looking around and Dean looked at her smiling at the way she was so amuse. He chuckled and kept on walking until they reached a blue house. Dean opened the door and got in with (F/n) Sam following in back of them.

"Bobby we're here!" Dean yelled as he walked to a desk with books on top of books all of them piled up with dust surrounding them. An older short man came in view. He was wearing a cap and had cool bread.

"I heard you! So what's—"He stop at the sight of (F/n). She smiled at him and he smiled back and noticed that she was holding Dean's hand and Dean was holding hers. After a moment of awkward and confuse silence Dean broke it.

"Bobby, this is (F/n). My girlfriend." He said smiling. Bobby's eyes widen a bit as she extended her arm to him. He looked at it and shook it.

"(F/n), (F/n) (L/n)." She said as she smiled. He smiled back and kept on shaking it.

"Bobby Singer." He smile and the both got their arms/hands back. "You're way out of Dean's league girlie." He said as he smiled, she chuckled and looked down.

"Tell me about it." Sam commented as he looked at Bobby with a smile on his face.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Dean argued as he looked at the both of them. The two man laugh and so did (F/n). After a few minutes of talking they got down to business asking Bobby about the monster they were currently hunting. After investigating and coming up with conclusions they finally found a way to kill the monster and were back to the road heading towards the town the monster was currently at. They arrived at the monster's 'house' and they got out grabbing their weapons and going in.

"Let's go kill it." Dean said with a amused tone as (F/n) smiled and nodded.

"Let's go." She said as she held onto his hand and went in with Sammy in back of them. After killing it they went to a motel and rest.

"When do we get to go to Bobby's again?" (F/n) asked sounding like a 5 year old.

"Why is that?" Sam asked back.

"I like him. He's cool." She said with a smile.

"Maybe soon." Dean answered with a sleepy smile and parked baby in the parking lot. They all got out and went to pay for the night. Soon (F/n) was in the motel room putting her bag aside and taking her black leather jacket off and revealing her white tank top she then let herself fall in the bed closing her eyes with a smile laying on her stomach. She then felt Dean sit beside her; he smiled and ran a finger up her back causing her to get pleasurable shivers down her spine. She smile more at his touch as he went down moving her (H/c) aside kissing her shoulder and the side of her neck. She smiled and turned her head to him smiling at him as he smiled back kissed her shoulder again. She loved whenever he kissed her back or her shoulders...or her neck…or her everything. She loved his kissed his touch his smile the way that sometimes he would give her the best sex ever. She just loved everything of him and luckily he was all hers and she was all his. He looked at her as she smiled at him and got up sitting on his lap. She smiled and started kissing him slowly and softly. He ran his fingers up her thigh before he gripped it. They kept on kissing passionately as they both slowly passed their tongue into each other's mouth playing with them. She smiled more as the broke the kiss and he started kissing her neck and then from her neck down to the middle passage that was between her breasts. She formed a pleasurable smile as she ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled feeling her delicate fingers run through his dirty blondish hair.

 _He loved everything about her the way she would touch and kiss him or maybe the way her sweet moans or the way she begs for him to thrust harder made him hard. He loves it when he would shower with her because she would always make it fun to shower. She would also joke around and slap his ass, and he would slap hers. Or maybe the beautiful smile she always wore around him. But the one thing he loved the most was…_

"Fuck! Dean!" (F/n) moaned as Dean thrust faster into her. She moaned and locked her hands on his nape as she blushed and he thrust harder. He smiled at the sounds of her sweet moans he kept thrusting and then went to nibble her neck. He bitted it softly and carefully wanting to cause her only pleasure. She smiled as she felt him thrusting harder and faster, she moaned more and smile as she reached her climax. He rode through her orgasm and she felt weak still hanging onto his nape. He looked at her noticed how red her cheeks were and how her beautiful smile showed him how she was satisfied. He smiled back and gave out one last moan/groan and filled her up with his load. He fell on her and they both panted heavily, they then looked at each other and smile giving each other kisses. He hugged her resting his head on her chest as they both rested. She ran her fingers through his hair making him feel sleepier. He looked at her and switched positions with her being next to him and he wrapping an arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. He kissed her forehead and smile and she smile back. They both stayed silent until she broke it.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him with a smile on her smile.

"The quiet lovely peace we share after sex." He said as they both chuckled with him still holding onto her waist. She lowered her head to his chest kissing it as he kissed her forehead.

"Wanna go to sleep?" He asked her with a smile as she nodded and they both got themselves comfortable and cuddled up sleeping together. The next morning Dean had woken up earlier than (F/n), lucky him.

 _There it was…the thing he loved most of (F/n)…were the days he got lucky and was able to wake up to see her beautiful sleeping face. He loved looking at her sleep. She looked so peaceful and happy while sleeping. He loved running his fingers through her cheek and smile at the sight of her. He loves her so much; she makes him feel that life was worth living. She is the reason why he wants to survive during the hunts they go to, the reason why he wants to die old because he wants to marry her and most definitely give her kids. He wants to have a future with this girl, he loves the feeling he gets every time he wakes up to her sleeping. He looks at her and thinks that he is the luckiest man in the world for having such a beautiful and amazing girl as his girlfriend. He constantly keeps telling himself that she is too good for him but the first time he told her that she told him that he was crazy because they were perfect for each other. They ended up having sex but that's beyond the point. All of this thoughts are stuck in his mind until she finally wakes up and she realizes him staring at her again, before showing the flattered smile she gives him every time she catches him staring they kiss showing each other the passionate love they both share for each other through that kiss. He then goes on, on how she's perfect and stuff but the point is that he loves her and wants for her to be his only for now and forever and he_ _ **plans**_ _on keeping it that way._

"Hey (F/n)…"

"Yes?"

"I love you beautiful. Forever and ever." He said with a smile as she chuckled.

"What's up with you? Every time you wake up earlier than me you start telling me this cute stuff."

"I love you." He repeated with his smiling still on his face. She then smiled herself and kissed him.

"Mmmh love you too." She said smiling kissing him as he kissed back. She then sat up and stretch smiling as Dean laid there watching her stretch with a smile. He always did that, after having those thoughts about her he would always tell chees stuff and couldn't drift his eyes away from her. He loved her so much and she loved him a lot as well.

"Let's hit the shower Winchester." She said with smile as he came back to his normal self and stood up carrying her bridal to the shower in the cheap motel room. Outside of the shower were heard laughs and giggles and some teases.

"Dean leave my boobs alone." (F/n) said in a laughing tone.

"You mean _mine_?" He questioned her as she laughed more. He then stop and turned around to get his shampoo where he felt a slap on his butt.

"(F/n)!" He complained with a smile.

"I'm sorry Dean but you have an amazing ass." She said with laugh.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. No doubt about it."

"I happen to know someone with a better ass than mine."

"Oh really? Is that so?"

"Yup, Yours." He said with a smile as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and they started making out as he pressed her back to the wall. They then heard a slam on the door.

"Are you guys almost done? We do need to leave." An annoyed Sam asked with a sigh.

"Go away Sammy, in a minute!" Dean answered as he went back to kissing (F/n). They heard Sam sigh again as they heard the door close and they went back to kissing for a few minutes and then finished showering. After the shower they were riding to Cape Girardeau, Missouri to stop this monster truck or whatever. Little did (F/n) know, something was waiting for Dean there.

"We're here (F/n) let's go." She heard Sam say with a tired tone along with a tired sigh. They signed in the motel and (F/n) went directly to her room putting her stuff on the side of the bed. She smiled and heard the door open and close as Dean walked behind her hugging her from the waist and kissing her cheek. She smiled and kept unpacking until he back away.

"Hey (F/n)…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Well…in this town we uh…"

"Spit it out." She said with a annoyed tone.

"We sort of uhh…well…" He had a hard time telling her until she sighed in annoyance and irritation.

"We ummm we're going to help an ex of mine so uhh just don't get so jealous…"

"Me? Jealous? Please, I'm a (L/n) which is worst." She said in amusement even though Dean knew it was true.

"Just you know."

"Yeah I know don't worry. As long as you stay loyal we'll be cool." She said with a smile he returned the smile and kissed her and she kissed him back. Soon they went to what looked like a police station and saw a dark skin girl with beautiful black curly hair arguing with an older man. The argument ended and the girl walked towards their direction looking down and then her face came up and the first thing she saw was Dean.

"Dean…" She said as he looked at him with a sad lovely expression.

"Hey Cassie…" He answered as they both stared at each other. Sam watches as he smiles to himself and then looked down at the petite (H/c) haired girl. She was looking at them with not a so happy smile that she always wore. Dean then cleared his throat and introduced them to her.

"This is my brother, Sam." Cassie smiles at Sam, who returns one of his own. Her gaze then goes to the girl in the middle of them. "And this is my girlfriend, (F/n)." He says with a smile and Cassie's smile wore off. (F/n) still smiled at her as she extended her hand for the girl to shake it, she shook it alright but it just sent bad vibes to (F/n) it was clear they really weren't going to get along.

"Sorry about your dad…" (F/n) said as she looked at her.

"Yeah. Me too." She said staring at Dean, Dean stared back making (F/n) uneasy. She looked at them kind of mad and sigh raising an eyebrow at their staring. She then snapped her fingers making them lose eye contact. Both of the young adult's eyes drifted to her.

"Can we go to more comfortable place?" She said with an attitude in her voice. After a while they were sitting in Cassie's couch having tea, (F/n) didn't drink from it. Who knows she could've poisoned it…

"He was scared. He was seeing things." Cassie commented.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"He swore he saw an awful-looking black truck following him." She answered.

"A truck. Who was the driver?" Sam asked.

"He didn't talk about a driver. Just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear. And, in the accident, Dad's car was dented, like it had been slammed into by something big." She answered.

"Now you're sure this dent wasn't there before?" Sammy asked once again.

"He sold cars. Always drove a new one. There wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night. There was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks leading from dad's car...leading right to the edge, where he went over." She said. (F/n) yawn. She was bored out of her mind, this Cassie girl just made her bored out of her mind. She stood up and all of theirs went to her.

"I'm going outside for some air, okay?" She said as she walked away with Dean nodding. Sam saw her and smiled, he was amused by (F/n)'s acting. She waited outside with her earphones on while sitting in the trunk of the Impala.

"It's going to be a long hunt." She muttered as she sighed and waited for them while listening to music.


	13. It's going to be a long Hunt Pt2

It's going to be a long Hunt Pt.2

Hunters In Love

Chapter 12

(F/n) sat on the Impala's trunk as she listened to music. If she smoked she'll be on a cigar at the moment but she thought drugs or anything you could smoke was pretty stupid and she didn't do it. She then saw coming to her, she took one of her earphones out and looked at him.

"Hey."

"Hello Sammy. What's up?"

"Kind of bored back there…"

"You? Bored on some evidence of the hunt? Sorry but that is for Dean." She said as Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, Dean. Hey can I ask you a personal question?"

"Only one." She teased as Sam smiled.

"Why do you like Dean? What up with you two?"

"To be completely honest Sam I don't know…I don't know what I see in that man that makes me go crazy for him. Maybe it's his way of telling me I love you or the way he tells me that he wants to started a family with me…" She said in admiration as she smiled. Sam noticed her total admiration for him and smile, final someone appreciated his bother other than him.

"You know Dean he's…he's so amazing. He's just an amazing person. I love him. The way he could sacrifice everything to make sure his love ones live or how he would do anything to make sure we're happy…He's just so…perfect…" She said with a smile and turned to look at Sam who was looking at her with a smile. Yep, he finally found the 'one'. He finally found the girl who appreciates his bother despite his disadvantages. Someone who finally looked straight through his bother and saw that he did some things for the good. (F/n) was the girl that Dean had told everything to and she was the one that didn't run away from him, instead she joined them with the little experience she had. Dean got lucky he finally found the one. He should never let her go.

"Hey Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"You left Dean back there alone with Cassie…"

"Your point?"

"They're taking quite a long time…"

He responded in silence. They both starred into the house and then looked at each other.

"Want to go check?" He asked.

"No, I trust him. I know he'll stay loyal." She responded with a smile as Sam smiled back as well. After a few moments Dean came out with Cassie. She was smiling and Dean was too, (f/n) sigh and her mind got full with question to why he came out with a smile on his face. She looked at him as he approached the both of them.

"Shall we go?" Dean asked them with a smile.

"Yeah whenever you want." (F/n) answered him as Dean just smiled and kissed her. She smiled and kissed back. After a while they went to back to the motel. (F/n) lay in the bed and waited for Dean to come back and he did eventually but when he did he just said goodnight and went to sleep with her back facing his. She slept incredibly cold and lonely that night. The next day she woke up but Dean wasn't in bed with her. Instead she woke up with a voice message in her phone.

" _(F/n)? You look so peaceful sleeping so I didn't want to wake you up. I and Sam are working on the case so don't worry okay? I love you."_

She sigh and looked away she got up and showered and looked at the floor thinking of stuff. She eventually got out and dressed. Just when she was going to leave Andras appeared.

"You know he made out with Cassie you know?" He said as he smirked. (F/n) turned around and took out holy water spraying him. He cried out and back away.

"Why did you do that?!" He cried out as (F/n) covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" She said as she approached him trying to help but He back away.

"Someone trying to help and this is what they get..!" He complained as his words finally reached her.

"H-hey…what did you say about Cassie?"

"Ugh…wha?" He said still in pain.

"Cassie..who made out with her?" (F/n) asked as Andras then began to smirk again and stood up firmly.

"Dean. He made out with Cassie. That's why he took so long yesterday night." HE confessed as he looked at (F/n) who was facing down not buying a word he would say.

"Believe me not but he did that. Ask him himself."

"…Why are you telling me this?"

"My job is to protect you and when you fall into depression you might have suicide thoughts."

(F/n) sighed and looked at him as he disappeared. She then went out and grabbed a taxi taking it to Cassie's house where he found the Impala parked there. After paying she went out and knocked on her door and Cassie came to open with smiles until she saw (F/n) her smile became a frown.

"What are you doing here?" Cassie asked coldly.

"Came for my boyfriend." (F/n) responded with the same tone.

"He's busy with me."

"He'll be busier with me." She answered.

"I really don't like you." Cassie confessed.

"I really don't care." (F/n) responded and in that moment Dean came in and saw (F/n) and got surprised. (F/n) looked at him and crossed her arms with a serious expression.

"(F/n)…." Dean called.

"Dean, finally…uhh can we talk unless you're too busy with your lover here." (F/n) answered cocky.

"What..?!" He asked as he looked at her.

"Come over here." She said as she walked over to the Impala Dean following behind her.

"Can you explain what that lover thing was?" Dean asked.

"I don't know… you tell me Winchester."

"What?"

"Have you or have you not made out with Cassie…"

He stayed silent as (F/n) became uneasy and sigh.

"Fucking unbelievable…" She muttered as she turned around taking a deep breath.

"I didn't mean it…I'm sorry…I—"

"What? Wasn't I enough? What does she have that I don't?"

"(F/n)... it's just…It's a long story and—"

"You know…I'm returning to the motel and when you come back probably won't be there but it won't matter to you because I see you found someone new, so don't even bother texting me or calling me because I won't be answering. I hope you have a great fucking time with Cassie here." (F/n) said as she left walking away Dean tried to grab her but she left running. Dean wanted to go after her but he needed more information so he stayed, the least he could do was finish the hunt. He would deal with (F/n) later…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to Dean and Sam finishing the hunt ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You what?!"

"Yeah I kind of..madeoutwithcassie…" He muttered the last part and kept driving.

"You did?! You're an idiot Dean!"

"I know I know and now…I lost her…" Dean said with the saddest tone ever.

"You know…I was talking to her yesterday and she was talking about how much she loved you."

"She was?"

"Yeah Dean, (F/n?)'s in crazy love with you and you're being a total asshole. Do something! You can't just let her go. You know, when we stopped talking I commented on you taking a long time with Cassie so I suggested us looking at what was taking you long but she said. 'No, I trust him. I know he'll stay loyal.' but now look at what you did, you cheated on her. "

"Alright Sammy! You don't have to remind me!"

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip when they got to the motel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean sighed as he starred at the motel's door. He looked at it scared that when he opened it (F/n) wasn't going to be there. He then breathed in and out as he got courage and opened the door. He walked in and looked away and saw no sign of (F/n). His heart started beating rapidly, he started to panic. 'Did she really leave?' 'Did she leave some kind of letter or something?' 'Where could she have gone to?' He questioned himself out but his thoughts stop when he heard the restroom's door click and he saw it open. He turned his full attention to it and saw (F/n) coming out of there. He heart started to beat even faster. He was relive she was there.

"Dean…" She called out for him as he kept on starring at her. She was in a black Bathrobe as she came closer to him.

"(F/n)…I thought you left…"He said as he looked at her in the robe.

"Well…I didn't…"

"(F/n)…I'm so sorry please let me expl—"She put a finger over his lips and shushed him.

"Shh..."She said as he did what she wanted and looked at her. She started to remove her bath robe slowly revealing her sexy black bra and her black laced panties.

"You're going to tell me everything after I show you I'm too good to be missed and that I'm better than Cassie." She whispered into his ear in a sexy tone as she threw him on the bed getting on top of him kissing him until her lips met his neck. He groaned a bit and closed his eyes. She then took his upper cloth off admiring his perfect abs and kissing his chest. She then went back to kissing him as she took full dominance of the situation.

"So I was just talking to her when she got on top of me and started kissing me. I couldn't do anything but kiss back but if it makes you feel better I was thinking of you the whole time as me and her made out. I moaned out your name but I doubt she heard. I'm sorry baby…"Dean apologized as he held (F/n). She cuddles her head in his neck as she heard his excuse.

"It doesn't make it better but I'm forgiving you…" (F/n) said with half smile.

"Thank you so much (F/n)…"He said with a sigh of relive. "I don't deserve you." He said kissing her.

"You're right…you don't deserve me not even a little bit…"

"Then why are you here with me?" He asked as he cupped her cheeks and looked at her.

"Because…you have really pretty eyes…and you have such a great ass…" She said as he kissed her neck and jaw line. "Because... you make love to me like no other… because you see me like no one has ever looked at me before…" She said as she made him stop kissing her and made him face her.

"Because I love you Dean…" She said as they started kissing making love once again this time Dean taking dominance.

(F/n) really didn't know why she forgave him, she just felt she had too and so she did.  
She had a good presentiment about forgiving Dean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours before Dean came to the Motel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(F/n) was crying her sadness out as she then felt something hit her. She stoped crying and felt a good presentiment.

"Should I really forgive Dean? Is that really the right thing to do?" She questioned herself as she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled slightly. She then left to the restroom and got really sexy for Dean.

Dean and (F/n) were cuddling again all sweaty and out of air panting heavily as (F/n) turned to him capturing her breathe and kissing his neck.

"I love you (F/n)…"

"I love you too Dean."

"I'm sorry…"

"Dean…I already forgave you. Don't worry about it but consider yourself lucky…I won't forgive you twice."

"It won't happen again…"

"Promise?"

"Promise…" He finished the conversation and kissed her.


	14. Goodbye

Hunters In Love

Chapter 13

"This hunt was tiring..." (F/n) complained as she walked to the Impala, Dean and Sam following behind her. She heard Sam sighed.

"Yeah it was." Sam said as Dean smiled.

"Hey at least we finished it."

"Yeah you're right." (F/n) said smiling and holding his hand.

"Now let's all go for dinner." Dean said as they all went to the nearby diner and ate but were interrupted by a man who had an instant camera hanged around his neck.

"Hey are you two a couple?" The man asked Dean and (F/n) as they both nodded. "Can I take a picture of the both of you? It's the resurant's anniversary and we're taking picture of happy couples or friends to make sure they have a good memory of this place. Do you want to take it? You can keep the picture of course." He explained as he held the camera up and smiled widely.

"Absolutely no—"

"Yes!"(F/n) cut Dean and hugged him by the side and kissed his cheek as he stood there shock and the guy took the picture. It then came out and the guy handed the picture to (F/n).

"Here you go. Thank you!" He said as he left and (F/n) looked at the picture smiling. Dean looked at her with his mean expression as (f/n) turned to see him smiling widely and showing him the picture. Sam smiled at the sight of them. It didn't take Dean a long while before he smiled again. Her happiness made him happy so he just continued to eat. She grabbed a pen and put the date and saved the picture. They kept on talking and eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 years later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cicero, Indiana." Dean said as he drove. He seemed pretty damn happy to go there, much for (F/n)'s likings. What was he so excited about? She wondered as she looked out the window. In about 3 days they got to their destination at night time and as soon as they did (F/n) went to her room directly. She unpacked and got in her pj's ready to sleep. She lay down and waited for Dean to come out of the restroom so she could cuddle with him. He soon did and she felt the muscular arms she had come to love. He kissed her neck and smile as he lifted up her blouse a bit until she slapped his hand away.

"Not tonight Winchester." She said as she smirk at the feeling of Dean's pout n her neck. He then shrug, yawn and went to sleep with her. In the morning she woke up earlier than Dean. The usual, nothing surprising about it. She got up and kissed his forehead and went to take a shower getting ready for the hunt they were going to investigate. She then heard the restroom door open and she automatically it was Dean so she just let it happen. She then saw him get in and kiss her shoulder.

"Morning babe." He said as he turned her around and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She smiled against his lips and then started giggling when he moved his lips to her neck tickling her. He then stopped and looked at her smiling.

"I love you (F/n)." He told her smiling as he kissed her again.

"I love you too Dean."

"Dean, remember you have a girlfriend." Sam told Dean as he was about to go see Lisa Braeden. A girl he spend almost an entire week having sex with.

"Sammy, who do you think I am? I love and respect (F/n). She's my _everything"_ Dean said with a smile.

"I hope you keep it that way..." Sam said with a sigh as he looked at his brother. He trusted his brother in everything but when it came to (F/n) the trust kind of bended. He had cheated on her before and (F/n) being the nicest and coolest girl that she is forgave the idiot of his brother. She was so kind but she did warn him that there won't be any more chances if he did it again. This hunt was going to go different by all of them splitting up. (F/n) was off to the police station to investigate and Dean was going to the victims and Sam researching. Everyone explain the plan and everything was ready…except the part where Lisa was in. (F/n) didn't know about her because Dean and Sam decided not to tell her. They taught it was a good idea not to tell her but they thought wrong…

"Alright, see you guys at six then okay?"

"Okay. Bye (F/n)."Sam said with a smile as she smiled back and then turned to Dean and fixed his tie and kissed him, he kissed back.

"Bye babe." He said and smile kissing her once again.

"Bye bye." She said waving and turning around leaving.

"Thank you officer, I'll be sure to put that in the papers." (F/n) said as she left with a smile on her face. She looked at the police station's clock and smiled. She had finished everything early. It was barely 4:30. She went back to the motel and parked the rent car she used and finally entered the motel and saw Sam there, just him. Dean was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm back." She said as she put the keys in the counter and smiled.

"Welcome back..?" Sam said with a slight chuckle as he continued typing in his laptop. He then saw (F/n) sit beside him and going over some papers. She then moved the papers to his direction.

"What do you think?" She asked with such an innocent look it made Sam feel bad for lying to her. He smiled and took the papers reading them and then sighing leaving them on the table.

"(F/n), I got to tell you something.

"I'm an open book." She said with a smile but he sighed again.

"Look (F/n)…in this town…Dean has a girl…named Lisa…Lisa Braeden. He kind of spent an entire week with her having sex…so…uhh I kind of felt like telling you this but Dean said it wasn't a good idea to tell you—"

"Dean told you not to tell me?"

"Uhh…yeah um…"

"Where is he?" She asked serious. She was so pissed off, if Dean would've have told her she wouldn't be. She would've understand but he didn't…he didn't trust her enough to tell him even though they were already 2 and half years together. She got even angrier when Sam just stood there quiet.

"Tell me Sam. You already brought in the topic so might as well." She said.

"He's with her but I don't think he's—"

(F/n) left before Sam could even finish the sentence. She got the keys to her rented car and drove it around the small town for about 2hours until she finally spotted the Black Impala. She parked behind it and turned to looked at a house. It was plain white but there was a light turned on one of the top windows. Since it was nighttime already and almost everyone was at bed that one light was turned up casting a shadow of two people making out. She saw a shadow of a girl with long wavy hair and a guy with a spiky haircut…The two of them started undressing until then the light was turned off. (F/n) saw all of it and felt her hot tears roll down. She kept telling herself no. She said that the guy making out with her was Dean. No fucking way. She even waited 5 minutes for him to hopefully stop and think that all of this was wrong and come out of that house to her arms. She would have forgiven him but no. He didn't come out; she then started the car and went back to the motel in tears. She went to the room she was sharing with Dean and started to pack her stuff in tears. 'How could he? Again! B-but what if it wasn't him? What if it wasn't Dean? What if it was just some other guy with the same car and hair cut as Dean?' (F/n) thought to herself as she looked at the clock and noticed it was 6:25 already. She looked at the door in tears and sadness. If Dean came through that door she would forgive…she would yell the crap out of him but she would stay with him. She thought as she then heard a knock and immediately heard a knock on the door. Her eyes widen and she stood up in a second running to the door and opening it fast only to find Sammy in front.

"Hey (F/n) I just wanted to—"

"S-Sammy.." (F/n) said almost out of breath.

"Hey (F/n) are you alright?" Sam asked concerned as he saw her eyes red.

"Y-yeah it's nothing umm…I'm going to sleep early…so goodnight!" She said as she closed the door.

"W-Wait!" Sam called out but was late since the door was already closed. He then sighed and looked at the door. "Night (F/n)…" He said as he left and (F/n) fell to the floor resting her back and wrapping her arms around her legs and knees crying. She then finished packing everything and put it under the bed and went to bed crying waiting for Dean to come back.

(F/n) was wide awake. She couldn't sleep due to the fact that she was waiting for Dean. It was already 8 and heard the Impala outside. She sat up and looked out scared and sadden. She then heard the car's door close and instantly pretended to be sleeping. The motel's door open and she saw Dean enter. He took his jacket off and put the Impala's keys on the table. He then walked to his side of the bed and took off his boots then finally laid down and then turned (F/n) to him kissing her neck and putting his arms around her waist. (F/n) let out a whimper and Dean heard it.

"(F/n)? Babe are you awake?" He asked and nothing responded him . He then turned the light and turned (F/n) to face him and saw that she was crying. He sat up quickly and looked at her with the most worried expression. "Babe, are you okay?" He asked super concerned as he lean into her but she quickly stood up and looked at him with red puffy eyes. He then got out of bed and went to her worried.

"(F/n) sweetie what's wrong?" He said as he reach out to hold her cheeks but she pushed him away.

"When are you planning to tell me Dean?!"

"What?"

"When are you planning to tell me you slept with Lisa?!"She yelled as Dean's eyes widen.

"You did it again Winchester! Why?! Am I not good enough?! What does Lisa have that I don't?! Why can't I ever full fill your sexual desires?! Why do you have to go to other women to full fill it Dean?!"She yelled out crying as she looked into him.

"(F/n)…please calm down I can explain…" He said trying to caress her cheek with his hand but she pushed it off.

"(F/n) I'm so sorry please…how did you find out?"

"How did you find out..? That's all toy can come up with? What the actual fuck Dean?! Don't you even care?! You just cheated on me again for fuck sake!" She yelled at him as he looked at her sadly.

"Do you even know how sad you're making me?! Do you know how bad it feels for someone to cheat on you? To know the feeling of not being good enough for your significant other?! Of course you haven't! You're always thinking that you're too good for your partner to care."

"(F/n) please just listen let's just talk about us—"

"Us? US?! There is no 'us' Dean. We're done finished! I want nothing to do with you anymore! You're the worst thing that has ever happen to me!" She said looking at him as she saw his tears falling. "I swear I'm fucking leaving!" She said as she turned around to grab her stuff but Dean grabbed her from behind. She tried to break free but she somehow couldn't. "Please don't (F/n)"

She was so pissed off but then calm down.

"Please don't leave (F/n)…please I'm so sorry (F/n)! Please… I'm going to release you but promise me you're not going to leave…" He said as he kept grabbing onto her. She didn't say anything and looked down at the floor crying. "Promise me…" He pleaded. "I promise…" (F/n) let out a small whisper. As soon as Dean heard it he released her and saw her that she stood there just looking down getting the floor wet with her tears. He turned her around and kissed her but she didn't kiss back making Dean cry more. "Please (F/n)…don't tell me this is over…don't tell me that I was the worst thing that ever happened to you….please stay…"He pleased as he hugged her tightly. She then looked up to him and kissed him softly as he kissed back and laid her in the bed. She clearly knew it was wrong but she just wanted to kiss him **one last time**. After an hour of making out she faked going to sleep just until Dean slept. She then quietly came out of his embrace and grabbed her suit case under the bed and put her boots on taking her stuff with her. She then quietly got out the door leaving a note on the table. She then opened the door as quiet as possible and got out. She walked past the Impala running her fingers through it as she walked down the road. She then stop and looked back at the hotel crying a lot. She then looked straight forwards and sigh wiping her tears away.

"Goodbye…"She whispered and began to speed walk away.

 _Dear Dean,_

 _I'm not sorry I had to leave. I don't feel guilt for leaving without saying goodbye. Instead what I feel is betrayal and sadness. Do you really think I'm not going to leave you? Do you really think I was going to forgive you a second time? I can't believe what you did to me…again…Dean..I don't even know what to say anymore. All I have are questions that I'm not writing here…anyways all I need you to know is that I don't want you to look for me okay? I mean it. Just leave me alone. You can continue with your life as I can as well but just leave me alone. Forget about me. Pretend we never met and go on looking for the sexual desires I could never full fill. I hope your life goes great even though you just ruined mine._

 _Goodbye_

 _(F/n) (L/n)._

What Dean woke up to was the worst thing he could ever get. It went bad for the both of them. One lost the love of his life while the other left without knowing her love one is dying in about 3 months….


	15. New People?

Chapter 14

Hunters In Love

New people..?

It had already been 2 months since (F/n) left the Winchesters and she was new to the town she was currently in so that meant she needed a job which she got. She got to be a bar tender at a strip club and despite all the stares of all the guys and all the phone numbers she receive she never bother to call none. She wanted to be with **no one.** But putting all the bad stuff aside she ended up making friends and one friend in particular, (F/n) loved her like a sister she was there whenever she needed and they often went to each other's houses for movies and munchies. Her name was Anne. They met when (F/n) first arrived here, (F/n) was walking down the streets looking for a home and Anne saw her and she offered her a home and a job at the strip club since Anne was a prostitute. (F/n) just stayed in Anne's house for 3 weeks before moving to a house nearby Anne's. It had already pass 3 months and (F/n) kept working and shopping with Anne but that one night changed it all…(F/n) met a hunter…a very cute one. Even though she found him very attractive she just told herself that she wasn't going to let herself fall in love again, not after what happen with Dean…

"(F/n) do you see those two hot men that just enter the bar? Look at them they're super-hot." Anne commented and (F/n) looked up from her notebook and the first one to get her eye was a guy in a sky blue button shirt and cute curly brown hair came in. He was also tall but not as tall as Sammy. He then sat down with his friend at a table and the guy that caught (F/n)'s sight then notice her and smiled. He smiled at her lovely; he had fallen in love at first sight with her. He then saw his friend go off with a prostitute one of (F/n)'s friend so he took the opportunity and walked to the bar taking the only stool that was there. (F/n) noticed him and looked at him.

"Is there a problem?" She asked him.

"There is. Since I saw you I wanted to dance with you." He told her.

"I can't. One because I'm working and also because I don't know how to dance but there's a lot of girls that are free so why do you go with them?" She said and he just smiled.

"I don't want to be with them. I already have my eyes on you." He answered again with a smile.

"Well that's too bad but really I can't." She said as she looked at him.

"Can I least get some whiskey?" He asked and she nodded serving him one. "Do you mind if I drink it here with you?" He asked hoping with a yes and smiled even more when she nodded. Hours went by and he stayed there just drinking and watching her every move. He stayed till they closed.

"Hey (F/n) I'm leaving already okay? Tomorrow call me and we'll go to the beach." Anne said and (F/n) nodded as she saw Anne smiled and leave.

"I'm sorry but we're closing already…" (F/n) said as she was about to take the half full glass of whiskey off him but he pulled it to him.

"What? Already?" He asked half disappointed.

"Yes sorry…"

"Can I at least finish this last one?" He asked holding his glass of whiskey.

"You can." She said with a smile and then turned around to putt all the stuff of the register and the entire bar stuff as well. He then finished his whiskey and left; (F/n) then turned around and saw that he had left. Even though (F/n) told herself that she didn't want to fall in love she couldn't help but like the guy. He _was_ handsome and seemed like a cool guy but she didn't actually love him she just had a crush on him. She just _liked_ him.

"Such a good day to be at the beach right (F/n)?" Anne asked as she let her skin tan.

"Yeah haha." She said and then saw someone blocking their sunlight.

"Did it get cloudy or is it just me?" Anne asked as she sat up with (F/n) and saw the same guy of last night of the bar there blocking there sun light wiholding2 bottles of beer and him already drinking some.

"Are you guys up for some nice cold beer?" He asked with a smile as he showed off his six pack. Anne smiled and was about to get the beer but stopped when the word 'no' came out of (F/n)'s mouth.

"What are you doing here? How did you know we were here? Are you following me or what?"

"Yes I have since the morning you came out of your house. I was trying to come up with an excuse to come over here to you guys but I'm not good at lying so." He said with a smile and she sighed.

"How do you know where I live?" (F/n) asked.

"Because the male waiter in the bar told me." He said looking at her with a smile and (F/n) looked away kind of annoyed.

"Aren't you going to say something cutie?" He asked with a dumb smile.

"I have nothing to say." (F/n) said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh come on (F/n) you can say whatever that…he's super-hot or that he has cute eyes that are almost green or that the tattoo looks so good on him and that you're single and your phone number is—"

"Annie! You look so much prettier when you silent." (F/n) scolded her and looked back at the guy then started to get up grabbing her stuff.

"Oh come on hot stuff don't get mad. Let's talk what's your name? I'm Blake." He said as he watched her walking away.

"Her name is (F/n) (L/n) the Huntress."

"Annie!" (F/n) scolded as she walked to them as Annie looked down with a pout like a 5 year old.

"Look I have absolutely nothing to tell you and just so you know I'm not interested in going out with you or anybody. Also this better be the last time you follow me okay? I hated when people follow me." She told him straight up and started to walked away.

"(F/n)! Why are you so mad now?" Annie followed from behind and then went back to the guy.

"You know what? I think she likes you but my friend here is so weird. Must be with the things she once did. She's a hunter." Annie told Blake and his eyes widen and his smirk grew wider.

"If she a huntress I'm a hunter and when I want something I fight for it and now I want your friend." He confessed as he looked at (F/n) from far away. Annie smiled and grabbed her stuff running behind (F/n). After their day at the beach ruined they were walking back to their houses holding hands.

"What's wrong (F/n)? Why did you reject Blake? Did a man hurt you before?" Annie asked and (F/n) looked down.

"I don't feel like talking about that right now okay?"

"Well someday you're going to have to tell me after all I am your best friend." Anne told her as they walked to their houses.

A month had passed and (F/n) somehow found out Dean died. He had sold his soul and some Hellhounds killed him. (F/n) had been crying like crazy while starring at the picture they had taken together at the dinner.

"You idiot Dean… you stupid idiot…." (F/n) said crying and sobbing, at that moment Annie came in and saw her.

"(F/n) oh my God are you okay?" She said running to the depress (F/n) who was sitting on her couch. Anne got on her knees and looked at (F/n) and saw the picture she was holding.

"I'm so tired…" (F/n) said breaking into tears.

"Oh man you broke down…" Anne said as she held onto the hands of (F/n).

"Come over here girl." Anne said as she hugged (F/n) and (F/n) hugged back crying. "Listen to me (F/n). You can't go on like this. You have to get everything out of you. Tell everything." She said as (F/n) continue to cry looking at the picture of her and Dean. Annie then took it out of her hands and saw it.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" She asked with half smile. "The reason you came here?" She asked and (F/n) continued to cry. "(F/n) please you have to tell me who he is otherwise I can't help you."

"I'm drowning Anne. I'm drowning in a horrible loneliness…"

"Come on (F/n) you can trust me…tell me…who's that sexy guy in the picture?"

"This guy…is Dean Winchester…an Idiot… _my_ idiot… and he…he is the most important man in my life….and they…" She started to sob. "They took him away from this world...from me 3 days ago…" She said crying a lot as Annie's eyes widen and she covered her mouth due to how shock she was.

"(F/n) that's horrible!"

"After I tell you my story you'll understand why I don't want to sleep with Blake or any other guy."

(F/n) said and she started to sob harder and harder. Annie got her hand and caressed it and kissed it looking at her with the saddest expression ever.

It had been 2 months since Dean died and (F/n) got over it in a week and that Blake guy kept following her and flirting with her talking to her causing her to like him and started a cute relationship with him. The first time they were having sex (F/n) moaned out Dean's name.

"Dean? Who's that?" Blake asked confused and kind of mad.

"…Dean is my ex…."

"So we're here about to fuck and you're thinking of someone else?"

"Why should I deny it…? Plus that doesn't matter anymore okay?" She said and he sighed in anger getting off her and falling to the side of the bed. "Hey did you listen to me? That doesn't matter anymore okay? Who I want to be is with you now okay?" She said and started kissing him again and he did the same. He then brought her up to him and kissing her more, this time making sure she moaned the right name…

Soon (F/n) knew everything about Blake that he was a hunter and he had a lovely family and a cute small sister who was dying of cancer. One day he thought it was such a great idea to sell his soul to a crossroad demon and when they came for him to kill the demon.

"So you're planning to trick a demon? Are you stupid?!" (F/n) yelled at him as he put on his shoes.

"Leave me alone (F/n). I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't. Please Blake don't go." She pleaded but he refused.

"Why? Just because the stupid of your ex got killed doesn't mean I am okay?!"

"You still don't get it do you? Dean thought the same. He thought he could get away from it but he ended up dead." She said stomping her foot and almost crying.

"He must've done something wrong then."

"Yeah he did…he hoped too much. That's what Dean had; he hoped that he would marry me he hoped this would all be over but nothing ever happen. Look Blake if you're going to sell your soul we better drop things here because I don't want to go out with another hunter that has his life sentenced, I just can't okay?" (F/n) said looking down, he then ticked his tongue on his teeth and started to walk to the door.

"AREN'T YOU LISTENING?!" She yelled at him.

"YOU ARE MISTAKEN (F/N)! Just because they killed you boyfriend doesn't mean they're going to kill me okay?! Because here, I'm going for my sister's life! You stay here drowning in your tears."

He yelled at her and looked at her.

"Rot in hell you asshole!"

"Rotten is the other one because I'm more alive than ever and I'm staying this way." He told her as he walked out the door and slammed it hard as she started to cry more. She really _liked_ the guy but she wasn't going to be with someone who has their life sentenced so she just carried her own life. 3 months had passed since Blake had left and (F/n) was still working at the bar with a broken heart and smile over her break up. She then noticed the lights flickering and she started to get alert. Soon all the lights popped out and someone came down though the bar doors. It was a girl with black eyes. (F/n) soon took out some salt but it was too late the Demon grabbed her pushing her against the wall.

"Bad (F/n). I need to teach you some manners." The demon said choking her but then stop since the demon had been sprayed with holy water. (F/n) got up and started to help the mysterious guy who came to her rescue. After defeating the Demon (F/n) realized that she couldn't change her destiny with the Supernatural so she gave everything up except Annie.

"I'm so sorry but this job I have makes it difficult to stay at one place Annie…"

"It's okay I get it but…promise to visit or call okay?"

"Promise." (F/n) said hugging Annie and saying her last goodbyes to everybody as she joined the guy with simple black hair and simple flannel. His name was Scott, he had agreed to be her partner and since that day they started to go to mission with each other until they trusted each other enough.


	16. Scott and Agent Valentine

Scott and Agent Valentine

Hunters In Love

Chapter 15

"Look my rules are simple. Don't mess with my car don't betray me and don't complain." The guy with your typical brown curly hair and simple flannel said.

"Want to start by your name first won't you?" (F/n) said as she looked out the window and then to him he kind of smile and nodded while still driving.

"Scott Freeman, how about you?"

"(F/n) (L/n). And my rules are simple as well, no flirting no sneak peaks while I'm at the shower or smelling my cloths." She said as she looked at him chuckle.

"Oh I'm sure none of that is going to happen sweetheart. You're not my type. "He said.

"Glad to hear." She said cocky.

"By what I meant by not my type is that you're not a dude." He said and (F/n)'s eye widen for a few seconds. She then squirm and cleared her throat. "S-Sorry.." She still said with a cocky tone but kind of embarrassed.

"Nah it's okay." He said smiling extending his arm to her. She then slapped it and fist bumped it. He then chuckled and kept driving. It was obvious this two were going to get along.

"Sir Can you tell us what you saw?" Scott asked as he questioned the witness.

"I just to drop something for Mr. Green and he was there just lying dead with a missing heart." He said with a sigh. "This is just tragic…why would anyone do this? Mr. Green was a cool guy." The guy said as he looked down and left and (F/n) came from behind Scott wearing a black skirt and a white button shirt.

"You think it's a Werewolf?" She asked as he sighed.

"Definitely." Scott said in his cheap suit and holding his notepad.

"Werewolves? There's no such thing." Said a deep voice from behind them and they turned around facing a guy in a suit with blue eyes and brown hair. He smiled at (F/n) and Scott.

"You guys are?" He asked.

"Might want to introduce yourself first am I right?" (F/n) said looking up to him. He smiled at her and nodded taking a real FBI badge out and showing it to them.

"Agent Ryan Valentine at your service my queen, now you." He said as he smiled at her. She faked a smile and then went back to her annoyed face.

"(F/n) (L/n) Mister Valentine." She with a smile and then rolled her eyes, he just smiled at it.

"So why don't you start by telling me what you both are doing here?"

"Newspaper articles." She said smiling.

"Alright my queen but you know you can't put that werewolves did this. People might think your cookoo." He said spinning his finger in circles next to his head.

"The articles do give out an opinion at the end if I not mistake, I mean you have read the newspaper before right Mister Valentine?" She said with a bitchy yet cool tone. He smiled and looked down at her due to his tallness.

"But of course I do, spend the entire day looking for your phone number sweetie." He flirted as she scoff and took Scott's arm walking away while Scott just smiled. He smelled a romance happening between them.

"Don't play hard to get!" He yelled at her while she still walked away.

"Who's that jerk?" (F/n) asked as she rolled her eyes.

"An actual FBI agent and probably your future boyfriend." Scott said and chuckled, she then softly punched his shoulder and she got red.

"You idiot! Don't say that…."She said looking away red. He was so handsome but still annoying, she really didn't know anything other than his deep blue eyes just wanting to make her lose focus.

"I already told you what happen with my past lovers anyway…"She said looking away. Scott sighed and stopped walking. She looked at him with a confuse look.

"What?"

"(F/n)...you need to forget about them…they don't bring you any good…you got to try new. In with the new out with the old." He said as he looked at her and smiled, she just rolled her eyes and got in walked to his car.

"Just come in and drive." She said as he chuckled and walked over to the car.

(F/n) and Scott were getting more evidence and they kept encountering Ryan which was giving (F/n) an fun time since he kind of made her laugh at the stupidities he said but since she had to much pride she laughed secretly or just smiled. (F/n) and Scott were at yet another crime scene.

"Alright Ma'am thank you for your time."(F/n) said as she took notes and saw Scott approaching her.

"So what is it?"

"Oh well the girl said that—"

"Not about that (F/n)."

"Then?"

"You know I'm talking about." He said as he looked at her with wiggly eyebrows. She knew exactly what he was talking about and it just made her sigh.

"Scott just drop it. I'm not interested in him."

"Oh come on (F/n) you're not fooling anyone. You like him a lot."

"Me? Are you dumb? As a matter of fact I can't stand Mister Valentine here. He's not even that tall and his little blue eyes, he thinks his all that I couldn't care less and…"(F/n) kept talking crap wile Scott moved his eyes upward trying to warn that something was behind her with a smile.

"And you know what? He can go directly and straight to—"

"Where do you want to send me sweetheart? If I barely came here and it's just for you, so pretty but rude." He said smiling and looking down at her she on the other hand was with her eyes full of shock, since when was he standing behind her?

"I-I we- we- we got work so let's go!"(F/n) said walking away rapidly.

"All I want to do is take you out and that's it."

"Come on (F/n) say yes." Scott said and looked at her with a smile and (F/n) turned to look at Ryan.

"let me guess you were thinking 'I sure fooled this girl' well let me tell you no Ryan, it's not going to be easy, there's a lot of waitress you can take around here go on." She said as he looked at her with a disappointing look.

"That's how I like them, rough and tough. So I can woo them and lighten their lives." He said looking at her with a smirk as she just started to laugh walking away. She was then in the car with Scott and she found herself smiling and thinking of Ryan. He was so funny…handsome…flirty… and—wait there was no way she was actually like the guy right? She smacked her tongue against her teeth.  
"Do I really like that idiot?" She questioned out loud while still in the car with Scott and he just smiled.

"You're finally realizing?" He asked with a smile as he drove to the Motel. She just then smiled and scoffed happily.

"stupid…stupid…STUPID!"(F/n) thought as she walked to Ryan's office. It was 10 minutes before closing time and every one was leaving. She had confused the folders she had carrying when she bumped into him in the crime scene. She then arrived but he was about to leave till he saw her.

"Finally coming to my arms sweetheart?"

"You wish, just give me my folder."

"Folder? Which one."

"Come on Ryan I don't have time for this." She said a getting little nervous around him.

"Alright Alright come in." He said opening his office, it was stunning. It was big and looked so modern. He walked to his desk and got the folder and walked to her and stopped when he noticed her starring all over.

"You like it?" He asked making her snap out of her thoughts and she walked to him.

"Yeah Yeah just give me the fold—"She said until she trip and Ryan caught her.

"Woah watch it babe. If you just wanted to be in my arms you should've just said so." He said as he looked at her smiling and she looked at him and got red getting away from him.

"Y-you—"She was caught off by Ryan's lips against hers. She blushed and tried not to kiss while holding the folder and almost crumbling it. She just couldn't resist it and threw the paper and started to kiss him back. They kept kissing and Ryan removed the white button shirt off her leaving her in her white br. He started leaving hickeys in the top of her breast as she moved the jacket of his suit off and also removed his button shirt. Ryan and (F/n) kept kissing until he picked her up and sat her on his desk they kept kissing until he threw everything down the floor and laid her on the hard cold desk. He then removed her skirt and went to her making out with her as they undress themselves further more. After making her wet and good and her making him hard he thrusted into her and made her moan and scratch his back. She moaned his name at the top of her lungs and he kept leaving her hickeys. After a few minutes they finished and they were both dressing.

"So there's actually supernatural stuff in the world?" He asked and saw her nod.

"Mmmh…Can I be of any help in _your_ case?" He offered his help and she just smiled.

"What you're just going to believe me?"

"Why shouldn't I? I trust everything you say." He said with a smile while fixing his tie.

"Did you believe me when I said I had no interest in you?" She asked with a smirk making him smiled.

"Mmmh fair." He said smiling and walking over to her helping her pick up the papers that fell out her folder. They then held hands and smiled at each other sharing a kiss. After picking up everything and cleaning his office they left with a goodbye kiss. (F/n) came back to the motel where Scott was waiting or her there smiling.

"You stink like sex go wash up women." He said as she got red and giggled.

"Shut up!" She said walking to him handing over the folder and going to the shower. While she shower she asked herself if she really like Ryan, she felt the same way with him like she felt with Dean but she felt sort of happier with this guy instead with Dean but her heart always belonged to Dean. She just smiled and thought it wouldn't be so bad giving Ryan a chance.

(F/n) and Scott tried to fight the werewolf who turned out to be their first witness. After defeating it Ryan walked in and saw the guy with claws and sharp teeth.

"So the whole supernatural stuff is real after all…" he said as he then went to (F/n) and helped her up. After explaining everything (F/n) and Scott had to leave due to them getting another case on their backs but Ryan promised to see her again and soon he did after 4 weeks (F/n) and Ryan encounter themselves in yet another case. They made out and everything but never made themselves an official couple or at least not that she knew but Agent Ryan Valentine got to steal her heart and was now seeing her now and then.


	17. Blake Wilmoth

Blake Wilmoth

Hunters in Love

Chapter 16

Blake Wilmoth was the first guy (F/n) had a relationship after what happen to her with Dean. Their relationship was very complex and problematic, but they still love each other. Well at least Blake did (F/n) on the other hand just _liked_ him. Yes she found him very attractive and a very sweet guy but she never got to say 'I love you' to him. He was also very grumpy but only (F/n) manage to make him smile.

"You know, we started off on the wrong foot last time. Let's start from scratch as if we hadn't met before." He said and turned to look at her, he extended his arm. "My name is Blake Wilmoth."

(F/n) looked at it and then looked up at him with a blank expression. She then smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm (F/N), the huntress." She said as they starred at each other's eyes and then (F/n) broke the stare by standing up and looking at him waiting for him to stand up as well and he did. She led him in her house and they starred at each other for a brief moment before they started to make out. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist like she used to with Dean. He then kept kissing her while he walked to her bedroom where they passed by the picture (F/n) and Dean had taken 2 years ago. They kept kissing until they arrive at her bedroom, he softly laid her on the bed and they parted so they could remove their clothing. He then kept kissing her unhooking her bra and letting her breast pop out but covering them with his chest as he kept kissing her. He then laid her on her stomach and started kissing her hips going all the way up to her lips. She blushed and moaned.

"Dean…"

His expression went from calm to serious.

"Dean? Who's that?" He asked as she sigh and looked at him.

"Dean is my ex…"

"So we're about to fuck and you're thinking of someone else?"

"Why should I deny it but that's my past it doesn't matter. Please forgive me." She said and heard a sigh coming out of him as he lay next to her.

"Did you hear me?" He asked as she got on top of him. "Who I want to be is with you. The other else doesn't matter." She told him and they started making out again. She was on top of him but he turned the, around and slowly entered her making sweet love to her.

Blake and (F/n) were now going for almost half year together now. They were a happy and sad couple. He was also fighting for her because she still had the picture of Dean and her which he got very jealous of.

"What don't you understand Blake? He's dead! He only lives here!" (F/n) yell tapping her head.

"What about you crying for him?! Aren't I enough? Why can't you forget him and just be happy with me?"

"Because you're a hunter. We hunters can't be happy."

"Yes we can, you just have to forget your bad past." He said walking to her since he kept his distance because he didn't want to hurt her. He then cupped her face and kissed her and she kissed back closing her eyes.

"You mean a lot to me idiot." She said with a sad smile.

"I'll believe that when the picture of you and Dean is gone." He said as he kissed her one last time and left. She sighed and turned to look at the picture of them, they looked so happy it made her cry every time she turned to see it. She grabbed it and took it to her room hiding it.

One year passed and (F/n) was still with Blake and supporting him when he went to hunts even though sometimes she pleaded him not to go, until one day….that one day everything went to hell.

"So you're planning to trick a demon? Are you stupid?!" (F/n) yelled at him as he put on his shoes.

Blake's little sister who suffer of cancer was dying and Blake came up with the stupidest idea.

"Leave me alone (F/n). I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't. Please Blake don't go." She pleaded but he refused.

"Why? Just because the stupid of your ex got killed doesn't mean I am okay?!"

"You still don't get it do you? Dean thought the same. He thought he could get away from it but he ended up dead." She said stomping her foot and almost crying.

"He must've done something wrong then."

"Yeah he did…he hoped too much. That's what Dean did wrong; he hoped that he would marry me he hoped this would all be over but nothing ever happen. Look Blake if you're going to sell your soul we better drop things here because I don't want to go out with another hunter that has his life sentenced, I just can't okay?" (F/n) said looking down, he then ticked his tongue on his teeth and started to walk to the door.

"AREN'T YOU LISTENING?!" She yelled at him.

"YOU ARE MISTAKEN (F/N)! Just because they killed you boyfriend doesn't mean they're going to kill me okay?! Because here, I'm going for my sister's life! You stay here drowning in your tears."

He yelled at her and looked at her.

"Rot in hell you asshole!" She yelled at him crying.

"Rotten is the other one because I'm more alive than ever and I'm staying this way." He told her as he walked out the door and slammed it hard as she started to cry more.

Blake thought it would be a good idea to sell his soul for his little sister's life and later kill the hellhound that would kill him. (F/n) knew how that story would end and she didn't really want face it again, but it was too late. (F/n) had become too close to Blake. She cared for that idiot and now he was…gone… to sell his soul for his little sister….the story repeated itself. She was really unlucky with men…William….Dean and now Blake. What now?

"You're feeling down?" Andras asked and sat next to her.

"Andras…can you. Can you do me a favor?"

"I'm here to help. What do you need?"

"I need you to go follow Blake. See how the deal is going to go down…okay?"

"Oh (F/n)…sweet little (F/n). You're wrong; William's soul was sold for me to protect _you."_

"So? I'm in charge of you, so from now and on that I keep living you're going to listen to me." She said with red puffy eyes and a serious tone.

"Is that understood?" She asked and Andras nodded disappearing. She sighed and went to grab her whiskey and turned on her radio and a song started playing. She sat on her chair and opened the bottle of whiskey and listened to the song. She then half smiled crying as she took a big gulp of it.

 _From the first time we met, I knew we would be friends_

 _You had a different air than others that I knew_

 _I am also alone in this world I've come to know_

 _Finally, I've met someone like you_

 _I know that I might've been a bit cold at times_

 _But that was just the way I dealt with all my fears_

 _You took the first step to show I don't have to be alone_

 _And now I, I know I love you_

She started to cry as she drank more and looked down. Why did it hurt her so much? She then figured that she actually loved him…maybe…but she didn't know. Maybe he just meant a lot to her but then again that also means she loves him doesn't it? She then figured she had to forget him.

 _Maybe one day you'll know the love that I've kept inside_

 _I know love comes with pain; it's so hard to erase_

 _All that I'm asking is for you to let me stay here_

 _Don't be scared; you can lean on me_

"Forget you huh? Very well then…I'll forget you right now Blake…"She said and drank more whiskey crying to the song.

 _~…..Forget you…..~_


	18. The French Mistake

The French Mistake

Hunters in Love

Chapter 17

A/n It's Dean's POV and the 3rd POV as well in this chapter. Also your actor name is Camelia Oray.

When the text is _this way,_ those are Dean's thoughts.

"CUT!" Someone yell as Sam and I stood up. "Jared, Jensen! Outstanding! That was just great." Again that voice said as we looked around confused and scared. We did Balthazar send us to?

"So...No angels?"

"No angels, I think."

"Should we be killing anybody?"

"I don't think so."

"Running?"

"Where?"

Sam picks up a piece of the 'window' and shows it to me, which wobbles back and forth, clearly made of some kind of gel.

"Jared! Three minutes, okay? Great." A woman takes Sammy away and another comes for me taking me to my 'Chair'. After realizing I'm a painted whore Sam and I reunite confuse.

Hey.

"Dude, they put freakin' makeup on us! Those bastards!"

"Look, I think I know what this is."

"Okay. What?"

"It's a tv show."

"You think?" I answer and suddenly everything goes black, someone had cover my eyes with their hands but it didn't cover good since I could still see a few. I then turned around and see (F/n). She was wearing her cute tight black skirt and button blouse. She was smiling at me and extended her arms indicating a hug.

"(F/n)…"I say and give her a really tight hug.

"Woah Jensen, don't break me I still have to hug Jared." Her sweet voice called out, oh how much I missed her. I lost her long ago because of what I did to her but she never left my heart. I love her so much it hurts me to hug her right now. We then separated something I didn't want to do and she smiled and went to hug Sammy and he hugged back.

"(F/n) you're stuck in here too?"

"(F/n)? Haha very funny guys so Jared how's it going with you and Genevieve?"

"I- I'm sorry who?" Sam asked.

"You're wife you idiot." She said with such a cute giggle. Oh how much I loved her and miss her.

"Oh uhh we're doing just fine Haha."Sam answered with a nervous laugh and (F/n) smiled at him and then turned to me with the same smile. Her smile looked so warm it melted my heart, she's so beautiful.

"CAMELIA! YOU'RE UP!" Some guy yelled and she sighed.

"Well guys I need to go act my scene, later." She said walking to a different set.

"(F/n) I mean C-Camelia? Can we go see?" I asked and she smiled with a nod.

"But these time no funny faces …JARED!" She said and smiled and walked and we follow. Sam smiled at first then looked at with a 'What are you doing?' stare. I just ignored it and followed (F/n). We got to the set and sat on some chairs while facing at the set. (F/n) was with some other guy…he was in a cheap suit and he had curly brown, was he her new boyfriend?

" **ACTION!"**

"You think it's a Werewolf?" (F/n) asked as the guy in the cheap suit sighed.

"Definitely." The guy said in his cheap suit and holding his notepad.

"Werewolves? There's no such thing." Said a deep voice from behind them and they turned around facing a guy in a suit with blue eyes and brown hair smiling at (F/n) and (F/n)'s partner.

"You guys are?" He asked.

"Might want to introduce yourself first am I right?" (F/n) said looking up to him. He smiled at her and nodded taking a real FBI badge out and showing it to them.

"Agent Ryan Valentine at your service my queen, now you." He said as he smiled at her. She faked a smile and then went back to her annoyed face.

 _What an idiot._

"(F/n) (L/n) Mister Valentine." She with a smile and then rolled her eyes, he just smiled at it.

"So why don't you start by telling me what you both are doing here?"

"Newspaper articles." She said smiling.

"Alright my queen but you know you can't put that werewolves did this. People might think your cookoo." He said spinning his finger in circles next to his head.

"The articles do give out an opinion at the end if I not mistake, I mean you have read the newspaper before right Mister Valentine?" She said with a bitchy yet cool tone. He smiled and looked down at her due to his tallness.

"But of course I do, spend the entire day looking for your phone number sweetie." He flirted as she scoff and took the other guy's arm walking away while the guy who went by 'Scott' just smiled.

"Don't play hard to get!" He yelled at her while she still walked away.

 _Cheap shot. He sucks at flirting._

"Who's that jerk?" (F/n) asked as she rolled her eyes.

"An actual FBI agent and probably your future boyfriend." Scott said and chuckled, she then softly punched his shoulder and she got red.

"You idiot! Don't say that…."She said looking away red.

"I already told you what happen with my past lovers anyway…"She said looking away. Scott sighed and stopped walking. She looked at him with a confuse look.

"What?"

"(F/n)...you need to forget about them…they don't bring you any good…you got to try new. In with the new out with the old." He said as he looked at her and smiled, she just rolled her eyes and got in walked to his car.

"Just come in and drive." She said as he chuckled and walked over to the car.

" **CUT!"**

The Director yelled again and they all stop and smile.

"Camelia that was great, you too Alfred." He said while (F/n) smiled and thank him, the idiot who was flirting with _my_ (F/n) came out and walk towards them.

"You too Rafael." The director said and they all smile and thank him and soon (F/n) walk towards me and Sammy.

"Wow (F/- I mean Camelia, you're acting is great." Sam said with a nervous smile and she smiled at us.

"Thanks but now we have to act our net scene so you guys can go if you want."

"What you want us gone?" I asked her and she just chuckled.

"No you silly. I'm just saying since we're going to take 3 scenes."

"So? I want to see you act."

"Fine then, enjoy the show." She joked and left giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and she smiled before leaving. I forgotten how much I've missed her, she's my everything…I still think of the first weeks she left and that I had to be without her. It was like hell maybe worse but those were hard times and I slowly got over it but what I never got over was her. I had gotten over the fact that she was gone and that she wasn't going to return but I never got over our love. Me and Sam went back to sitting while the direction yelled out.

" **ACTION!"**

"Alright Ma'am thank you for your time."(F/n) said as she took notes and saw Scott approaching her.

"So what is it?"

"Oh well the girl said that—"

"Not about that (F/n)."

"Then?"

"You know I'm talking about." He said as he looked at her with wiggly eyebrows. She knew exactly what he was talking about and it just made her sigh.

"Scott just drop it. I'm not interested in him."

 _You tell him babe. You're not interested in going out with anybody._

"Oh come on (F/n) you're not fooling anyone. You like him a lot."

"Me? Are you dumb? As a matter of fact I can't stand Mister Valentine here. He's not even that tall and his little blue eyes, he thinks his all that I couldn't care less and…" (F/n) kept talking crap wile Scott moved his eyes upward trying to warn that someone was behind her.

"And you know what? He can go directly and straight to—"

"Where do you want to send me sweetheart? If I barely came here and it's just for you, so pretty but rude." He said smiling and looking down at her she on the other hand was with her eyes full of shock, since when was he standing behind her?

"I-I we- we- we got work so let's go!"(F/n) said walking away rapidly.

"All I want to do is take you out and that's it."

"Come on (F/n) say yes." Scott said and looked at her with a smile and (F/n) turned to look at Ryan.

"Let me guess you were thinking 'I sure fooled this girl' well let me tell you no Ryan, it's not going to be easy, there's a lot of waitresses you can take around here go on." She said as he looked at her with a disappointing look.

 _That's my girl._

"That's how I like them, rough and tough. So I can sweeten and lighten their lives." He said looking at her with a smirk as she just started to laugh walking away.

 _Why are you smiling (F/n)? Do you…_

(F/n) smacked her tongue against her teeth.

"Do I really like that idiot?" She questioned out loud while still in the car with Scott and he just smiled.

 _Do you? No you don't (F/n)…no…._

"You're finally realizing?" He asked with a smile as he drove to the Motel. She just then smiled and scoffed happily.

" **CUT!"**

The director said and everybody got out and walked to another set as we follow. This one seemed to be in an office.

"Alright is everyone ready?! Camelia? Rafael? Are you guys ready? Okay then **ACTION!"**

"Stupid…stupid…STUPID!"(F/n) thought as she walked to Ryan's office. It was 10 minutes before closing time and every one was leaving. She was carrying a folder and then arrived but he was about to leave till he saw her.

"Finally coming to my arms sweetheart?"

"You wish, just give me my folder."

"Folder? Which one."

"Come on Ryan I don't have time for this." She said a getting little nervous around him.

"Alright Alright come in." He said opening his office, it was stunning. It was big and looked so modern. He walked to his desk and got the folder and walked to her and stopped when he noticed her starring all over.

"You like it?" He asked making her snap out of her thoughts and she walked to him.

"Yeah Yeah just give me the fold—"She said until she trip and Ryan caught her.

 _Get your hands off her…_

"Woah watch it babe. If you just wanted to be in my arms you should've just said so." He said as he looked at her smiling and she looked at him and got red getting away from him.

"Y-you—"She was caught off by Ryan's lips against hers. She blushed and tried not to kiss while holding the folder and almost crumbling it. She just couldn't resist it and threw the paper and started to kiss him back. They kept kissing and Ryan removed the white button shirt off her leaving her in her white bra. He started leaving hickeys in the top of her breast as she moved the jacket of his suit off and also removed his button shirt. Ryan and (F/n) kept kissing until he picked her up and sat her on his desk they kept kissing until he threw everything down the floor and laid her on the hard cold desk. He then removed her skirt and went to her making out with her as they undress themselves further more. She moaned his name at the top of her lungs and he kept leaving her hickeys.

" **CUT!** Alright everyone that was great!" The director said and they moved rapidly to (F/n) and Ryan covering them up and everything. I stood up and left the studio; I couldn't stay there and watch that or even face (F/n). She looked like she actually enjoyed all those kisses that guy was giving her. How _repulsive_ , I hated the way he touched her, was this actually going on in the real life? No way, there's no way that could've been true. No I'm not going to accept the fact that _my_ (F/n) is with someone else. That's not possible…maybe…maybe…I have to let her go…. I shook my head at that thought and until me and Sam saw a trailer with the name that everyone in this damn set called me, Jensen.

"That's fake me." I told Sam "So this is fake mine." I said as I enter and look around. It was amazing it kind of brought my mood up. I started playing around with my fake stuff while Sammy research.

"Hey. Apparently, it's our job. All right, uh, here goes. Um...It says you're from Texas." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And, uh...Oh. Says you were on a soap opera."

"What?"

We then saw a clip of it and I rapidly took it down.

"Don't like this universe, Sammy. We need to get out of this universe." I said as he chuckled and opened the laptop again researching more.

"Ah here we go. Camelia Oray, the beautiful actress that plays the role of (F/n) (L/n) in the Tv show Supernatural. Rumors say that Jensen Ackles,the handsome actor who plays the protagonist Dean Winchester on Supernatural that's you and her have something happening in real life due to them being caught on secret dates together. She states the following. 'Me and Jensen? Nah we have nothing going on….yet.' She stated followed with giggles and blushes" Sam said with a sigh. "See man? Even in this universe you two have something." He said and we heard a knock on the trailer's door. I went to it and saw (F/n), she smiled at me sadly and I just sighed.

"Can I come in?" She asked and I nodded letting her in. Sam saw her and smile closing the laptop.

"Well I'll leave you two alone. See ya De—I mean Jensen..?" He said leaving God knows where.

"What do you want (F/n)?" I asked coldly and grab a glass of whiskey.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay and but the looks of it you're not."

"Took you that long to realize?" I told her. I was really mad at the moment I didn't consider her feelings. It was just that…the way he kissed her and touched her and the look on her face…

"Jeez fine I'll take my leave, you know you could've told me nicer." She said sadly as she turned around about to leave but I grabbed out to her arm.

"Wait…I'm sorry you're right, I should've told you nicer." I said. I lost her back in my universe there's no way I'm losing her in this one.

"It's okay." She said with a smile. "I forgive you." She told me with such a warm expression. We then lean into each other and melted into a kiss.

3rd POV

Dean and (F/n) were making out, Dean then picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he walked to the bed in his trailer. They kept kissing and Dean was enjoying everything of it, he then recalled the intimate moments they shared and how their positions were still the same, with her wrapping her legs around his waist. He then laid her on the bed and kissed her neck as she softly groan.

"J-Jensen…" She moaned and he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey uhh Camelia ummm.."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Can you umm.."

"D-Do you want to stop?" She said almost getting off him.

"No! Oh God no I was just going to ask if you can moan out Dean instead of Jensen."

"Sure but why?"

"Just do it." He said and she nodded and they went back to kissing. They then removed their shoes and clothing until they were both in their undergarments. She blushed and looked at him since he was on top of her. She kissed him and he then started leaving hickeys on her neck and down. He then looked at her and smiled lovely and she did the same so they started making out. He then caressed her body causing her to shiver; he then removed her panties and unhooked her bra revealing her beautiful body. He kissed her all over and kept caressing her body. She blushed as she felt his fingers rub against her womanhood. She blushed and felt herself getting wet. He smiled and fingered her slowly and carefully. She moaned out his name making him smile.

"D-Dean." She said blushing and biting her bottom lip. He kissed her and felt his bulge grow higher and harder. He blushed himself and took off his boxers revealing his member to her, he slowly entered her and her eyes went wide looking at him. She blushed and moaned a bit louder.

"D-Dean…"

"Fuck (F/n) you're really tight…" He said and she blushed and they started to kiss again. He started to thrust into her and she blushed and moaned a bit and he slowly fasten and harden his thrusts. After a few minutes of moaning and giving each other sloppy kisses they were both cuddling in his bed.

"That was amazing Jensen, and the whole (F/n) and Dean thing was pretty fun as well." She said and gave him a kiss on his chest. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Camelia Can I asked you something?"

"Go ahead." She said and gave him a quick peck on the lips which he returned.

"What happened to (F/n)?"


	19. The French Mistake Pt2

The French Mistake Pt.2

Chapter 18

Hunters in love

"(F/n)? Oh She's alright. She's happy well kinda." Camelia said with a small chuckled.

"She's happy as in with someone else?" Dean asked concern.

"Yeah I guess I honestly don't see her as happy since her heart still belongs to Dean."

"It does?" He asked surprise.

"Yeah, Jensen didn't we talk about this already?" She asked him with an eyebrow raised and he shrug and she just smiled.

"Well I mean she's with Ryan at the moment well not really they like each other but they aren't like official you know? They make out they have sex they flirt and everything but they really don't consider themselves a couple since well first of all Ryan's view of girlfriend is someone who is with him all time and (F/n) isn't with him considering she goes on hunts with Scott."

"Who's Scott?" Dean asked.

"Are you serious Jensen? Scott! Scott Freeman! (F/n)'s best guy friend, he's like an older bother to her."

"Oh so they aren't going out?"

"No Scott's gay."

"Oh." That's all Dean could get out of his mouth.

"Yeah. I mean I think (F/n) should just give up hunting and stay with Ryan probably get married and have kids."

"NO!" Dean said loudly pissed off scaring Camelia. "I-I- I mean no…she can't she loves me I mean Dean."

"Yeah but Dean's an ass to her! Cheating on her twice? Pathetic." Dean just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah he was but he still loves her and…he'll…. He'll be very sad if he saw her happy in another man's arms…he would hate the guy even he would make her happy…" He said looking down sadly. Camelia smiled and giggled.

"You say it as if you knew the character himself. Anyhow I was just pointing out that she should just be happy for once you know after what happen with William Dean and Blake uff." She said and Dean turned to her with a frown.

"Blake?"

"Yeah, the guy (F/n) had a relationship with after leaving Dean."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Oh my God Jensen did you have amnesia on (F/n) all of the sudden?" She said with a chuckled and Dean just looked at her.

"Well you see after leaving Dean (F/n) went to a different well-hidden town where she was sure no one could find her and so she made one of her dearest friend there, Anne who goes by Annie to (F/n) but that's beside the point. Anne help (F/n) and invite her to work as the bar tender in the strip club Anne worked in and she accepted so she later worked enough to rent a little house for herself and so there her life went on until she met a guy name Blake Wilmoth, a hunter. So the way they met and talked was so complex, hell they're relationship was bad itself but (F/n) still tolerated. So At first she was always denying him and always telling him to go away and everything but through all of that Blake still try to get her until one day she gave up and just said yes to him since she started to like him as well. So they became girlfriend and boyfriend and they lasted like an entire year but Blake then got the idea of selling his soul for oh my Gosh this is such a long story! I'll just make it short. They broke up because of Blake's idea and then a demon came for (F/n) and Scott saved her and she left that town and started being hunting partners with Scott. _Fin"_ She ended and smiled looking at Dean.

"Wow…" He said and Camelia just giggled and kissed him and he kissed back. They then made love again.

"What's got you all smiling?" Sam asked Dean as he looked at him with a smile as well.

"Having lots of sex with (F/n)."

"You mean Camelia."

" **(F/N)"** Dean said with a glare and Sammy sighed with a smile.

"Whatever we got to find a way out."

"Now you're talking." Dean said and they left to research more.

Castiel brings the brothers back to Bobby's house

"Cas, what the hell? Wait, wait, you were in on this, using us a diversion?" Sam asked.

"It was Balthazar's plan. I would have done the same thing."

"That's not comforting, Cas." Dean said.

"When will I be able to make you understand? If I lose against Raphael, we all lose. Everything."He agrue.

"Yeah, Cas. We know the stakes. That's about all you've told us!"

"I'm sorry about all this. I'll explain when I can." Cas said and he disappear.

"Friggin' angels."

"So what do you say? We call this a hunt?"

"No cancel it we're heading to Savannah Georgia." Dean said as he packed some of his stuff to the Impala.

"What? Why?"

"(F/n) is there and we have to go."

"What? How do you know?"

"Yesterday at the other universe the fake (F/n) told me."

"How do you know she's not lying?"

"I don't know Sammy but I'm not risking losing her again."

"Dean you already lost her…what if she doesn't want to be found by you?"

"She does, the old (F/n) told me. She told me that I'm the only person (F/n) thinks about."

Dean said and he looked at Sammy with a pleading look. Sam sighed and nodded.

"Alright, let me go get my stuff." He said and left back to the motel where they were recently staying at. Dean sighed and took his wallet out taking a picture out of him and (F/n).

"I'll find you precious…and we'll be together again…no mistakes this time…"

"Freaking vampires."(F/n) complain as she threw herself in the motel's bed.

"What are they doing here in Savannah?" She question and heard a sigh in response from her partner.

"I don't know. All I know is that we have to find their nest and decapitated all of them.

"Mmh..fair." (F/n) said and closed her eyes. "We'll do that after I sleep okay?" Scott scoff happily and just chuckled.

"Have it your way princess."

(F/n) smiled and went to sleep.

"So you saw the van going into the woods?" (F/n) asked the teenager.

"Yeah! I swear I did."

"Alright thanks." She said and turned her back on it and bumped into someone.

"Oh sor- D-Dean…?!"

"(F/n)…"He said and hugged her tightly almost crying. She couldn't believe he was back. After all of this 4 years he was back? She felt so happy…scared…nervous…angry…her emotions were going wild. She wasn't thinking at the time so she didn't even care to lift a finger to do anything not to push him away or hug him back.

"D-Dean what are you doing here?" She got out some words out of her.

"I came here for you…"

"B-but—"

"Before you say anything I want to say that…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done those awful things to you and I very hope no wish that you find somewhere in your enormous heart to forgive me and maybe give us a third chance because…(F/n) to be honest you are the greatest thing that has ever happen to me. Please (F/n) there ain't no me if there ain't no you." He said crying and sobbing into her neck. She looked straight forward and returned the hug. She began to spill some tears and hugged him tightly. She had forgotten how much she missed him. She was so lost through out these years and now…he was back..to her but is that what she really wanted? Sure she was crying right now but she knew that later on she would regret ever meeting him again and leave but it didn't feel right…to leave once again.

"(F/n)?" Scott's voice called out and they both stopped crying and embracing.

"S-Scott? W-what's up?" She said sniffing and taking her tears away.

"Why are you crying? Who are you?" He asked serious and intimidating.

"You're Scott Freeman right?" Dean asked.

"I'm not answering that until you tell me who you are."

"Dean Winchester."

Scott's eyes widen. This is _the_ Dean (F/n) had been in pain this whole time. He was now pissed off and could hold the urge of punching him.

"What the hell man?!" Dean yelled.

"Do you have any idea how much she has been suffering you fucking idiot?! Have you consider how empty and how lost or how sad or suicidal she has felt?! Why did you do that to her?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"You know well what the hell I'm talking about you selfish dick!" Scott yelled and (F/n) got in front of them.

"Alright knock it off you too!" She said and they looked down at her.

"Might want to tell that to your friend no sweetheart?" Dean said and (F/n) looked up at him sort of annoyed.

"Look I'm not your sweetheart Dean so don't even call me that and you Scott stop. You promise me not to get into fights remember? The fights were the first thing that got you here in the first place. Now calm down and let's head back to the motel so you Dean can explain everything. Am I clear?" (F/n_ asked in her scary tone as she stood there glaring at them. They both swallowed their saliva and nodded. They forgot how scary and bossy she could be.

"Yes Ma'am." They answered and she nodded as well.

"Alright, it's the moon motel nearby Dean."

"Yeah I know I'm staying there."

"Good then l-let's head there." She said and left to Scott's car. While driving she stayed quiet the whole ride, there was so many questions she wanted to ask and she wanted to slap him so much time as well and also give him thousands of kisses. It kind of felt like the first time he came back, when she still lived in her old town. She smiled at that thought but her smile then faded when they arrived at the motel and got out. There was some drunken man in the entering of their motel room, the man was lying there. (F/n) took a closer view and her eyes widen.

"B-Blake?"


	20. I Need You

I Need You

Hunters In Love

Chapter 19

"Blake?!" (F/n) yelled as she ran to her motel's where Blake was laying there drunk. She picked him up and sat next to him. He then woke up and looked at her.

"(F/n)?"

"What's wrong?"

"(F/n) they're after me."

"Who?" She asked concerned as she cupped his face trying to get him to look at her straight since he was trying to hug her.

"I'm running away but they keep finding me and it's my fault you get me? All of this is my fault and you told me but I didn't even bother to listen to you. I'm such a miserable asshole."

"Don't worry it's going to be okay." She said looking at him sadly as he got closer to her face.

"I need you." He said as he began to kiss her and she kissed back slightly, soon they were kissing passionately and then he hugged her. She put her chin on his head and caressed his hair.

" I need you…" He said sobbing a bit and she kissed his forehead.

"It's going to be okay."

"I don't know who you are referring to as 'they'." (F/n) said walking with him in the motel.

"The Demons." He said grabbing her chin making her face him. She then tried to get away from his grip.

"I knew that wasn't going to end well." She said as she walked to him to the bed and sat him there.

"Asshole…Asshole that's what I am…what you told me." He said and (F/n) started to take his jacket off.

"I just wanted my sister to have a better life…I saw my dad crying…I HEARD MY MOM CRYING!" He yelled and (F/n) picked him up again taking him to the shower.

"After this I'm never going to hunt. Ever! Do you believe me?" He asked and (F/n) tried to get him in the shower but he cupped her face. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes, Yes I do."

"Please forgive me I'll never get into these situations again please." He said and started to cry.

"It's okay it's okay don't get like this. Come one let's get you in the shower."

"Please please (F/n)."

"Yes Blake Yes but you gotta help me, yes I forgive you." She said as he kept asking for forgiveness and she finally managed to get him in the shower. She pushed him and he tried to take her in but she got back.

"Ugh Blake Stop! I forgive but only if you forgive me for this." She said and she turned on the shower and got him all wet.

"No!" He yelled out as he felt the cold water hit him and he panted getting the water off his face. (F/n) panted as she looked at him.

"Who's that?" Dean asked as he looked at the motel door.

"She called him Blake so I'm guessing that's Blake Wilmoth." Scott said as he turned to Dean and sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Dean answered coldly and Scoot just scoff and walked to the motel room with the Winchesters following behind.

"(F/n)?" Scott called out as she came out of the shower and looked at him.

"Scott thank God, make a coffee super charge with some aspirins or water you find in my bag but hurry!" She then got in and tried to get Blake's button shirt off.

"Let me take your shirt off…" She said and he smiled at her grabbing her arms.

"I'll take my shirt off if you get in with me." He said and dragged her in and she yelled out.

"Blake! No! You got me all drench!" She yelled as she got back again as he tried to pull her in again.

"You coming either way." He said smiling and pulling her back in and kissing her she closed her eyes and pushed him back.

"Stop Blake you're acting like a 5 year old! Now take your pants off and your shirt."

"Why? You want to see me naked?" He asked bringing her chin up. She gave him an annoyed looked and then smiled.

"I already have dumbass." She said and kept trying to take it off.

"Yeah but you still wanted more huh?" He said smirking and kissing her and she just chuckled and pushed him back in.

"Blake stop let me get your pants off."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes I do. Look I'm going to tell you something. You're super drunk so you're going to drink that coffee and go to sleep okay? I'm going with Scoff to kill a nest of vampire nearby okay?"

"You're leaving me? How long? And who's Scott? You're new boyfriend?!" He asked with a tick of jealousy and he tried to pull her in the shower.

"No Scott is just my partner and for 3 hours maybe 4 if necessary."

"What?! Why that long? How many are there?"

"About 50..?"

"What! Are you crazy?! You're not going." He said as she looked at him in anger and confusion.

"You're not going!"

"What do you mean I'm not going?! I am! I need to!"

"2 people alone fighting 50 vampires have you gone mad?!

"I'm already a grown up I have lived from worse than just vampires. Plus I don't need you to tell me anything. Not you or any man ever!" She said pushing him in and he just went closer to her trying to kiss her.

"You're not." He said and tried to pull her.

"Stop Blake!" She said and got away from him speed walking to the boys.

"Scott?!" She yelled and he turned to look at her holding the cup of coffee. "We're leaving. Are you ready?" She asked and he looked her from head to toe. "Yeah I know I'm wet but."

"Yeah just let me get my stuff give this to him—" He said and saw Blake coming from behind and he got back with the Winchesters.

"I told you you're not going and that's it!" Blake came in front of her and looked at her. "Aren't you listening to me women?! You're not going; you're not going to that nest not without me." He said looking at him. "I'm going weather you like it or not." He said and they shared glares.

"So they came here just looking for me while I was trying to find you." Blake explained everything to (F/n). (F/n) sighed and looked down and then up to him.

"Don't worry…I got a plan…" She said and smiled as they arrived to the nest and got out taking their machetes out. Dean came behind (F/n) and grabbed her arm.

"(F/n)…can we talk?" He asked with a serious expression.

"… No… not now Dean…we…we got to kill these vampires and then get Crowley's bones..."

"His bones? What for?" He asked as he caressed her cheek. She smiled at bit to his touch.

"Long story Dean…but let's hurry up okay? We'll talk after all of this is over." She said with a sad smile and walked away from him. He looked at her and sighed following her from behind entering the cabin and started to decapitate vampires.

"Are you crazy?! You could've gotten yourself kill!" Blake yelled at (F/n) who was walking to Scott's car.

"Are you listening?!"

"Yes I am Blake! You have no right to yell at me!"

"But you almost got yourself killed women!"

"Well I'm not okay?! Now stop talking about my mistake!" Argued turning to face him.

"Then next time don't try and take the leader alone!" She scoffed and was about to turn away from him but he grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" She yanked it away from him.

"Scoff, don't let this man touch me." She said turning around again but he grabbed her arm again turning her to face him.

"I told you no to touch me. Leave me alone, or should I say what you're really good at doing?" She taunted him and he just sighed and looked at her angry as she walked away.

"So now what? We go for the king of hell's bones over in Scotland?"

"I got Scott on it." (F/n) said flipping through her journal, she then looked up to him and smiled sadly.

"Don't worry about it okay? You'll get out of the deal…and be a normal person… no more hunting okay?" She said smiling and Blake nodded looking at her and smiling, he then cupped her cheeks and went close to her lips but she got away.

"I'm sorry I can't…" She said looking down and thinking of Dean. Blake sighed and got away from her.

"It's about him right?"

"Huh?"

"Dean."

"…Yeah…"

"(F/n), we got the stuff." Speak of the Devil, Dean entered the abandon Cabin with some ingredients.

"We got the rest of the stuff. Down with the devil's trap?"

"Yeah."

"Great let's get to it then."

After ding the spell Crowley was trap. He then looked around and saw (F/n).

"Hello Darling, you need me? Oh hey there Moose, Squirrel. And Grumpy Cat, how's your sister by the way?" He asked with a stupid smirk making Blake look at him furiously.

"Look Crowley I know you want to leave as much as I do so let's get to the point. Get Blake off your list."

"Oh I see... why?"

"Because if you don't we'll burn your bones and you can kiss hell goodbye." She crossed her arms.

"Oh I see…well you see the Winchesters did that trick on me and I have them hidden."

"Oh really are you sure about that? Weren't there in that cemetery—"

"Okay enough, I'll get him off."

"Do it right now." She said and waited for him to do it when out of nowhere Blake started to grunt and some red writing started to show up in his arms and then disappear.

"Done Huntress. Now can I get back my bones?"

"Sure." She said as walk away from there looking like a total badass. Dean's eyes were full of lust looking at _his_ (F/n). What kind of women did she turn into? She's beautiful, the way she works her deals and everything just fascinated him, she...she…

"She has male thoughts but female feelings right?" Crowley asked waiting to be release as Sam broke the trap.

"Well… another lost soul...next time you want to make a deal don't be a coward and stand up for what you did instead of letting your girlfriend fix your problems." He said and Blake was so tempted to punch before he disappeared.

Blake lowered his trunk and smiled at (F/n). She had her arms crossed smiling at him.

"Thank you so much love." He said almost crying.

"It's alright Blake but you know how to repay me?"

"Anything, just name it."

"Be happy." She told him smiling.

"Huh?"

"Live a normal life, get marry, have kids….stop hunting..!" She said smiling as happy as ever.

"I can't be happy without you…"

"I'm sorry Blake…but I'm fighting a war…a long one… and if I stay with you Demons are going to be after me which would ruin your life. And…"

"And?"

"I'm sorry Blake but my heart belongs to another." She confessed sadly as Blake sighed and looked down.

"I get it…it's alright (F/n)…"He said and caressed her cheek smiling at her and ten went down to kiss her passionately. Dean and Sam watch from far away. Dean glared at them and turned the Impala leaving pissed off as he turned his radio on blasting his music away.

"Be happy Blake…" (F/n) said as he nodded and got in his car leaving. (F/n) started to cry and walked to the motel room where she cried herself to sleep.

" _I Love you Blake….Be Happy…"_

She whispered as she went to sleep.


	21. Goodbye Friend

Goodbye Friend

Hunters In Love

Chapter 20

It had been 3 month after Blake left the hunting life and moved on. He often called (F/n) to let her know his was okay and sometimes she wouldn't pick up, she just didn't want to get him in trouble. He had just gotten out of the supernatural life and onto the normal one and talking to him and keeping a relationship with him would probably help the demons pick on whom to torture to get to her. (F/n) and Scott were in a café nearby drinking and eating while looking for cases and one showed up on Scott's laptop. (F/n)'s phone rang, thinking it was Blake she didn't pick up and grabbed her mug and finding it empty.

"I'm going to get a refill." She said and when she turned around she saw Annie holding her phone in her ear. (F/n)'s eyes widen and then she smiled running to hug her.

"I thought you weren't going to talk to me seeing you didn't pick up." Anne said kind of sad.

"Oh Anne it's a long story I'll tell you right now come on do you want something? I'll get you something." (F/n) hurried to the cashier leaving Anne standing there shock but happy. Anne chuckled and walked to Scott sitting next to (F/n)'s sit. She then looked at Scott and smirk.

"So…"She said.

"Not into girls sweetie." Anne pouted and (F/n) came almost immediately and sat next to Annie holding her hands and smiling to each other.

"So Blake left huh…were…were you okay with that?" Anne asked (F/n) and she respond with a sigh.

"He still calls but I don't often answer...that's why I didn't answer your call …cause I thought the one who was calling was him." (F/n) explain and Anne nodded.

"So what are you doing? Aren't you working?"

"I quit. Our old boss was a dick so I'm looking for a new job…that's why I brought my suit case… do you by any chance have anywhere to stay?"

"A motel room if that's okay with you."

"That's perfectly fine. Thank you." Annie smiled and continued to drink her coffee.

"We're going to need help…" (F/n) said walking with Scott to his car. Scott sighed and walked as well.

"Did I hear that you need help?" A voice from behind ask and (F/n)'s eyes widen. She knew who that voice belonged to. She turned around and saw Ryan smiling at her. She smiled a lot and hugged him tightly.

"Ryan!" She hugged smiling and he chuckled.

"Hehe hey sweet cheeks." He said and spun her and she giggled.

"What are you doing here?" Here for the case. What about you, well obviously the same right?"

"Haha yeah." She said smiling at him. He smiled back and hand shook Scott and he hand shook him back happily. After that he took him to the motel room and Annie saw him and smiled noticing how close he was to (F/n). He smiled at her and extended his arm to Anne and Anne shook his hand.

"Ryan Valentin ma'am, FBI agent."

"Nice to meet you Ryan. I'm Anne. (F/n)'s best friend so if you do anything to her I might get to know about it. We shared just about everything." Annie said with a giggle and Ryan's eyes widen a bit before chuckling.

"Haven't done anything to her…right?" He as with a chuckle and (F/n) blushed slapping his chest a bit. That moment their motel room opened and they all turned around and saw Sam and Dean. (F/n)'s eyes widen and Dean's too. Sam apologize and left to the other motel room but Dean stayed a while starring at Ryan and (F/n) there before leaving and apologizing too. Anne was so confuse she swear she had seen Dean's face somewhere; she turned to look at (F/n) who was in shock.

"(F/n)…can we talk outside…"She asked and (F/n) turned to Anne and nodded as they walked out leaving the boys in.

"I thought that guy was dead…"

"Yeah me too…well…he kind of explained to me a bit look here is what happened."

As (F/n) explained everything, about Dean then about Ryan and Annie smoking throughout the conversation they got to the topic of death.

"So you're not planning a family…?"

" No Anne...not with the life I have no…I...the only thing waiting for me is death…"

" Aren't you scare of that?"

(F/n) scoff and smiled a bit and shrug.

"I don't know Anne…I don't…fear death…I feel like… Death is not one of my concerns at the moment. I lost the fear of knowing that someone is going to kill me you know…"

"And about that Dean guy...do you still like him?"

"I don't know… I feel like…every time I see him my heart skips a bit but…it's just that…can I really forgive him? Plus there's Ryan and-" She sighed. "I don't know…" She said and looked down sadly and Anne hugged her. "Don't worry...you'll find out…" she said and at that moment Dean came out and saw her. (F/n) looked at him and he walked to her. (F/n)'s heart started to beat faster every step he took until finally reaching to her. She was so nervous.

"Well…I'll see you later (F/n)…night."

"Night Anne." (F/n) waved as she left and Dean stood next to her with two beer bottle and he offered one which she gladly took.

"Been her a lot of time huh?" He asked and she nodded smiling.

"So…how's it going?" He asked.

"Honestly? IT's been okay…I mean I don't really like this life and well…"

"We can't choose our own lives (F/n)… it's always been like this but…not for the next generation…"

"Oh? Why do you say?"

"We found a way to close the gates of hell…forever." He confessed and (F/n) just chuckled a bit and then Dean turned to look at her.

"Oh…you're serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" She gulped and he then turned to look straight forward.

"So what do you have to do to get them close?"

"Working on it." He answered.

"We got someone on it, in the mean time we hunt. We went to this case but seems like you're working on it already…with someone else…and happier…" He said with a tone of both jealousy and sadness. She chuckled and looked up to him.

"Jealous much?" She asked with a silly smile and he turned to her throwing his beer and bringing her close to him by her petite waist. She looked at him and blushed a bit shocked, he closed to her mouth and she slowly closed her eyes. They're lips were so close to touching until they heard a door open and they separated. She blushed and looked away and he just cleared his throat leaving her behind. She looked at him and sighed with her face red as she walked towards her motel room.

"Crowley wants the Demon Tablet…so as far as we know we hid it okay?" Dean told (F/n) and Scott as they ate and nodded.

"So if we close these gates we close hell…forever?" Scott asked and Dean nodded he then noticed (F/n) staring at him and he smiled a bit making her turned away blushing.

"So what? He can just randomly pick one of us now?"

"You guys know about it now so watch out." Sam warned Scott and they nodded as they heard the door's bell ring and Dean saw Ryan and Anne come in. Dean's smile faded when he saw Ryan but when he sat next to (F/n) it was worse. He really couldn't handle all their giggles and flirting, well at least Ryan's flirting. He was really jealous of Ryan; the way he would make (F/n) laugh and smile was just so annoying to watch. He watched them laugh and goof around until a point where he just stood up and left. (F/n) noticed and looked down as he left.

"I swear I don't know about that Crowley now let Annie go." (F/n) begged through the phone.

"You damn know about it the Winchesters told you about the demon tablet now tell me!"

"I don't know! But—"That moment he hung up and (F/n) started to cry and saw Dean leaving since they had finished the hunt. Desperate she went after him crying.

"Dean please help me!'

"Woah (F/n) what's wrong?" He asked and took her in his arms.

"Crowley he has Annie in exchange he wanted the Demon tablet!"

"Damn it…" he murmured. "Don't worry…we'll get Annie out of trouble okay? Now let's go."

She nodded crying and stayed in his arms a while, they were just so comforting. She felt at home in his arms, she felt so…loved…so safe…she felt like living life and wanting to survive this horrid life so she could run away with him.

"(F/n)…let's get Anne shall we..?" He asked with a smiled and looked down at her wiping her tears and kissing her forehead. She smiled and nodded leaving Scott a note.

"Don't do this Crowley…"

"Oh really Darling? Why shouldn't I?"

"Because there's holy water running in these pipes and all I have to do it burn something so the water goes off and burn all of you. So you decide."

He smirked while the demons held Annie's arms.

"You see darling…you're very smart…but not enough…your little plan…it won't work…"

"How are you so sure?" She tempted.

"Just am sweetie…I'm the king of Hell for sakes!" He yelled as (F/n) looked at him worried. She turned to look at Annie who was crying in fear.

"Fine…if you don't believe me I'll just have to prove you!" (F/n) said turning the paper inside the bottle which was full of gas. The minute she threw it Crowley snapped Annie's neck and disappeared with the demons. The water went off like (F/n) said and it turned off the fire, (F/n) ran to Annie's dead body and she got on her knee's taking her body in her. She started to cry a lot as she held it.

"Anne please forgive me…ANNE!" (F/n) sobbed and cried a lot until Dean and Sam saw her and sighed. They knew the police were going to be in that place any minute so they got to get out of there. Dean ran to (F/n) and grabbed her.

"(F/n) we got to go the police are going to come."

"I don't want to!"

"(F/n)! We gotta go!"

"No it was all my fault! No!" She cried as Dean started to pick her up and take her away struggling since she was not pushing him away.

"Stop leave me with her it's my fault! Stop leave me here with her!" Dean finally manage to get her away from the corpse and got her threw the door until they got to the car.

"ANNE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" (F/n) cried as she got forced into the impala.

"They discovered the corpse and they're going to give it to us. Should we give her a hunter's funeral?" Scott asked Dean and Sam quietly but not as quiet since (F/n) heard him. She still had red puffy eyes.

"We are not giving her a damn hunter's funeral! We're going to cremate her!"  
"B-but—"

"But nothing! We're going to burn her and I'm going to throw her ashes over the cliff…that's what she would wanted…" (F/n) said quietly and started to cry more locking herself in the bathroom crying more as the boys heard her sobs.

"Here (F/n)…just like you said…her ashes…" Scott said giving her a black heavy bag. (F/n) had a hard time taking it but she eventually took it with her and walked over to the cliff. Dean grabbed her arm and walked next to her. (F/n) turned to look at him and smiled a bit.

"Don't worry Dean…I'm not going to just off the cliff…at least not today."  
"I wasn't thinking that." He answered.

"But I was…" She said with her smile fading as she continued to walk and Dean going for her until Sam stopped her.

"Dean…she wants privacy…" Sam said and Dean left her alone as (F/n) got to the end and hugged the bag a while before sobbing and crying and then throwing them as they flowed through the air. (F/n) cried and sobbed a lot.

"Goodbye Friend….I LOVE YOU ANNE! I'M SO SORRY!"

….


	22. Promise

Promise.

Hunters In Love

Chapter 21

(F/n) looked down with her eyes swollen. She had been crying the entire night after Anne died. (F/n) kept blaming herself for everything. She knew that she shouldn't get close to people because they might end up dead. She then recall Ryan, she had to get away from him somehow. She didn't want him to die as well…she sighed and someone knocked on her door. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"(F/n)..? How are you? Feeling better?" He asked as he approached her. He kneeled down and looked up at her taking her hands. She looked at him and halved smiled.

"Ryan I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead sweetheart."

"I'm leaving you…I don't want to meet with you again."

"W-what are you talking about?" He asked terrified. She looked at him and sighed and held his hands as well.

"Ryan…you're very special to me… and I'm leaving you because you're the only close person I have left…because I don't want one day for my fucking bad luck too caught up to you and you'll wake up dead on the floor on day." She said while looking at him, Ryan looked at her sadly and then looked down.

"Don't get angry at me agent…please understand. Just imagine Ryan…if you die I'll have to give myself the shot I wasn't brave enough to shoot through my head today. I can't go through what I went with Anne ever again…it's already enough with the cemetery I'm carrying in my shoulders. I know you understand that this is the best for the both of us…the most safe thing. Please don't be angry…If I leave you it's because I want you safe…because I want you alive. Please don't be mad…"

He hugged her tightly and she hugged back crying. Ryan sighed and hugged her very tight. She then looked at him and kissed her and she kissed back. They then separated and looked at eachother.

"You really want this?" He asked hoping for a no but she nodded and cried more smiling.

"I don't want you to die."

He kissed her once again and he nodded standing up.

"…I'm not mad okay? I'm actually flattered…" He joked and she giggled. "No but really…I'm not mad I'm very glad to hear you say that but it won't be easy forgetting you…please don't forget me neither…" He said and walked to her giving her a deep kiss. When he pulled away from her lips she gave him a quick kiss and smiled at him.

"Oh believe me I won't who can forget such an ugly face?" She joked laughing. He pouted and kissed her forehead

"I'll let it pass for right now because you're happy…but next time-" He then looked down and chuckled. "Right there is no next time. Well then (F/n)…I-I'll take my leave….See you…" He said and sadly smiled at her as he turned to the door. (F/n) held back the 'No please stay' that were so eager to come out of her mouth. She just wanted him to leave because she felt like the words would come out in any moment. Finally he closed the door and she looked down crying more.

"No please stay." She whispered.

"Anything on the demon tablet Dean?"

"We're working on it (F/n). As soon as we get some news we'll tell you."

"Okay thanks." Just when she was about to hang up Dean spoke.

"Hey umm…(F/n)?"

"Yes?"

"Are…Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I…am…thanks for asking…"

"Just wanted to make sure...you know...you're…really special to me…"

"And you're special to me as well Dean but at the moment I just want to be left alone. No offense."

"N-None taken I mean I was just saying."

"Yeah I know…See you Dean." She hung up.

(F/n) started to recover little by little and her happiness came back but very few of it, and every time that happiness came it would usually come from Dean. The only reason she would smile Dean would probably be the reason behind her smile.

"(F/n) we got the way to close hell's gates. Come meet me and Sammy at the Johnson's Diner nearby okay? See you babe." The voice mail ended and (F/n) turned to look at Scott, he looked at her slightly confuse.

"What's up?"

"Dean and Same found the way well Kevin found the way to closing hell's gates."

Scott's eyes widen and he looked at her.

"W-where are they? Do they want to meet us anywhere?" He asked desperately.

"Y-yeah at the Johnson's diner." She answered and Scott turned the car around immediately and headed to the diner. Once they got there Dean went to (F/n) and hugged her. Her feeling her smile coming up again hugged him back while both Scott and Dam starred. After a few seconds they stopped hugging and smiled to each other as they sat across from them. They started talking about the topic."

"So you've got to kill a hound of hell and bathe in its blood." Sam said and (F/n) sort of smile.

"Awesome." She said and Dean looked at her his eyes widening with a smile.

"Right? That's what I said!" He said followed by a chuckled as he looked at her and she looked back smiling. It was all high school again where he met her and they both have secret and immature crushes on each other. Scott and Sam noticed their obvious crushes on each other and just face palm.

"Okay okay you love birds pay attention." Scott snapped his fingers and looked at them chuckling a bit as they looked at them.

"Ok So in order to do this someone has…to die…"Sam said rubbing his nape a bit nervous.

' _Die'_

That fucking word (F/n) hated so much. She lost so many people throughout her shitty life and every time she heard that word she would just lose her mind.

 _William_

 _Elise_

 _Anne_

 _Ryan_

 _ **Dean**_

She came out of her thoughts when she felt someone grab her arm. She looked up to see Dean holding it with a worried smile.

"You okay princess?" He asked and she nodded kind of smiling. He nodded and let go of her arm looking at Sam again paying attention.

"I'll sacrifice myself." Scott said and they all looked at him eyes widen.

"Scott, are you aware of what the hell you're saying?"

"Yeah I am (F/n). I wouldn't be joking about this. You know me."

"You can't die."

"Why not? I have nothing to live for."

"Scott stop. You're not dying."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't leave me!" (F/n) stood up and looked at him almost crying.

"You're afraid to be left alone right?" He asked and (F/n) stayed silent. "I'm sorry (F/n) this is the only way to close the fucker forever and I'm not letting this opportunity slip away." (F/n) looked at him and speed walked to the exited. Scott followed her and saw her stopped outside. He looked at her and sighed.

"(F/n) you got to understand why I'm doing all of this. Think about it, you can stay here and live a normal fucking life. Find someone marry them start a life with them. We can get revenge on that bastard of Crowley for Killing Anne—"

"You're wrong Scott! Crowley didn't kill Anne, I did. If it wasn't for me she would be alive right now, and normal life? Start a life with someone? Who's that going to be huh?! My whole love life hasn't been anything but a fat lying piece of crap. I have no one in this damn world but you and now you want to leave as well? Why are you doing this to me Scott?!"

"Because I'm nobody (F/n)! Because if I die today no one is going to care in this damn world. Compare to you, you have people that love you. Sam and Dean, you mean something for those poor bastards."

"You're nobody? Nobody?! Scott to me you're everything I got. The only damn precious thing I got. For me you're somebody! You can't just leave me please…"

"(F/n)…please understand that this is the only chance we got to change the world at least for once…for it to be safe…I want you to have a future with Dean…"

Her eyes widen and she looked up at him. She gave him a slight confuse looked and he smiled at her.

"You and Dean got something…it's so obvious…so please let me do this and please after all this bullshit just have a family with him….be happy…."He said and hugged her. She couldn't believe it…she was going to lose yet another person. She cried in his arms and he began to cry again.

"You were supposed to be the uncle of my kids…"

"So you were thinking of having kids?" He asked with a smile and she just looked away. He kissed her forehead and caressed her head.

"After everything is over please promise me you're going to build a nice warm family…"

"…I promise you…"


End file.
